


Adrenalin

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Porn, Bad Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Dark Character, Dark!Tom Hiddleston, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kidnapping, Mental Coercion, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Oral Sex, Physical Coercion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Michael Fassbender, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, alternative universe, light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 64,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes nightmares turn into fair-tales after all. An unconventional love story that involves a complicated relationship and bond between abductor and abducted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put the Non-Con/Rape warning on to be safe. The power went out, I got bored, I have no idea what's wrong with me. 
> 
> Not beta'd and edited. Enjoy.

"Hey hey, don't be like that." The man cooed. Slowly he smoothed his hands up her side's while placing sweet kisses on her spine. His weight pinned her belly down to the mattress as her fear paralyzed her arms and hands beside her. "If I was going to kill you I'd have done it within the first 12 hours. At least" he paused, pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, kissing her he bit her skin lightly and pulled up allowing it to fall from between his teeth. "That's what the experts say anyway. I think I've treated you fairly nicely, no?"

She could feel the man rub himself against her bare bottom. The familiar hard length slides dryly between her cheeks causing her to whimper. Fingers dug into her soft hips as he manually propped her hips up into a presenting position. Clutching the pillow tightly she braced herself again.

"I just wanna play with you for a bit. Catch and release." He whispered lustfully, kneeling behind her. "I'm not gonna hurt my baby girl."

Warm masculine hands cupped her sex and his fingers gently parted her folds so he could get a good look at her. A flush of embarrassment kissed her cheeks at the seemingly vulgar display. He made a sound of approval, a single finger moving from the cleft of her bum to her clit and back. Agonizingly slow he inserted the digit until he reached the third knuckle.

"Please," she sobbed "Just...let me go?"

"Not until I'm done with you, sweetness," He replied coolly, twisting his finger upwards to search out her sweet-spot.

She had no idea why the hell this man was doing this to her. She always thought she wasn't the type to be abducted or whatever the fuck this was. Certainly not by a man who looked like him. He was a prime example of not judging a book by its cover.

"Can't...can't you find someone...on...your own?" She stuttered, her voice laced with the remnants of her crying.

He ignored her like he often did. Instead of answering he added another digit taking careful pride in stretching her, loosening her for his manhood. Complaining into the pillow at the uncomfortable burning she wiggled her hips and tried to dislodge him.

"Stop that!" He warned, smacking her on the bum. "It's for your own bloody good!"

A rare hint of defiance was shown as she dropped her hips and made an attempt to scramble off the bed. The man easily caught her by the wrist and yanked her roughly back onto the bed, sending her sprawling.

He manhandled her until she rested on her back under him. He glared at her darkly, making a quick grabbing motion with his hand he wrapped his fingers around her neck. She felt them closing in tightly, her airway compromised.

"Don't be a stupid bitch!" He hissed at her thru his teeth. "I hate stupid bitches!"

To further demonstrate his dominance over her he squeezed her neck once more before releasing her. Gasping for air she lay there stunned, throat burning.

He must not have realized that he had hurt her because a look of worry washed over his handsome face. Embracing her from above he cupped her cheeks and kissed her mouth frantically.

"I'm so sorry sweetness!" He apologized "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The man kissed along her jaw and down her throat over where his fingers had been. She laid there confused, wondering if he was deliberately fucking with her mentally. This wasn't the first time he rapidly switched his personality. When he first captured her, and she was brought into his home, he apologized sincerely for knocking her out. He then went on to ask if she was injured anywhere.

"It's ok" she squeaked, hoping to not tip the balance between nice handsome crazy man to psychotic handsome crazy man.

"No, it's really not." He sighed in reply.

She watched as he ran his fingers thru his ginger curls, blue eyes looking for any form of sympathy for her.

The man was older than her, but not by much. Clothed he looked at lot Skinner then he was naked. Once he had stripped bare she realized that he was quite muscular and well built. Definitely was taller than her and stronger.

His face, in general, was kind, very handsome and some may even say regal. He was definitely not the typical person that would commit a crime like this.

"I'm sorry but…" He started, then stopped. His blue eyes bore into her panicked pools. This was where he killed her right? He explains that he can't let her go because he can't risk her going to the cops, he was sorry and to forgive him? "I told you not to run from me. I wouldn't hurt you." He continued.

At least, her life was safe, for now.

"Now, where were we?" He asked with a faint smile.

His hand came to cup her breast, fingers tweaking her nipple into hardness. Unable to deny the pleasure she moaned and pressed her chest into his hand. This seemed to please him because his smile widened and his other hand moved to her free breast.

"God I love these!" He moaned "They're even more amazing in the flesh." The man massaged them gently a few times before moving down her torso. His fingers rubbed her hips before trailing across her mound and finally cupping her pussy. "Your so perfect!" He moaned. "I want you to suck me into complete hardness!"

She nodded her head silently and waited for further instructions. Before they made it to the bedroom and after he concluded that she didn't have a concussion, he made her give him oral sex in the living room. He didn't even take his pants off completely. The man only unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out, already half hard.

He had her stay on her back as he crawled beside her head, kneeling by her mouth. Awkwardly she turned her head and opened her mouth. Easily she had sucked his semi-hard manhood into her mouth, suckling and licking at the fat head resting on her tongue.

The man gasped, closed his eyes and tilted his head back at the contact. One hand held the headboard and the other held his cock steady for her.

Licking the underside with the tip of her tongue she swirled the muscle around his leaking head and then down the side. When the man helps his prick up higher she knew he was aiming for his sack. Internally sighing she inched closer to him and suckled the smooth flesh between her lips, tongue dancing across it.

She was rewarded with another gasp from the man, his breathing was strained. Popping his now solid length into her mouth she bobbed her head back and forth, unable to consume the full amount. Hollowing her cheeks she applied more pressure and the man grasped her hair tightly, the lengths intertwined with his fingers.

"That's enough!" He panted. She stopped and waited for him to continue. "I'm gonna stick this big fat cock so deep in your pussy that your womb will personally taste my seed!" He hissed, crawling between her legs and nudging her legs to open wider with his knees.

A faint whimper of pleasure escaped her lips. Despite it being so light the man had heard it. A deliciously wicked grin spread on his face as he hugged her to him, face buried in the side of her neck and his hardness rubbing harshly between her legs.

"You like that huh?" He teased darkly, nipping at her earlobe. "Little girls love big cocks, don't they? Do you like feeling it in your belly as I fuck your kitty? Pussy stretched nice and wide, so tight?"

Another whimper and a gasp escaped her mouth as he expertly dipped down and lodged himself with one smooth glide. She hadn't realized that she was aroused. The man groaned deeply and arched his back forcing the last few inches of his shaft into her.

"Oh my god!" He gasped "Your so fucking wet for me!"

"Please," she weakly replied, her hands grabbing at his bum in the hopes of making him move.

"Please, what?" He teased, rotating his hips slowly. "Say it" he cooed "Admit that you want me to fuck you, again. Hard and dirty just like you like it!"

"Fuck me" she replied shakily "P...Please? Hard and...dirty?"

The man gave a short smirk at her somewhat forced request. Falling between her legs he caged her in with his arms, his body easily dominating hers. His eyes had darkened with lust as he released a predatory growl.

Short hard thrusts were given as he remained in control. Every thrust sent a mixture of pleasure and pain down her spine and into her pussy. Her body moved with the mattress, the headboard smacking against the wall.

"You filthy dirty little girl!" He growled darkly with a lusty smile. "You're loving this, aren't you? You like being kidnapped and fucked by a stranger, don't you?"

"N...no!" She defended, her hands coming up to press on his chest in the hopes of moving him off her.

He gave a sound of irritation and easily took capture to both wrists, pinning them painfully above her head with one hand. Fingers encased around her wrists to assure she couldn't break free.

"Yes," he corrected, biting the base of her throat "How many times have I made you cum?" He asked, "You love my cock or you'd be fighting me harder, bitch!"

She realized that he was turning into Mr. Hyde again and was completely powerless to stop him. Swallowing heavily she shrunk back into the bed and gave the man doe eyes. Maybe if he saw that he was scaring her again he'd stop.

He stopped moving all together and just looked at her. The man shifted his weight a little and loosened his hands around her wrists, still holding them, though. Slowly his hands moved upwards, flatly tracing her wrists and the palms of her hands until he held them and interlocked his fingers with hers. Kissing her mouth softly he moved their arms together so that they were resting evenly on her head, squeezing to confirm his hold.

"Forgive me, beautiful!" He cooed softly, his hips moving at a slower pleasurable pace between her legs. "But you drive me fucking wild! Here, put your legs up on my hips."

To show she forgave him, she squeezed his hands and tilted her head to the side. Raising her legs up she pressed them against his hips allowing him to sink deeper into her warmth.

"I've never done this before. It's got me all fucked up. I'm not normally a basket case." He confessed between kisses, kisses she happily returned.

When she broke their hands apart he frowned at her until he felt her drape them around his neck, her lips finding his pulse point easily.

"I want you to ride me," He told her.

The man rolled them so she straddled his waist. Lifting her bum up she easily sunk down on his full length. Moving her hips circular she leaned back and little and let his length stroke her walls. Moaning out loud she moved her hips back and forth against him.

He held her hips and moved at his own rhythm, thrusting up into her as she rocked back and forth. The friction was causing both of them to moan, groan and pant out loud. Keeping her connection she pressed her body against his, kissing his chest.

A faint splattering of hair dusted between his peck muscles. The man really was a beautiful sight. He reminded her of a Roman god. Toned muscles flexing and contracting with their movement. Finely chiseled to make him even more masculine.

He noticed her watching him and went to cup her breasts. She picked up one of his hands and brought it her lips. Kissing his hand cautiously she then placed it on her breast. He had such large dangerous hands. They both aroused and scared her at the same time.

"Cum for me!" He begged, panting at the strain.

Licking her lips she picked up her pace and angled herself just right. Crying out she shuttered and continued to have him stroke across her g-spot, a short burst of fluid left her pussy and coating his cock. Stunned she stopped and looked at him wide-eyed. He had a smirk on his face and said "Wet orgasm, perfectly normal."

Warily shaking her head in acknowledgment she started again.

He sat up easily and hugged her to him. His hands roamed over her back and cupped her bum, squeezing and massaging as she still moved against him. She felt him caressing her pert nipples with his tongue as her breasts lightly jiggled near his face. Leaving both nipples wet and sensitive he attached his mouth to the underside of her neck, open mouthed kisses moving to her jaw.

His thrusts upwards were becoming more erratic and uneven, he was going to cum soon.

"You just sealed your fate with that last orgasm. I'm never gonna let you go never. Never gonna let you go." He taunted, sucking her bottom lip he made it slightly swollen. "You better cum when I cum!" He warned seductively.

One arm stayed behind her back resting flat and holding her in place while the other hand snaked between their bodies until he found her clit. Using his fingers he rubbed her gently, circular with just enough pressure.

"Oh god, yes!" She cried out.

Tiny jolts of pleasure flickered thru her like a live wire. She felt her whole body twitch and jump at his touches. Her skin grazed with goose bumps and her nipples stiff little peaks. As her orgasm neared the hair on the nape of her neck stood up.

She started to feel herself shake from her toes up. Slowly she felt that familiar coil starts to tighten in her belly. The man pumping furiously below her holding the key to release.

"Cum for me!" He begged into the side of her neck. His breath was hot and fanned out over her skin. "I'm gonna cum so hard inside you!" He promised.

"Yes, cum for me. I wanna feel it!" She replied, huffing into his mouth.

"Ya?" He asked, stunned at her sudden propensity for dirty talk.

"Oh yes!" She cooed, rotating her hips deep and fast "I love it when you cum in me! I love it dripping out of my slit afterward, covering my pussy from the inside out!"

That even stunned her. A furious blush covered both cheeks and she lost the nerve to actually look at him. Turning her head to the side she swallow heavily and waited for him to say something.

"Wow," he praised, "Your one of the sexiest creatures I've ever met! That was absolutely perfect!"

The pressure in her tummy was still mounting. A single bite to her nipple sent her over the edge. She found herself falling into her unconventional lover. Her whole body stiffening and paralyzed by a powerful orgasm.

He held her tightly, pushing himself up and lodging hilt deep. He shuttered against her chest as he deposited rope after rope of sticky thick cum into her body. The warm liquid coating her insides generously.

The man regained most of his senses before she did. He kissed between her breasts and thrust a few more times before disconnecting with her body. Not allowing her to fall into the bed he helped her to rest on her side. Slowly she unraveled herself and lay panting beside him.

He moaned and licked his lips. Carefully parting her lips and watching a large glob of his cum leave her inner cavity and slide down onto the mattress. She felt the fluid leaving her and out of arousal found her fingers moving eagerly between her legs.

The man propped himself up on his side and watched her rub his cum into her pussy and over her lips. Just to please him she even inserted her fingers. It wasn't the same as when he did it, she felt empty and not as full.

"Come on, that's it!" He encouraged, kissing her thigh. "Get that cunny all juicy for daddy! He's gonna wanna fuck you again soon, I want you wet and juicy for my cock."

"So good!" She moaned, feeling another orgasm coming on.

He reached between her thighs and easily slipped two fingers into her core. Moving them inside her.  
It didn't take long for her to go over the edge once more. Her breath hitched in her throat and her back arched up off the bed as her pussy clutched around the offending digits.

When she came back to earth he removed his fingers and placed them into his mouth. Licking them completely clean he hummed and moaned.

"Delicious" he groaned.

Coming to rest properly by her side he pulled the messy blankets up around them and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

Feeling sleep take over her she allowed him to place his arms around her body protectively. Closing her eyes she yawned and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm never giving you back. Your mine now and forever." Was the last thing she heard before darkness took her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further detail on how Tom actually abducted her and her slowly sinking deeper into Stockholm Syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The parts highlighted in italic are meant to be her flashbacks/memories of how she got to where she is now. 
> 
> Also, ya for insomnia and random thought bubbles bouncing in your brain!

The sound of rain drew heavy on the roof as the sleeping body behind her softly helped her, protectively, pinning her so she won't escape. She resented the fact that he could sleep while she was wide awake stuck with her thoughts. The past events replaying thru her head like a movie stuck in a loop.

_"Stretching she touched her toes and stood back up, allowing her back to pop into place. Adjusting her headphones she checked the volume before heading off down the trail. It was one of those sleepy fall days where it wasn't raining but the temperature was crisp._

_Leaves hadn't vacated the trees entirely providing just enough crunch under her feet without compromising the view. Smiling to herself she set out for her evening jog. She hadn't seen him tucked away in the forest just off to the side of where she jogged. Perhaps if she hadn't been listening to music she could have heard him. By the time that gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach caused her to momentarily pause, she felt it. A sharp blow to the side of her head. She felt like she had fallen into a brick wall head on. An instantaneous headache ripped thru her brain as she found herself landing face first onto the dirt floor of the forest._

_The scent of dirt and rotten leaves assaulted her nose. Her headphones and the phone they were attached too bounced off to the side, her music still playing softly. At first she thought maybe something fell on her, perhaps a branch. It wasn't until she rolled herself over, clutching her head, had she realized that a man stood before her with a thick piece of wood in his hands._

_Tilting her head up she took in the tall silhouette of a man. He was looking at her oddly, almost like he was mad for some reason. He threw the wood down beside her phone and quickly snatched her arm roughly, yanking her to her feet. Crying out in pain she was silenced by his hand as he pressed her to his firm body._

_The man must have hit her fairly hard because her headache was still there and the forest was spinning. He was talking to her but she didn't understand. Everything was mashed together, her sensory process temporarily out of order."_

It had been 3 days now since he first abducted her and she still didn't know his name. He didn't know hers and she doubt he cared. It wasn't like the two of them were holding great conversations anyways. She did have to give him credit when credit was due.

He hadn't killed her, yet, or did any real physically damage. The man fed her, gave her water and let her bathe. She wasn't allowed to leave the bedroom or have clothes but beggars couldn't be choosers. She was lucky, she knew this. The man didn't leave the house and if he had it was for very short periods of time. From what she saw of the bedroom and the master bath he didn't look like he needed to work. Maybe he was some super eccentric rich guy and this was his hobby? Her thoughts were interrupted by him rolling onto his back.

A strong arm looped around her waist and brought her with him. She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his arm. The clock on his bedside table read 2:00 am, she wondered if anyone was looking for her? The man didn't let her watch tv despite a rather impressive flat screen being attached the wall in front of the bed.

_"Her legs weren't working. Despite her attempts to walk while the man dragged her behind him, she failed. She felt like someone replaced her bones with egg noodles. 20 steps away from her phone he paused, placed his hands on his hips and gave off an exasperated sigh. He was annoyed with her. At this point she couldn't exactly feel any sympathy for his plight on not abducting her in a timely manner. Perhaps he shouldn't of smacked her halfway to unconscious of he was on a time schedule._

_Without warning, he picked her up and draped her over his shoulder as he paced back towards the parking lot. His shoulders dug painfully into her stomach and pressed right against the tip of her ribcage. Uncomfortable she attempted to adjust herself only for the man to readjust her and smack her butt before scolding her._

_The further away from her phone they walked the more she wondered if his was her mother's doing. She was always nagging her to not listen to music and jog by herself out in the woods. Being headstrong she thought her mother was full of shit and who the hell would abduct her of all people? Either her mother was right all along or she was willing to go to extreme lengths to prove she was right._

_The crunch of gravel under his feet told her that they reached the parking lot. He placed her down briefly, long enough to unlock his car, allow her to breath properly and shove her roughly inside the back seat. Wasn't he supposed to put her in the trunk? Before he slammed the door shut he glared at her darkly._

_This was the first time she actually saw all of his faces. It was that moment when she realized she didn't know this man, at all. Her mother was right, damn it! Once he was in the driver's seat he watched her thru the rear-view mirror. She swallowed heavily, pressing herself tightly into the corner of his plush leather seating._

_"The doors are child-locked, you can't get out. The drive is rural, no one will be around the hear you scream even if you tried. I strongly suggest you be quiet and lay down." He spoke almost in an automatic way. No emotion in his view but his eyes wrote a paragraph of feelings. "If you listen to me, you won't make me mad. You don't want to make me mad."_

_No, she didn't want to make him mad."_

"It's 2:30" the man grumbled, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

She hadn't noticed that while replaying in her mind for the thousandth time how she got her, she was tracing feather light patterns on his bare chest. Blinking a few times she tried to think of a suitable answer. It made him mad of she spoke of how she got here so she avoided the subject.

"I don't know." She offered dumbly "I just can't." He grunted at her and rolled onto his side so his back was facing her.

Automatically she spooned up behind him and hugged her arms around his body. She didn't understand why she did these things. She should be hiding in the corner refusing to come near him without force. Instead she spooned up behind him with her face pressed into his back enjoying the smell of his body wash. His hands came to rest over hers, covering them from sight. She closed her eyes and that awful movie continued to play.

Her brain releasing the pause button. How many times did she have to relive this nightmare? 'Until she realized all the things that she did wrong' logic replied. She should have screamed, fought, bite him even. 'Yes, then you'd definitely be buried in a shallow grave out in the woods, dummy!' Common sense snapped. 'Better than being emotional and sexual slave to a beautiful psychopath!' She argued mentally. 'Are you sure about that?' Common sense replied.

_"Somewhere between leaving the jogging and hiking trails and wherever this man lived, she either lost consciousness or fell asleep. Either way she had successfully lost complete track of time and any concept of where she was. She felt like she was going to vomit._

_The car came to a complete stop and he turned the engine off. For a few moments he just sat there. Perhaps he was contemplating what he had done. Sitting up properly she looked around her surroundings in the hopes of gauging at least some sort of idea as to where she was. No dice. All she saw was trees. The man's house was surrounded by thick green forest and although usually ideal, not in these circumstances._

_"I'm going to let you out of this car." The man warned. "And your not going to run from me. If you run from me I'll catch you. And when I catch you" he paused momentarily, looked her dead in the eyes and continued "I'll strip you completely naked and tie you to a tree. It'll be below zero tonight. I won't collect you till morning. Do you understand me, sweetness?"_

_"Y...yes!" She stuttered out her reply. Voice hoarse and raw._

_He nodded his head and exited the vehicle. Coming to her door he opened it and stepped aside to let her out. Timidly she stood beside him on shaky legs. She couldn't run off into the woods like a deer even if she wanted too, he knew this._

_"Follow me" he spoke dryly, walking to the garage door._

_Closely she followed like a lamb to the fucking slaughterhouse. Once inside the garage, she took her shoes off as he requested."_

_A violent gust of wind had sent a flurry of raindrops violently into the picture window overlooking the forest. The sound caught her off guard and caused a little-stunned jolt. In response, he squeezed her hand silently to reassure her that he was still there._

_Nuzzling into his back she hugged him tighter and closed any gaps between them. This man was the only thing consistent in her life at the moment, no matter what, he was there. He should be the enemy or the monster but instead she found him to be her safety blanket. He was her best weapon against himself._

_"The windows are specially reinforced," He told her "They're designed for tree branches to smack into them during strong winds and not shatter. You're alright."_

_Great. So her plan, if she actually had one, to break a window and bolt like a scared rabbit into the woods was foiled. What other secrets besides unbreakable windows and a decent alarm system did this house have?_

_"The heat of his house was a stark contrast from the outside. With the sun setting the temperature had dropped dramatically. That, and she suspects because of the tree type that they were at a higher altitude than before. He stood army stiff in front of her._

_Blue eyes scanning up and down her body carefully. Had he been watching her for a while? Was she just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Did this man even plan to steal another human being, or did he act on impulse?_

_"Come here, sweetness," He spoke softly, holding his hand out for her to take._

_Cautiously she accepted his hand allowed the man to pull her in front of him. Careful fingers massaged thru her scalp where the wood had hit her. He was looking for bumps and bleeding. Hissing at the tenderness she flinched slightly away._

_Gently he held her chin between two fingers and tilted her head so she was looking at him. He was looking at her eyes now. What a peculiar man._

_"Are you dizzy?" He asked._

_"No" she replied, she wasn't anymore._

_"A headache, nausea?" He pressed._

_"No"_

_"Good," he told her with a nod of his head. "I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard."_

_She stiffened at his confession and remained still as he hugged her. His hands fell naturally onto her bottom, cupping her bum with both hands he massaged her. Naturally his hands roamed up her back and across her shoulders. He pushed her away from him so he could see her front. Over her shirt he manhandled her breasts, trailed his hands down her torso and grabbed her crotch._

_Making a surprised whimpering sound she tried to move her hips away from him. He only held her still and continued to rub her crotch thru the material of her pants._

_"Undress" he instructed, "Clothes off, all of it!"_

_She could see the outline of his trapped erection as he palmed himself rather obscenely thru his jeans. Licking his lips he waited patiently for her to undress as instructed._

_Fearfully she took the hem of her shirt in her hands and pulled it up off her body and deposed of it onto the floor. Hesitantly her pants were next to go leaving her in her underwear, shaking with fear._

_"Hurry up" he snapped, irritation and darkness creeping back on his face._

_Shakily she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She did every nervous movement she could think of to prolong exposing her bare chest to him, and this included allowing her bra to come lose with only her hands holding it in place in front of her._

_"Come on!" He huffed._

_The man unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. He snatched her wrist in his hand and roughly yanked her across the foyer and into the living room. In doing so she lost her bra along the way leaving her breasts exposed, nipples perked from the sudden temperature change._

_He plopped himself on the couch and opened his legs a little. Forcefully he made her kneel between his legs. He reached out and cupped her breast, feeling the weight and studying the natural shape._

_"Beautiful" he praised "I love natural tits"_

_Blushing she turned her gaze away from him. He took this opportunity to take her hand and place it on his groin. The heat from his trapped manhood permeated thru the designer material of his jeans and into the palm of her hand._

_"Touch him" he encouraged, lust oozing off his words "Squeeze him, play with me."_

_The memory of their first sexual encounter sparked a little flame of arousal in her belly. Moaning softly she found herself subtly rubbing against his backside, her sex a little moist with want. Her capture murmured in response and moved onto his back._

_One arm draped delicately over his eyes as he continued to sleep softly. Instinctively she curled up into his side and intertwined her leg with his. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep, tried to fight off the memories and the arousal taking over her body. It was a losing battle._

_"She must not have moved fast enough because he impatiently reached into his briefs and pulled his cock out for her to see. Sitting on her heels between his legs she looked at him stupidly. Well, it was certainly a penis. A large penis. Definitely not what she was expecting. You'd think a handsome and by the looks of it, fairly well off man, would act least have a small ugly penis to be doing something like this. But that simply wasn't the case._

_"Come give him a taste" he cooed, holding the thick shaft up for her._

_The man's eyes were completely dark with arousal. Fearful that he might get violent with her once more she inched closer to him and slowly moved her mouth down._

_"That's it! Fuck!" He cursed, as she wrapped her lips around his fat head._

_Becoming accustomed to the taste of his pre-cum she slides her tongue down the underside of his shaft as she took more length in her mouth. He released his cock and interlaced his fingers in her hair holding her in place and setting the speed."_

She could still feel the hot silky smoothness of his shaft in her mouth and taste the saltiness of his pre-cum on her tongue.

Moaning she licked her lips and felt her pussy get wetter. Glancing up at him briefly she concluded he was still asleep. Her eyes then fell on where his manhood would roughly be.Much like him, he was sleeping.

No, she shouldn't do that. This wasn't that type of situation! The man had abducted her from a park and forced her to have sex with him. Sex that she apparently enjoyed enough to orgasm multiple times. Had she shifted from the "Abducted" to "The stupid idiot" because her memories were causing her to act on her own fruition?

What would people say if they knew she actively engaged this man sexually without him initiating it? Would they even believe her anymore that she was abducted in the first place? She wouldn't believe them.

Unable to fight the urge for release she very delicately shifted down a bit and made her way under the covers and between his legs. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew where it was.

Placing her hands on his hips she opened her mouth and gave his semi-flaccid cock a sensual lick. The sudden stimulation caused him to gasp and stiffen under her. Having caught his attention she eagerly suckled him into her mouth.

"Well, hello to you too!" He groaned, shifting his legs for her.

His fingertips massaged into her scalp as he kept the covers over her. At a rapid pace, he solidified in her mouth until he was completely hard and at attention. Placing her fingers around his base she held him up and licked him up and down, encasing his head with her tongue.

Greedily she consumed a thick clear drop of pre-cum, the taste and scent setting her pussy on fire. Unable to stand it anymore she moved up the length of his body until her legs straddled his hips. Rubbing his muscular chest with her hands she pressed herself against his trapped erection. He lifted her hips and helped her sink down, fully encasing him in her wetness.

They both gasped at the same time. Blankets pooled behind her covering his legs as she rocked her hips back and forth. His hands smoothing their way over her body and cupping her breasts like a proper liver would.

"This was unexpected" he moaned "But appreciated!"

"So...fucking horny!" She cooed, biting her lower lip and roughly moving against him.

"I bet!" He agreed "Do you want me to take over? Give you a good pounding?"

It made her sick to her stomach, but, she really needed a good pounding right now. Gasping she nodded her head in agreement. He sat up and she reluctantly crawled off him and waited for his instructions.

"Head down, ass up!" He told her.

Assuming the position she wiggled her hips, teasing and enticing him. He wasted no time in mounting her, she felt like a bitch in heat. All because some perverse memory aroused her.

He molded his larger body over hers and hugged his arms around her body. Kissing her shoulder lightly he rested his head there. His pace slowed but his thrusts were still deep. He was hitting all her good spots, he knew them all.

"Cum for me!" He whispered hotly in her ear. "I wanna feel you gush around my cock."

She felt her hips falter with the added weight of his body. Falling forward he caught her before she fell face first into the mattress. He chuckled against her shoulder and gave another kiss. Is this the part where they reach a new level of intimacy? Where they both magically forget he's holding her hostage somewhere. They agree to be lovers and concoct a carefully crafted lie to tell everyone when asked, how did you meet? Society frowns upon abduction based romances.

"Careful, sweetness. I don't want to slam into you again." He murmured, moving his hips slowly in a clockwise position.

The first time they had, whatever this was called, he grossly overestimated how deep she really was. He enthusiastically slammed into her cervix causing her to scream out in pain. He was so upset she thought he was going to cry while he watched her whimper and hold her stomach.

Closing her eyes and placed her hands on his powerful forearms and embraced his warmth, his weight, and his presence. Sighing softly she moved her hips with his adding to their slow rhythm.

The rain continued to dance outside as they, dare she say it? Make love. Yes. She had fallen over the threshold and a new type of darkness threatened to consume her. This complicated beautiful man, her complicated beautiful man, encased her like a secretly blanket. She couldn't function without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break new ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No nookie in this chapter, sorry. But it does cover some interesting bits.

The strum-strumming of anxious fingers against the chairs arm rest had started to make her nervous. For the past half hour, he just sat there silently, watching her, like a predator contemplating his dinner.

A thin white sheet wrapped around her body like a crude toga. They had played a game of tug-a-war with it. She was adamant to have something covering her and he demanded she is nude. In the end, her pig-headedness won out. Perhaps that's why he's in such a foul mood.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" He asked her seriously, shifting slightly in his seat.

"W...what? I don't understand." She replied cautiously.

There was no emotion on his face or in his eyes. She could see the wheels turning in his head as the gravity of the situation hit him full force.

He leaned forward a bit and rubbed his hands over his face and eventually thru his curls. He cleared his throat and corrected his posture. His blue eyes were darker with emotion now.

"You, here in front of me. What do you suggest I do now?" He asked mild frustration hinted in his words.

"Oh," she answered weakly "I...I'm not very versed in kidnappings so I don't know."

"I didn't kidnap you. To kidnap, someone is to ask a ransom for their safe return. I made no potential barter to whoever you belong to in exchange for your life!" He snapped hotly. "I simply…borrowed you…for the time being except-"

"You don't know how to give me back?" She interrupted.

"Who says your going back?!" He spoke in a snide voice.

"I thought..." She weakly began to speak.

"Me asking what I'm supposed to do with you doesn't mean I'm thinking about giving you back." The man clarified. "Death would be a more logical decision then simply handing you over. I'm not one to go to jail."

"Then you shouldn't have taken me!" She snapped.

Once she realized her mistake she shut her mouth and held her hand up over it. She could see hypothetical smoke coming out of his ears as his neck flushed with anger. 'Stop poking the bloody bear with a stick!' Her common sense scream 'We're had this discussion before, Jesus!'

"Get up!" The man hissed darkly, every word punctuated with a hint of venom.

Swallowing heavily she stood on shaky legs. The man walked towards her and grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards the front door. She placed a little tension between them in an attempt to slow him down a little, it didn't work.

The man flung the door open and with one last tug successfully detached her from the safety of his house.

"Walk" he instructed flatly.

Gravel crunched under his shoes as she struggled to keep up with him. Little sharp bits of gravel and rock cut into the bare soles of her feet sending her off balance. When she cried out in pain he glanced over his shoulder at her. Stopping he easily picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like before.

She watched as the house became further and further away while the forest got closer. Panic jolted her fight or flight instincts. Alarm bells and flashing lights inside her brain warned that he was going to seriously hurt her, kill her even.

Wiggling and squiggly over his shoulder she tried desperately to break free from this man.

"Stop it!" He warned thru gritted teeth.

Her movement threatened to send him off balance and he quickly stood her back up on her feet. Mashed into his chest with strong arms around her back she fought like a bucking horse or a fish out of the water.

"Will you..." He grunted, struggling to control her body "Stop…acting like a little jerk! Knock it off!"

The more she fought the more infuriated he became. She was half expecting him to just pick her up and slam her down into the ground at one point.

His strength outweighed hers and she rapidly found herself becoming too tired to fight. Slumping against him she panted heavily. Her ribs hurt from where his arms dug into her in an attempt to subdue her. She'd be bruised tomorrow.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He cried, giving her an exasperated look. "You little hell cat, Jesus! Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

"You're going to kill me!" She panted, glaring at him for good measure.

"What? No, I'm not going to kill you!" He defended, insulted slightly at her presumption.

"But...you said…then we're going to the woods..." She huffed, her lungs stung from lack of air. He really did put a hold on her.

"For a walk!" He corrected, he sounded flabbergasted by her assumption that he wished to murder her.

"A walk?" She cautiously probed.

"Yes, a walk!"

She still wasn't 100% convinced but still far too tired mentally or physically to fight him again. Accepting the hand he offered her she stupidly allowed him to walk her thru a grassy knoll and into a man-made trail.

The soft wood chips under her feet felt strange as they made their way into the forest. The man was stiff once more and devoid of emotion but he didn't harbor traces of violence.

The sheet she wore around her body had become somewhat loose in their one-sided scuffle. Pausing momentarily to fix the cotton sheeting she was left gasping when he quickly yanked it from her hands. In a snap the material fell off around her body and him drawing his arm back pulled it away from her, leaving it nude.

A smirk of accomplishment spread on his face as he eyed her standing completely nude before him. Tucking the sheet up into a tight ball under his arm he nodded with his head for her to continue walking.

"I'm cold" she complained softly, using her hands to cover her breasts as best she could.

"You'll adjust" he replied mechanically. "Now I know you won't run from me."

"Where would I go?" She asked defensively.

"That's not the point. I'm not chasing you thru the woods. I'm like a wolf, sweetness, and you're a bunny. The wolf is going to catch his bunny with disastrous consequences." The man warned, watching her carefully. "I don't want to hurt you. Why is it that you keep trying to get me to snap?" He asked sincerely.

She knew since day one he was struggling to keep the monster at bay. Subconsciously she tried very hard not to poke him with a stick but her personality was just too bold. Too headstrong. She couldn't be complacent all the time.

"I'm sorry" she apologized softly.

He accepted her apology silently and grasped her hand a little tighter than before. Squeezing it for added reassurance she sighed and gave up trying to cover two boobs with one arm.

*

They went for the walk like he said they would. She came back alive and somewhat warmer than when she went in. After realizing that she was violently shivering the man gave her back the sheet.

Wrapping herself in the cotton she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. He let her out of the bedroom and allowed her into the living room. Of of course he was literally a few steps away at all times.

The only sound in the house was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. An uneven warmth kissed her cheeks and upper body as the flames licked at the wood, sending a lovely smell in the house.

Turning to her he had his hands in his pockets. A pair of black rimmed glasses upon his face, teasing glasses.

"Tom" he spoke.

"What?" She whimpered

"My name, it's Tom."

He finally gave her his name! Her strange complicated, handsome, lunatic was named Tom. He kinda looked like a Tom. Hiding her elated emotion she nodded her head.

"Tom" she repeated

He stood there waiting for her to say something else. He didn't know her name. She didn't have any I.D on her and her phone was left behind. Should she tell him her name? Her real name? Tom could be lying about his name to her. She didn't see his driver's license confirm it.

"Madison" she replied truthfully "But people call me Maddy for short."

"You don't look like a Madison." Was all he said before turning back to attend the fire.

They were on a first name basis now. This thought both delighted and terrified her at the same time. There had to be some deeper darker meaning behind this then she was able to comprehend at the moment.

Rolling her head to the side Maddy glumly gazed out the window. Her pained expression must have caught Tom's eye because he did something rather surprising. He carefully dropped at cat into her lap.

Stunned at first she tried to scramble out a memory of a cat living in this place. She hadn't seen one since she got here. But then again, she was basically confined to the bedroom.

"Pet him" Tom encouraged "He's good therapy. Not good at catching mice but good at cuddling."

The big fat brown tabby began to purr loudly in her lap before licking his paw and plopping himself on her legs and making himself at home. Softly she stroked the top of his head and down his back. His fur was soft and the vibration from his purrs was felt on her thighs.

"What's his name?" Maddy asked, with a small smile.

"Sammy Boy" Tom replied.

"Any other pets?" She inquired, Sammy rubbing his cheek against the side of her hand.

"No, just my Sammy. He's normally in my office sleeping."

'Office' She replied mentally. Any personal information that Tom was willing to supply her was filed away in her brain for safe keeping.

"Oh, what do you do for work?" Madison probed boldly.

Tom sucked his lower lip and let it pop before saying "Yeah, I bet you'd like to know that! Please reframe from asking dangerous questions like that. I'm not an idiot. This may be my first...whatever this is, but I'm not going to fuck it up!"

Sammy's ear twitched after Tom's speech and she only nodded her head in a silent agreement not to ask questions.

Slowly, slowly she'd find out more about Tom. Madison just had to be patient. For now, she was content to be sitting by the fire with a kitty-cat purring on her lap, drooling subtly onto her leg as he slept soundly.

Perhaps if Madison squinted her eyes she could pretend that everything was fine and normal. Tom sat by the fireplace, glaring at her suspiciously and she wasn't fearful for her life. Nope, everything was fine, perfect even.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison sinks further into the black hole which is Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No nookie in this chapter, sorry. But I didn't think it fit. I'm basically allowing the characters to dictate the sexy times. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. One of my birds died and it's been rough. Rough times usually affects my writing heavily.

6 days.

6 days and Tom finally felt safe enough to test her. He stood in front of her while she sat on the couch, Sammy purring in her lap. He fixed the sleeves of his lavender dress shirt, rolling them up to expose his forearms.

"I have to go into town for about a few hours." Tom addressed in an authoritative tone "My office is locked. You will not leave this house, Madison. Do you understand me? I'll know if you had."

"Yes," she replied weakly.

"Can I trust you to be a good girl while I'm gone. Perhaps if you are I'll bring you back a treat." He addressed further.

"I'll be good," Maddy reassured him, petting Sammy's back gently.

To be honest, Madison had every intention in the world not to disobey Tom. She was too scared to leave the house because Maddy didn't know what exactly was outside his house. No. It was better to remain inside where she's safe and warm.

"The phone in the in the kitchen works. Don't use it unless it's an emergency." Tom told her. "I am expecting no company so if anyone knocks on the door ignore it."

"Ok" Maddy smiled, blindly agreeing to something so fucking stupid.

Part of her brain wasn't connected anymore it seems. Instead of using Tom's cell-phone to dial 911 when he's in his office "working" she just gives it a quick glance and begins to play with Sammy.

There were so many missed opportunities to actually escape that if she stopped to think about it, her head would spin.

"Good girl" he nodded.

Tilting her head up a little she accepted a quick affectionate kiss from him as he grabbed a leather messenger bag and headed out the door.

She sat there numbly, in a complete bubble of ignorance, listening to Tom's car back out of the driveway and disappear.

Yawning she grabbed Sammy and headed off into the bedroom. It was around the time that she napped anyways.

Madison had fallen into a mundane comfortable pattern of daily events. If something unexpectedly changed she felt panicked and anxious.

Maddy woke up with Tom, they showered together. He cooked breakfast. She played with Sammy and he went into his office and worked till noon. She made lunch. They usually either made love or cuddled for a bit after that. She took a small nap somewhere in between there and playing with Sammy, again. Tom usually browsed the internet and typed documents. They both made dinner and then went to bed, cuddled and watched a little TV. Made love once more, maybe twice and fell asleep.

That was her schedule, that was her life, that was her comfort blanket. The longer she stayed with Tom the more she realized that "change" terrified her.

Putting the cat down on Tom's side of the bed she kicked off the sweatpants and t-shirt Tom so generously let her use. Crawling under the covers nude she padded the spot beside her and Sammy quickly came, settling down into a big fat furry ball of purring.

Stroking her little buddy a few times she closed her eyes and prayed that Tom would be back when she woke. Maddy didn't really like it when he wasn't near her or she didn't know where he was.

Maddy knew that Tom wasn't stupid enough to presume she wouldn't try to escape if the opportunity presented itself.

There had been a few times where Maddy experienced a burst of adrenalin and the idea of running out the door and into the woods seemed great. In her mind, she'd calculate her precise steps, the amount of time it would take, all the details.

Then Tom would speak or step in front of her breaking her hypnotic state. His lips would be moving but no words came out at first. Slowly, when her brain started to process things again she could heard him. Of course Maddy would have to ask him to repeat some of what he said. She wasn't sure if he was truthfully with his playback.

Of course, this wasn't a one-sided sword, oh no. Neither one of them had the right to trust the other. Madison certainly didn't trust Tom completely. With the way they had met, could you blame her?

He was still moody, he'd glare at her in passing and he'd make sure she was within ear or eyeshot at all times.

A whole week had gone by and she got the feeling that people were looking for her. Madison remembers vaguely one particular night while channel surfing, coming across the news and them reporting a missing person. She had been uninterested and breezed past it. Maddy wondered if it was about her.

By the time she had second thoughts Tom had taken the remote and shut the TV off. Brushing it off as a coincidence she rolled over and fell asleep.

"Are people actually looking for me?" Is a question she asked Tom 2 days ago. He immediately stiffened and stared off into space. His pretty eyes transfixed on some invisible spot behind her. Tom cleared his throat and became worried. His answers weren't convincing but Madison couldn't call him a liar.

Tom wouldn't let her browse the internet or watch the local news. Any newspapers that he picks up in town are locked in his office, where he reads them. He was definitely doing his best to isolate her from the outside world, and it was working.

Despite it being a week, Madison found herself questioning what he said or how he acted less and less. Tom was the new norm and she was used to his bizarre and often unhinged behavior.

She was at a point where that little bitter pill kept in the pit of her stomach threatened to dissolve completely. If she gave up being upset about the abduction then she was basically selling her sold to the devil.

A task easy enough to do when he's curled up behind you angelic-like. A protective arm placed around your middle and his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. Every once in awhile he'd kiss her softly or murmur some form of praise. Words that fuelled the flames inside her instead of helping put them out.

*~*

Rain. It always rained with the exception of their impromptu walk in the woods.

Madison lay sprawled out sideways on the bed, her head on Tom's upper thigh. He held a magazine in one hand and ran his fingers thru her hair with the other. Every once in a while he'd stop to turn the page.

"It's raining again." Maddy pointed out glumly.

"It'll be snowing soon," Tom replied casually.

She felt like they had been married for 10 years. They were oddly comfortable with one another right now. How in the world could this not bother Tom?

"I don't like snow..." Maddy sighed, shifting her weight.

"Don't go outside then."

"Pssh, like you'd let me outside!" She muttered bitterly.

Tom smacked her upper arm lightly with the magazine and glared at her before going back to his reading.

"Don't be like that!" Tom scoffed, offended by her deduction. "I'd take you outside but you never want to go."

"I never want to go because you never offer!" Maddy countered.

"You never ask!" Tom snapped. "Stop making me out to be the fucking bad guy here! If I were anyone else you'd be six-feet under in the bloody woods by now, you know this! Your basically a fucking princess!"

"I'm sorry" she apologized meekly.

Tom always had a way of making her feel guilty for what he did. Maddy was the bad person because she was ungrateful for Tom's kindness. She didn't think she had to thank him for being human, but apparently she did.

"Accepted. Now come here!" He smiled, putting the magazine down.

Maddy shimmied up the bed properly and curled up into his open arms. Placing her head on his chest she clung onto him in her default position. Fluttering her eyes closed she subtle inhaled his body wash. Tom smelt like sandalwood and citrus.

As she fell into the black abyss that was Tom he flipped on the TV. The channel they watched before was now showing the news.

"No new leads on the missing woman, Madison Rights. Police say she's thought to be abducted from a local forested area a week ago. With no clues or suspects, the authorities fear the worst."

Madison snapped her eyes opened. He...He lied! Tom told her no one was looking for her, no one cared! He must have realized she was about to bolt because he snatched her wrist in his hand and yanked her to him.

"Don't be stupid, Madison! Cops lie all the time!" He reassured her darkly.

A flash of anger coated her eyes as she tried to pull her hand back. Tom was relentless and stronger than her. Feeling like a trapped animal she did the only thing to get loose, she bit him.

After after feeling her teeth sink into his sink Tom released her, crying out in pain. Madison bolted off the bed and thru the door. Tom's heavy footsteps behind her were close, too close. As she opened the front door she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Madison was fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs enemies when you have close neighbors?

There came a time when Madison could no longer run. Her legs ached and cramped, her lungs were seizing and she was certain that her heart would burst.

But, when she did collapse down onto her knees, the damp forest digging into her bare flesh, Tom wasn't there. She did recall, briefly, that Tom chased after her shouting a fury of abuse as she darted into the woods like a scared deer.

The tussle at the door surprised even her. Maddy fought against him with an unknown strength. Having broken free from Tom's grasp her instincts told her to bolt. And bolt she did.

Bare naked, barefooted and freezing cold, she knelt panting in the middle of an eerily quiet forest. Shakily she pulled herself up, inspecting the damage to her knees. Small stones, twigs and even miss mashed in her kneecap's leaving a distinct warm throbbing.

Brushing off the damage Madison scowled at the thin trickle of blood running down her leg. Shivering she hugged herself tightly and did a slow 360 to try and figure out her environment.

Maddy had been blinded by fear. She wasn't aware of how deep in the forest she ran, of she ran straight or turned left. Why wasn't Tom chasing her? Logically you'd think he'd be nipping at her heels. Especially since she was pretty sure Maddy got a punch in which actually connected with him.

All these damn thoughts were screaming loudly in her head. In an attempt to block them she held her hands up to her ears and squinted her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath she slowly lowered her hands and was met once more with silence.

'Think!' She mentally snapped 'You have to choose a direction other than what you came from.'

Madison slowly turned once more and decided to walk to her left. The worst case scenario right now is that she ends back up in Tom's arms. The best case scenario? A road or, even more, forest.

"Fuck!" She cursed out loud "Damn it!"

Walking barefooted in the forest was a lot more painful than she thought. Thin branches smacked against her naked flesh leaving angry red marks. Her skin stinging and flush from the chilly wind.

The more she walked the more she bleeds. Her muscles were achy, she was exhausted and if Maddy wasn't so damn pig-headed she'd lay down and die. Her sides were littered with scratches and whip marks. The soles of her feet were bruised, her stomach grumbled from hunger.

"I'm such an idiot!' She scolded herself mentally 'You're only an idiot if you stayed.' Her common sense replied.

The sun was setting and even if she did swallow her pride and back-track, Madison would still be met with nightfall before she reached shelter. Sucking it up Madison forced herself to keep moving.

*

Where there's smoke, there's fire. And fire meant people. Her spirit was peaked a little as her sore feet picked up speed and she footed it in the direction of the smoke.

Following her nose, she found a house. Not Tom's house but someone else's house. Cautiously she crept out of the forest. Madison was well aware of her nakedness and her now crazy outward appearance.

Would they even let her in? Madison looked like a crazy lady that crawled out of the woods. The type of thing you saw in horror movies. Maddy's hair was even puffy with little bits of nature entangled in it.

Slowly and calculated she crept to the front door. Pausing a moment she used one hand to cover her naked womanhood and clicked the doorbell. Quickly her free arm came up over her chest and covered her breasts as best she could. Shifting from foot to foot Madison stood there anxiously waiting for someone to answer the bloody door.

"Coming" a man's voice called from the other side.

'Oh great, a man.' She internally cringed.

The man opened the door and literally stepped back two paces. "Bloody hell!" He gasped, looking her up and down. "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you?!"

"Cold" she replied, teeth chatter. The sun had gone down hours ago and the temperature was bearing the negatives.

"Right right. Here, get in here where it's warm. I'll get you a blanket to cover up in!"

Reluctantly she followed the man into his house. Instantly a wall of heat fit her at full force. A raging open fire was crackling in the living room. The man came back into view with a blanket, wrapping it around her. Relaxing her arms Maddy clutched the warm comforter around her body.

"Ah, sit sit!" He eagerly suggested, pointing to the couch.

Testingly she saw on the warm couch and took the pressure off of her feet. They must have been worse than she thought because the man was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Where the hell did you come from, how did you...?" He was just as confused as she was right now.

Yes Madison, just where the hell did you come from?

"I...I don't know." She stammered tearfully. "I was abducted and...I ran away. I don't know where I am."

As she sobbed softly realization hit the handsome blonde in front of her. His face paled and his large body went lax.

"Your that girl on the news, Madison something? Everyone thinks your dead." He stuttered.

"Help me?" Madison choked out weakly.

The blonde nodded his head and looked to the time on the wall. It only just occurred to her that he had been sleeping. loose pajamas hung low on his toned hips and his upper body was shirtless. Messy blonde hair was tied up in a stylish man-bun. He looked like a surfer.

"It's too late to call the police now. How about you have a bath, get cleaned up. I'll make up the guest room. Your safe here." He told her sincerely.

Timidly she agreed to what he said. Staying in place until he instructed her further. Madison's brain was telling her it'll be alright but her gut instinct was screaming a different tune.

Deciding that she has no other options Maddy ignored her gut instinct and came when she was called for that bath.

*

An hour later she was clean. A dark brown ring clung to the tub as she got out and drained the water. Disgusted she grabbed the moveable showerhead and washed away the remainder filth.

The man, or Chris, provided her with clean fluffy towels and helped her walk to the guest room. Her feet were tender, bruised and slightly swollen. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Hobbling onto the bed she dragged her feet up and watched Chris carefully. He left and came back with a medical kit. Opening it up next to her on the bed he grabbed gauze, tape, and some anti-bacterial ointment.

"Let me have a look at your little feet, ya?" He smiled.

"Ok," she smiled back. He reminded her of Prince charming.

Chris gently started with her right foot and eventually made it to her left. He said that no dirt or debris was left in the small paper like cuts but the soles of her feet were completely bruised. Spreading the cream on her feet he bandaged them up so they were a little protected.

After he was thru he helped her get tucked into bed. Instantly her achy and wary body melted into the warm softness that was the bed. A thick fluffy comforter completely enveloped her while fleece sheets helped cushion her sore limbs.

"Now, you go to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe her, I promise. And in the morning, I'll call the cops." He smiled, tucking her in.

"Thank you" she murmured into her pillow.

"Your most welcome, sleep now sweetness." He soothed.

Standing he turned the light off and closed the door part ways. Feeling too exhausted to be on full alert Maddy stupidly allowed herself to fall asleep.

*

Madison didn't know what time it was or how long she had been asleep for. All she did know is that whatever sleep she did get, she was woken out of by a fright. A fright caused by Chris stabbing her in the bare butt with a needle.

Startled she jumped at the sudden pain and then flush with heat as he injected whatever foreign substance into her body.

After Chris pulled the needle out he rubbed her bum cheek and attempt to sooth her somewhat frantic state.

"Sshh" he hushed "It's alright, ya? It's just a little sleepy time medicine."

"I don't...I don't understand!" Madison stuttered, the room was starting to spin and her head was becoming heavy. "You said you'd help me, you said...I was safe!"

She could feel tears tickle her eyes as the drugs effects became stronger and stronger. Chris rubbed her back softly and shushed her once more.

"Easy little one." He addressed quietly. "You're going back to Tom, you naughty little minks. You'll be safe there, it's where you belong."

"N...no!" Maddy slurred out, no longer able to lift her head.

One of the last things Madison saw before whatever Chris gave her rendered her unconscious was Tom in the doorway. He had a mixture of disbelief and worry etched onto his face. Hands on his hips he watched her carefully in complete silence.

"Tom, mate, you gotta be careful. I found her this time but I can't guarantee I will the next. You're bloody lucky!" Chris addressed seriously.

"I know" Tom replied, somewhat relieved she was recovered. "I'll make sure she won't get away next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the holidays. Pesky relatives hovering over your shoulder while your trying to write. "What are you writing? Can I read it?" No. Just, no.
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Nookie at the end. It's fitting. Also. No matter how much of a diabolical semi-psychotic prick Tom is in this story, I can guarantee he will NOT kill or seriously maim Madison.

"Don't fucking scowl at me, Madison. It's your own damn fault you're in this mess!" Tom snapped, raising her legs up and placing them under a pillow.

Maddy laid against the headboard with her head elevated much like her legs. When she woke back up from whatever Chris had given her, she was tucked back into the bed. Tom had been passively-aggressively tending to her like her own private doctor.

A permanent scowl had plastered itself on her face as Maddy found herself back at square one. This time in far worse shape than ever. Now she had no means of escape even if she wanted too.

Tom wiped his hands clean with a towel and approached the bed. Resting a hand on the bed beside her Tom leaned in and kissed her softly, rubbing his nose against hers. Maddy's sour look softened a little as she returned the awkward show of affection.

"I was so fucking scared!" Tom mumbled, his lips moving softly across hers. "I looked for you, you know."

"You did?" Madison questioned, finding it hard to believe.

"You went east, I went west," Tom explained. "I...when it got dark out I was worried that you wouldn't survive the night and then..."

"Chris ratted me out." Maddy bitterly mumbled.

Tom smirked lightly and nodded his head before kissing her forehead lightly and moving towards the dresser. Grabbing a T-shirt out of his drawer he tossed it to her.

"Was Chris even allowed to give me that stuff? I mean, does he even know how to use it?!" Madison sourly asked while putting his shirt on.

She was once more engulfed with his scent. Maddy didn't want to admit it but his smell comforted her.

Tom turned to her with a raised eyebrow, once more busying himself with tending to the blankets and pillow formation.

"Chris is more than capable of giving it to you. I should know, we went to university together." Tom defended lightly, sitting on the bed beside her. His hand rested idly on her knee. He stared off into space and collecting his thoughts. "Maddy I'm sorry ok? I panicked. I didn't think this whole thing would unravel like that."

Tom's excuse was iffy at best. She knew that she shouldn't accept it and in her heart Madison didn't. But on the outside she was willing to smile and reply "I understand" Tom in return squeezed her knee and laid down beside her.

He rested his head in the crook of her arm and closed his eyes. Madison found herself running her fingers idly thru his short locks. Tom was breathing softly, his hand lay softly on her stomach while the other was above her head. He looked like a big baby.

"The temperature was -2℃ last night. Your lucky that you didn't die." Tom sighed into her arm.

Tom crammed his neck upwards and pressed his lips to the side of her neck. Delicately he seduced her with soft tender kisses. Turning her head to the side she moaned, cursing her body and emotions for betraying her brain.

"I bet you were absolutely freezing, naughty girl." He murmured against her skin.

Madison melted into a puddle of goo as he snaked his way between her legs, mindful of her sore feet. Unable to protest she lay there as he moved his mouth along her chest and up her throat before settling back on her mouth. Placing her arms loosely around his body she hugged him.

Her shirt was quickly dispersed over her head landing somewhere on the floor, leaving her bare-chested.

Tom took in the site of her breasts, the red marks, and scratches from her adventure yesterday. Sighing he affectionately kissed the marks, nuzzling into her breast with his nose.

"Sweetness, you gotta be more careful. Look at you!" Tom whined.

Despite strong evidence of an even stronger erection Tom opts to just hold her. She suspects if she wasn't sore or injured he'd be more inclined to ravage her like he did most nights.

His behavior actually was confusing her a great deal. Logically you'd think he'd be super pissed off. Madison would be assaulted somehow and Tom would either kill her or have her tied up to prevent future escape.

Instead, he was behaving like a man who had his missing girlfriend returned. Un-conventionally that was the case but she didn't expect him to hold this much sympathy.

"I thought you'd be more livid than this," Maddy commented.

"Oh, I'm mad. But I realized there's no real point of taking it out on you physically. It's not like you can run away from me anytime soon." Tom smirked, a hint of predator in his voice. "You did the damage to yourself out of your own stupidity. I think that's punishment enough."

A scowl. He got another unhappy scowl. She was injured because she was running away from the man that kidnapped her. This was still Tom's fault even though he didn't physically do it to her.

"Don't be sour, you know it's true!" Tom pointed out. "You're lucky it's me and not some other man. I'm pretty sure this is against the rules in the criminal handbook." He joked dryly, sweeping his hand over you laying comfortably in bed.

Tom kissed her mouth lightly, barely moving his lips on hers. A hand cupped the side of her face as he held her still and pressed his forehead to her cheek affectionately.

"I really was scared shitless when I couldn't find you," Tom confessed, "There were calls for snow even."

"I'm sorry" she sighed softly.

"Just...donot do it again, ya?" Tom asked.

There was a foreign hint of sincerity in his voice and raw emotion in his blue eyes. Nodding your head you promised not to escape again. At least not into the woods completely naked and shoeless in the middle of winter. There were still other opportunities to take advantage of if she were capable of actually talking herself into doing them.

Breaking the awkward silence he checked the time and smiled "Time to change those bandages. Tomorrow we might want to let the air get to the wounds a bit."

"Ok," she weakly replied.

*

Once the bandages were off Madison quickly realized that she was unable to leave the bed. Tom had undressed her feet, smeared some thick cream on it and left the room to "Work"

Sammy hopped up on the bed beside her and quickly started purring. Focusing her attention between the cat and the TV Maddy was temporarily distracted.

Upon occasion, Tom would come in and check on her. He'd carry her to the bathroom or bring her something to eat or drink. Her immobile state seemed to please him greatly. Just another way of having complete control over her. And she was the one to give him that opportunity, that stung a lot.

A few times Madison found herself drifting off. Every six hours or so Tom would give her a little white pill and tell her to take it. When she inquired as to what it was he simply replied "Medicine" Madison took the pill because she feared the alternative. Which would be Tom forcing her to take the pill.

A couple of times Tom had been on the phone with who she presumed to be Chris. He gave him updates on how she was, which she thought was ridiculous. The bloody fool ratted her out and basically gave her back to Satan! He deserves to know nothing!

The last time he was speaking to Chris, Madison gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. Tom placed his hand over the speaking part and snapped "Stop that!" He added a venomous hiss to the ending sending her stomach tumbling.

Sammy shifting his weight against her thigh brought Maddy out of her memories. Gazing at the fat feline lovingly she smiled. She did miss Sammy Boy while wandering around in the woods. As stupid as it sounded the lazy animal would have been insanely missed if she did escape.

*

A few days had gone by and Tom deemed her suitable for sex. Something that should turn her off actually turned her on a good significance.

"Umm," she moaned, threading her fingers thru his hair.

Tom smirked into her left breast, nipple hard and peaked under his tongue. In slow calculated movements, he rubbed himself against her aching sex.

"I missed this!" He confessed, lust dripping heavily from his voice.

"Me too," she told him truthfully, rubbing her foot against his upper leg.

"I know you did baby!" He cooed, grabbing her jaw between two fingers and jarring her face up to look at him. Roughly he pressed his lips to hers and took control. "And if you ever leave me again you'll be sorry," He growled possessively. His eyes dark with lust.

Unable to respond fast enough Tom took advantage and kissed his way down her stomach to the top of her mound. Maddy pressed her weight on her elbows and watched him place kisses along her womb and the top of her sex, marking his territory.

Tentatively she reached her hand down and stroked thru his ginger curl, nudging him on silently.

Tom smirked, tracing his tongue down between her folds, dipping the tip between them lightly. Giggling she curled her toes and said "Tickles" He smirked, forging the past and licking her core deeply.

"Umm, tastes like mine!" Tom growled.

Maddy lets a little gasp escape her lips as she arched her hips into his face wantonly. Familiar fingers grazed across her hips, holding them finally to further his assault.

Rough open mouthed kisses were felt along her inner thighs. Madison could feel his teeth scraping on her tender flesh. Tom bit down, hard, leaving his mark.

"So sexy." He murmured into the light flesh wound.

Panting, her chest flushed from arousal, Madison rested her arms on either side of her head and watched as Tom stalked back between her legs like a predator. He grinned deeply as he pressed his body against hers. Madison felt Tom's full weight on her body as his hands traveled the length of her arms, fingers encasing her wrists.

"You're a very naughty girl, Madison." Tom cooed darkly "Naught, naughty, naughty!"

To further demonstrate his dominant hold on her he gripped her risks almost painfully and pinned them to the bed. Lowering himself further Tom bucked his hips forward in the search for the moist heat he knew so well. His actions reminded Maddy of something completely feral.

It only took three tries before he slid hilt deep into her core. Madison cried out, her body unused to his size and width after his absents. Tom ground himself as deeply as possible, wiggling his hips to drive home his size. Pausing a moment he allowed her to adjust.

Maddy rested her legs on either side of his hips in an attempt to relieve to pressure in her lower back. Tom placed both her wrists in one hand and uses the other to take hold of her jaw. Mashing his lips on hers in a bruising manner he took the spear of her lips.

Short, deep and powerful thrusts of his hips had Madison crying out. It disgusted her how much she needed this.

"Oh god!" Maddy cried softly.

"Ya, is that nice?" Tom asked her, a smile on his face.

"P...perfect."

Tom released her wrists and repositioned his arms on either side of her head. Increasing his speed he pounded into her causing her to cry out, teeth chattering. He stopped abruptly and pressed his nose against hers. Looking her dead in the eyes he spoke "Place your arms above your head, keep them there. Don't move them until I tell you too!"

Submissively she did as he asked, swallowing heavily. Tom's eyes were black as midnight. A chill rose up her spine and Maddy shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Good girl" he whispered along her lips.

Tom raising himself up over her and began a slow deep rhythm. He eyed her breasts before lowering his head and sucking a pert nipple between his lips. Madison moaned and thrust her chest up info his mouth. Tom smiled around her nipple, a hand protectively holding the mound in place.

"Your so beautiful, so perfect!" He praised thru a moan "I love it!"

Unable to find words to compliment his affection Madison tilted her head to the side Submissively and twisted her body slightly pronouncing her feminine figure further. Tom growled lustfully and grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her to him and onto his full length.

"Move your hands, take hold of the headboard!" Tom instructed.

Madison reached up and steadied herself. Keeping her hips slightly tilted she moved along with Tom. Their rhythm steady but frantic. She could feel his thickness rubbing her insides and his length teasing her g-spot.

"Cum for me!" Tom demanded with a hiss "I ache to feel your quim clenching around my cock! You're like my drug!"

Maddy could feel it in her tummy before he had tenderly soothed his fingers between her folds, binding the spot where they connected.

Tom knelt between her legs keeping his pace, holding her open and exposed to his watchful eye. Licking his lips Tom moaned deeply, manipulating her sensitive sex and observing his manhood penetrate her body.

"Fuck" he gasped, slow and loud "Jesus Christ! I love how your cunny spreads out around my cock! So fucking wet and creamy for me, umm!"

"I...I'm gonna cum!" Maddy cried, her cheeks rosy.

"Then cum!" He replied, fingertips stroking along her clit.

Madison bit her lower lip. A tingling started in her pussy and spread to her lower back. That spring Tom wound so well in her tummy started to tighten. Thighs shaking and her breath hitching Maddy felt herself start to peak.

"Chris suggested something I never thought of." Tom huffed, increasing the speed of his movements "He said that if I got you pregnant not only would it make you more compliant but you'd be less likely to run away."

She couldn't breathe. And for reasons entirely unrelated to the pleasure Tom was giving her.

He pinned her body back down with his, his full weight leaving her defenseless. He smirked into her mouth, a wicked glint in his eyes. Easily he subdued her wrists once more and held her down to his complete advantage.

"You...you wouldn't!" She gasped, bucking against him. Whether it was to try and get him off her or a reaction for more pleasure, Maddy didn't know.

"I have" he hissed, pushing into her with uneasy short deep thrusts "Nothing to lose at this point!"

Tom's movements were uneven and his breathing was labored. Madison knew that he was going to cum soon. When he buried his face in the crook of her neck and hugged her body tightly against his she knew he was about to cum.

Her traitor body had finally reached the peak. Shivering, Madison felt her womanhood throb subtly around him. Her sex flooded with a warm flush as her nipples stiffened against Tom's chest. Feeling light headed she lay there upset that her body actually had the audacity to orgasm!

Tom stiffened momentarily and then gasped into the side of her neck, hot air fanning across her skin. Instinctively she embraced him. Wary arms hugged around his broad back as Tom struggled to remain in control.

Madison could feel him empty his load deep inside her body, coating her walls and splashing against her cervix. Normally this would excite her but now she prayed to god she wouldn't get pregnant. A few short testing thrusts assured that he deposited every last bit he had to offer.

Shakily he pulled out and off her, resting on his side. Tom brushed a few loose strands of hair put of her face. Madison stayed on her back staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Tom just watched her curiously never saying a word.

Now was not the best time to pick a fight with him. Especially since she couldn't run away. Did she even want to run away? What if he did get her pregnant? Should couldn't possibly look after a child on her own. And her parents would never believe that she didn't willingly have a baby.

They'd assume she got knocked up, ran away with the father and didn't tell anyone.

That sneaky asshole! Maybe that was his new plan to get out of abduction charges. She couldn't figure out who she hated more, Tom or Chris. Probably Chris for suggesting this in the first place. If Tom was a psychopath then Chris must be a sociopath because this was downright diabolical.

"I better not be pregnant," She spoke flatly, refusing to even look at him.

Tom sat up and paused, legs hanging off the side of the bed. He glanced at her once and then stood. Grabbing his discarded clothing he proudly walked to the door. He reminded her of a strong alpha male who finally bred with the prized bitch. Pausing, he turned to her and said: "That's not up to you to decide, it's nature's task."

Tom left the bedroom and Madison to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, you make me smile like a One Direction Fangirl during a meet-N-greet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a shorter chapter but it serves its purpose.
> 
>  
> 
> *I winged it with the birth-control. I have no idea how that form actually works and I'm too lazy to look it up.

"3…no no maybe 4? Fuck, how does this work again?!" Madison muttered to herself in an irritated fashion. She had locked herself in the master bath and resolved to figure this dilemma out, uninterrupted. "Think! Ok...I was given the birth-control shot 3 months ago, but it's still on my system for how long? Damn it! I should have been paying attention!"

Slamming her palms down on the cool marble countertop she glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"If anything, I have like, a month...I think, tops before I actually have to start panicking!" Madison huffed under her breath.

At first, she had tried to avoid sex with Tom at all costs. This only made the man more bound and determined to mount her. He became far more aggressive and quite frankly Maddy didn't want to deal with it. Reluctantly she submitted and Tom though he was winning.

It had been two weeks since she's gone missing and one week since the incident with Chris. Although she hadn't physically seen Chris since that night Tom still talked to the blonde Aussie cretin on the phone almost daily now.

Her resolve was teetering on not giving a shit anymore and melt down. Since she tried to escape Tom had been hovering around her like an annoying little bee. He wasn't giving her the opportunity to actually sit down and think, hence, locking herself in their bathroom.

"Maddy" Tom called from behind the closed door. "Get out here please, I have to talk to you."

Shaking her head she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Madison didn't recognize that woman anymore. Her skin was splotchy, dark circles framed her eyes and she looked like she had aged about 10 years. Tom was literally sucking the life out of her.

Obediently she opened the door and came face to face with the devil.

The more she was around Tom the more she was convinced the man was actually the devil. The bible did say the devil would be tempting and attractive, Tom was both. He was also cunning, very smart. Too smart.

Once he acknowledged that she was intact and nothing significant had happened in that bathroom, he made his way to the bed. Sitting on the edge he patted it lightly for her to sit, she did. Awkwardly Madison sat there and waited for him to talk. She certainly didn't have anything to say to him.

"I have to start going back to work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Sundays." Tom told her flatly "Standard 8 hours, 9-5" he added, it was a rarity that Tom volunteered personal and potentially incriminating evidence about himself. "I have to figure out what to do with you. I don't trust you not to run away from here."

"But...I haven't even…I won't!" She defended in a tone of desperation that even made her cringe.

"But you have." He corrected firmly. "Chris can't look after you because he works nights and is generally sleeping when I'm at work."

Praise Jesus.

"And I can't ethically tie you to a bed for 8 hours, can I?" Tom asked her seriously.

Ethics?! He wanted to acknowledge ethics?! The man that knocked her out while she was jogging abducted her and is trying to force her to have his baby?! Blinking she sat there in stunned disbelief staring at the wall.

"So, are you going to let me go then?" Madison quickly asked.

Tom snorted at her and shook his head. "I told you, I'm not going to jail."

"Then your either going to have to kill me or leave me here by myself and trust me." Madison snapped.

Tom glared at her darkly and growled "Don't speak to me like that! I'm trying to have a normal conversation with you and your acting like a child!" He took a deep breath and regained his composure before continuing "I told you, I'm not going to kill you! Its physically impossible for me to take you to work with me because I deal with the public."

"So you are leaving me here then?" Madison asked confused. She really didn't see any other option besides that, seeing how Tom basically eliminated all logical suggestions.

"Not a hope in hell," He smirked "I'm going to be dropping you off at a friends house. He'll watch you as he works from home."

No, no no! The mere thought sent Madison into an internal anxiety attack. That was outside her bubble, that wasn't Tom, she didn't know this person! He can't do this! Oh, why did she try and escape? If she hadn't he wouldn't be moving her 3 days out of the week!

"No!" She yelled out abruptly "I'll be good, I promise! I won't even leave the bedroom! You can lock me in here with Sammy!" She bartered desperately.

Tom was startled by her sudden burst of emotion. Clutching her shaking hands he explained, once more, why he couldn't trust her.

Everything was gone. Her brain was going into code-red meltdown mode. Her schedule, her routine…her space, all gone! She can't adapt to a new environment and a new man! Why did Tom have to work, she wanted him to stay here!

"He's generally a nice guy. Just don't be wicked and he won't get cross. I trust him to take good care of you. And I trust you not to be a pain in the ass." Tom reassured her.

"You trust Chris too and he drugged me." Madison pointed out somewhat defeated.

"I trust Chris enough to drug you. He knows what he's doing." Tom corrected

"Will the other man drug me?!" Madison asked panic laced in her voice.

"No, why should he? Chris did what he had to do. If I showed up to take you home, and you were completely lucid, you'd have had a complete breakdown. Your body and brain were too stressed to deal with that." Tom explained. "You'll be ok, I promise."

Why was Tom so sure that she'd be ok, exactly? What type of man agrees to look after another mans abducted prize? The circumstances behind his babysitting had to be known. Madison was a grown woman and they typically didn't have to be watched unless they were fucking mental.

Had he done this before? Chris seemed remarkably unaffected by the situation as well. What the fuck had she gotten herself into, exactly? The longer she stayed with Tom the deeper the spiders web became. Maybe they're all weirdos and have some bizarre club where abducting women are perfectly normal.

"Chris and I went to school with him. Besides Chris, he's the only other man I can trust to keep you safe while making sure you don't do something naughty." Tom smiled softly at her.

Just how the fuck was she going to keep her head above water now? Toms words did little to soothe the unbearable panic that still swirled in her guts. She couldn't fully comprehend this entire situation. Madison was slowly creeping farther and farther into that black hole of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't quite know who the "Friend" is just yet. If anyone has any suggestions, please suggest away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Madison" Tom addressed firmly "Get out of the car!"

"No!" She snapped back just as firmly.

He leaned on the car's frame and tried to collect himself. "Madison. Sweetheart, my sunshine...get out of the car!" He repeated, the last five words punctuated.

"No!" She repeated.

"Right, well, you insist on doing this the hard way then!" Tom sighed.

Madison felt hands on her forearms and the sensation of being violently tugged out of the car. Stumbling slightly she corrected herself in time to fight against her impending doom.

Digging her heels into the gravel she placed all her weight down and yanked against Tom, who was dragging her towards the front door. Once he realized that she was fighting him he paused. He tightened his hold on her and glared.

"You don't want to play this game little girl!" Tom warned. "You'll lose and you won't like it very much!"

"You can't leave me!" Madison replied panic in her voice. "Please!" She begged.

His grip lessened only a little, wary of her ulterior motive if she had one. Madison didn't. Maddy honestly didn't want Tom to leave her. Not here, not like this!

She barely slept the night before. What little sleep she did get was when Tom became fed up of her tossing and turning, resulting In him pinning her flatly with his body. His arms wrapped around her comfortably. She'd give anything to be in that position again, and that scared her.

"Maddy I have to work!" Tom reasoned "This isn't forever, I'll come back for you."

"I'll be good!" She bartered "Please, just...take me home and I promise I won't leave the bedroom!"

Tom's eyes light up with her saying the word "Home" The light was quickly replaced by that same firmness as before.

"Nope," he reaffirmed "You're going to go inside and you'll be a good girl."

Maddy refused to relent on her quest for being difficult. The large solid door became closer and closer. The house, from the outside, was similar to Tom's which made her suspect perhaps they're made by the same development.

Tom rang the doorbell with one hand and gripped her arm awkwardly with the other. As a last ditch effort, Madison attempted to bolt away from Tom and back to the car. His grip was stronger than her and he easily slammed her back into his side. Tom growled at her, a warning.

Heavy footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. She felt her breathing increase and a wave of nausea hit her hard. Madison couldn't figure out if she wanted to puke or pass out, maybe both.

Tom stood up straight in a show of control as the door opened. Madison traced the man from his feet upwards. Once she reached his face she found herself shrinking down, completely intimidated. Maddy's fear and panic increased tenfold and the urge to run heightened.

He couldn't. Oh, he wouldn't! But as he leads her inside the house Madison realized he was. Of course, he'd find the most physically intimidating man to look after her. It was easier to assure her submission if the man looked like he wasn't joking around.

Chris had been slightly taller and more muscular but she wasn't scared of him. Chris had a jovial personality and a handsome sweet face.

This man was handsome but in a rugged way. His face was firm and his body posture oozed control and no nonsense. Madison could sense, smell it even, that she wasn't going to get away with anything. Thank god Tom abducted her and not this man.

Tom sat Madison and himself on the couch. In front of them, the babysitter sat, watching her very carefully. He had his head resting in his hand as he gazed at her.

"She's very beautiful, Tom," He spoke finally. He had a faint german accent which added to her anxiety. "So scared, though, like a lamb. I hope you're not beating her, Thomas."

Tom stiffened at the accusation and quickly rebutted it. The man looked at her for confirmation and she subtly nodded her head yes. He just believes them because he sat up straight and dropped the subject.

"Maddy, I have to go." Tom soothed softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll be back after dinner, yes?"

"Please..." She whispered, her voice faltering a little.

Tom looked pained as he stood abruptly and swiftly moved out of her way. Maddy tried to grab him but he was walking briskly to the door. Unsure of what to do she just sat there and cried.

For the first time since she was actually abducted Madison physically cried. And she was crying not because Tom was cruel or wicked to her, or because she missed her family, but because she didn't want Tim to leave her with this strange man.

The man remained seated and studied her distressed form. He wasn't a fool. He wasn't going to offer her sweet words of reassurance or attempt to comfort her physically. He did what was best which was to let her cry it out.

Some time later when she reverted to dry sniffles he finally addressed her.

"Are you done now, Madison? You look exhausted, yes? Come, I put you to bed."

Her legs felt like jelly as she stood. The man towered over her, much like Tom. Skittishly she followed behind the man. He led her to a guest room and physically tucked her into the bed.

"Tom tells me you didn't sleep well? Perhaps once you nap a bit you'll feel better." He suggested.

The man closed the blinds and cast the room in darkness. Maddy pulled the blankets up past her nose and watched him.

"My office is next to this bedroom," He told her seriously. "I will be working in there all day. When you wake, you come and see me. Understood?"

"Y...yes."

"Good girl." He praised. His words having an oddly positive affect on her "Sleep. I won't hurt you. Your safe here."

*

Madison woke a few hours later feeling more drained than before. Her head was pounding and her stomach was complaining from lack of food. Curling up under the blankets she tried to get a better comprehension of the situation.

Her thoughts quickly drifted back to Tom. What was he doing? Did he miss her? Where was he even, what did he do that was so important for him to leave her?

Remembering what the man had said she warily say up and placed her feet on the ground. It took a few moments and some motivation to actually move but eventually she had.

The wall that housed the beds headboard was the wall in which the man shared his office. The office itself was in order and clean. Madison didn't expect anything less. He was busy typing on a computer when she walked in. Sitting in a chair in the corner Maddy remained quiet, too scared to interrupt him.

"How did you sleep?" The man asked finally, a hint of actual concern in his voice.

"Ok, I guess" Maddy replied softly.

"But you did sleep? I checked on you a few times and you were out cold." He informed her.

The thought of a strange man watching her sleep bothered her a lot. It must have shown on her face because the man made an annoyed face.

Her stomach interrupts them, a loud rumbling growl. The man chuckled and said, "I should feed you." Madison felt like a house pet with that statement. She's often said the same thing to Sammy.

In a way, Madison supposed that she was a house pet. A human house pet, how disgusting.

The man brought her into the kitchen and had her sit at the counter. The houses layout was completely different from Tom's but the general theme and materials were the same.

"Tom tells me that he's had you for…two weeks?" The man asked, unsure of the exact date.

"Yes," she meekly replied trying not to make direct eye contact.

"And he's treating you well?"

"Yes"

"He hasn't hit you or forced himself on you, has he?"

She found his concern oddly out of place, much like Chris's, and Madison didn't like it. They weren't supposed to care about her! They were supposed to only care about Tom.

"No!" She replied quickly.

"Good" the man confirmed, nodding his head and going back to chopping the cold chicken "Very good."

"You do know, though...right?" Maddy questioned being very vague on her question in case he didn't.

"I do" he confirmed.

"And you don't care?" She questioned disbelief in her voice.

"Only if he is abusing you." The man answered, looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Fassy a German accent because I can. Also, I was torn between Fassy and Cumberbatch. I chose Fassy because I wanted someone that would physically and mentally intimidate Madison. It plays a big part in her future mentality. 
> 
> Thanks for the suggestions, I enjoyed them all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael shares a little information about Tom.

"Tom is not such a bad man, Madison." Michael, as she was told, had told her before taking a sip of his coffee.

Madison slowly ate the salad that Michael prepared for her. Her vision went from lettuce to the man leaning against the counter. Casually he held the coffee cup while his long legs were crossed in front of him.

"He is grieving. Grief does strange things to good people." He added.

'Grieving' She repeated in her mind, confusion etched on her face. Her confusion prompted Michael to continue and Madison wondered if she should be told about this. Tom never shared anything important with her. Nothing she could potentially use against him in the future.

"You look a lot like her, actually," Michael spoke softly.

"Who?" Maddy asked shakily.

"Someone very important to Tom." Was his answer "She was killed very recently. Six months ago. He was away from work for grieving purposes. Now he has to go back." Michael told her.

Madison felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Out of all the scenario's that crossed her mind as to why Tom snatched her, this wasn't one of them. Of course, it made sense, sort of, but it wasn't an excuse and Michael was still helping him commit a felony.

"Be easy on him. He's gone thru a lot."

"He...he's gone thru a lot?!" Madison snapped, she felt herself hyperventilating.

Michael placed his cup down carefully and leaned against the counter so that he was close to her. Maddy swallowed heavily and pulled away from him. Michaels' eyes had gone dark she could tell he was mad.

When Tom was mad she knew what to expect. Michael was a whole different species of male.

"Madison!" He addressed roughly, his accent more pronounced "We are well aware of what Thomas has done! It was a lapse in judgment. He is a good man that doesn't deserve to go to jail for 20 years. You are in no immediate danger. Christopher and I are watching him!"

By the time he had stopped lecturing her Maddy was shaking in her seat, literary. She felt tears prickle in her eyes and her fight or flight instinct was kicked into full gear.

Michael must have known that she was going to run from him because he caught her wrist with lightning precision. He held her up by her arm as she struggled to stand properly. Michael was partially leaning over the counter, struggling not to hurt her too badly.

"Madison. Running away isn't the answer. I'm not like Tom. I will not chase you thru the woods. I'll let you get eaten by bears." Michael chastise.

"Tom would kill you!" She replied panicked.

"True" Michael agreed

He released her wrist before he accidentally broke anything and she tumbled onto the floor, the stool landing next to her. She remained seated on the floor and Michael came around to where she was. Kneeling he gently took her wrist in his hands and inspected the injury with suspicious accuracy.

"You'll be ok," He reassured her "Don't be foolish anymore. I don't look after naughty babies."

*

When Tom came to get her Madison basically flew into his arms. Her reaction was so unexpected that Tom had become somewhat suspicious as to what happened when he was away.

Maddy hugged him tightly and made sure her legs were firmly around his waist as Tom held her up. He leaned against the wall for added support. Familiar strong hands rubbed her back and he kissed her along the jaw before Maddy nuzzled her way to his lips.

"I missed you too!" Tom spoke between kisses.

Madison was aware that Michael stayed back but watched them carefully. Tom's attention seemed to be on the other man. The two silently exchanging a conversation as Maddy tried to gain Tom's attention once more.

"Sweetness, go wait in the car for me I have to speak to Michael," Tom spoke.

Slowly he released her from his embrace and Madison found herself sliding down his body awkwardly. He help her back to her feet and guided her to the front door, his hand on the small of her back possessively.

Tom stayed that way until she was seated in the car. A look of worry graced his handsome face as he leaned into the car and looked at her.

"Are you ok? Did something happen when I was at work?" Tom inquired softly.

Maddy nuzzled into his hand as he offered it to her. His warmth, his scent, it was comforting and familiar.

"No" she mewed.

"Alright," he replied, not really believing her but not wanting to actually say it. "I'll be back. Stay in the car."

Tom's back muscles were tense as he stalked back to the house. She watched him knock once and then enter the house, closing the door.

The way he was acting made Madison believe that Tom was actually protecting over her. It was a nice thought but the reality was probably jealousy instead. Sighing she pulled her legs up and tucked her head into the door of the car. It was cold out and the sun set. All was quiet and eerie.

Some time later Tom came back to the car and got in, slamming the door and causing her to jump. He looked at her, his blue eyes lingering on her. Madison cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at him and Tom gave a weak smile.

"So," he said softly, turning the car on "What did you do today?"

"Ugh, I had a nap."

"Good" Tom nodded

"I colored a little, watched some TV."

Tom must have believed her because he started driving and didn't question her further on the days rather uneventful out come.

As he drove she couldn't help but stare at him. Michaels words echoed in her brain over and over. Did she pretend it never happened? Did she ask him about it?

'Oh hey, Michael told me your lover was killed about six months ago, how about that?' Didn't exactly sound very nice. And she couldn't possibly word it any better at the moment. Deciding to keep her mouth shut she looked away from the complicated beauty steering them back home.

"How was work?" She asked a relatively safe question.

"Tiring" he replied, yawning. "I trust Michael fed you?"

"Yes," Madison confirmed. "Have you eaten?"

"I ate at the cafeteria before I left." Tom spot. "Wasn't very good but, at least, its food, right?"

"I guess"

Madison felt guilty because she ate relatively well and Tom was stuck eating slop. She should maybe back him a lunch or something for when he goes to work. She wondered what his partner did previously.

That thought was pushed out of her mind temporarily as they pulled up to Tom's house. Sammy was sitting in the front window calling out for them. Madison smiled and rushed out of the car. Tom remained behind for a few moments, lost in thought.

He looked pensive as he approached the front door.

"Go to the bedroom and get undressed," Tom told her darkly. "Lay on the bed, spread your legs and wait for me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut. Seriously, it's all mental porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for you (bad for me) I have a cold. Which renders my brain absolutely useless at everything but thinking. So, in-between unconsciousness (Thanks Sudafed!) and misery I'm able to actually write in bulk. Ya!

Madison honestly didn't know if being aroused was normal in a situation like this. She had, of course, did everything Tom had told her to. He came strutting into the room like the head alpha male, shirt off in one hand and the snap of his jeans opened.

Tom now lay between her bare open legs, his jeans still on. He placed sweet kisses to the insides of her thighs in-between inspecting her privates. Tom had gently parted her folds and easily inserted two fingers into her wetness. He was trying to not be too obvious with his inspection but it was hard not to know. He was treating her like a Dr would giving an exam, an inappropriate exam, mind you.

After he happily concluded that Michael hadn't tampered with her he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Licking and tasting at her entrance. Fingertips dug lightly into her highs as he braced himself, moaning deeply into her quim.

"I missed you," He confessed.

Madison's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy. Running her fingers thru Tom's hair she silently encouraged him.

"I did too" she replied, the sickness of that statement being ignored completely.

"I bet!" He growled into her inner thighs, biting the soft flesh. "Cum, come take me out," Tom commanded, testing on his back beside her.

Maddy sat up on her knees and instantly palmed his erection thru his jeans, squeezing and massaging. Tom hissed in pleasure and bit his lower lip. Blue eyes the color of deep ocean depths.

"Don't tease me!" Tom whined, his tight stomach muscles contracting under her palms as she ran her hand up and down his bare torso.

Just to tease him a little more Maddy playfully put her face over his clothes groin and delicately bit his hardness thru his jeans. A solid hand came to rest on her bare shoulder, shoving her down a little roughly.

Taking the hint she scooted down and settled between his legs. Her hands worked at unzipping his jeans and loosening them enough to pull the clothing down his hips and off his body.

Tom lay there panting in only his briefs. He looked so delectable. Madison couldn't help herself as she leaned in and kissed his stomach, trailing her tongue down his treasure-line and pulling playfully at the elastic waistband of his briefs. Smiling lightly she hooked her fingers into the band and pulled it down.

He raised his hips and helped her shimmy them down his thighs and off his body. Seductively she lay between his legs and touched her lips to his heated flesh. Shuttering with the familiar taste and feel beneath her lips Madison braced herself, hands resting firmly on his hips.

"Take your time" Tom huffed, a slight flush on his face. "I've been dreaming about this all day. I'm going to savor it."

Having calmed herself slightly Madison relaxed against him. Gently she took the base of his shaft and hungrily placed his weeping head into her mouth. Lips secure around Tom firmly she bobbed her head down taking as much into her mouth as possible. Holding him in her mouth she lapped her tongue over his shaft before pulling back up.

"Fuck" he murmured, reaching down to cup her breasts in his hands. Supporting the flesh with his strong hands he massaged them carefully.

Maddy popped him out of her mouth dramatically and swiped her tongue around his head, lapping at the pre-cum. Trailing her mouth down she licked the length flat causing Tom to buck his hips up.

Tom pulled her up his body and her legs straddled his hips. Positioning herself properly Madison teasingly rubbed herself against his hardness. Slicking his shaft with her arousal. Tom grasped her hips and helped her move against him. Raising his hips he was looking for that connection.

Bracing herself Maddy rose up and allowed Tom to take hold of his cock, holding the organ up for her to easily sunk down.

Madison found herself crying out in pleasure as her body molded around his stiff member. Even, after all, this time, Maddy hadn't lost her tightness. Her soft tissues gripped him snuggly creating a beautiful friction.

Tom had his eyes closed tightly, his lip sucked between his lower teeth as he struggled to remain in control. She waited a few moments before flicking her hips back and forth against him. Tom moved his body and held her tight helping them to fall into a rhythm that they both knew too well.

"Umm fuck!" Maddy gasped, looking down at their bodies. She could only see a small bit of his shaft moving in her body but it was enough to make her shutter in delight.

"My thoughts exactly, work me harder!" Tom replied thru a groan.

Maddy moved a little faster and made her thrusts deeper. Tom had gasped and shuttered a few times making her fearful that he came already.

His eyes remained tightly closed and his tongue darted out of his mouth subtly, licking his dry lips. A thin layer of sweat covered his body and his impressive muscle contoured under her.

Without warning, he sat up and took hold of her upper arms. Mashing his lips against hers possessively he kissed her breath away. Pulling back he smirked as she gasped for air.

Tom shifted his weight and pushed her back, pinning her to the bed. Madison clutched his shoulders and adjusted her hips under him. Tom hovered above her, teasing and testing. His hips slowly moving in a circular motion causing a maddening lose of friction.

When she reared her hips upwards for more of him Tom pulled completely out and seized a taut nipple between his lips. He suckled on the bus until she felt it bruise slightly. Growling possessive into the lump of softness he moved to the other, repeating his marking.

"I didn't think it would be this hard leaving you alone with another man," Tom confessed lustfully. "I was so sure Michael molested you while I was away."

"You think I'd let him?" Madison questioned, stroking his chest with her knuckles.

"It's not a matter of you letting him." He corrected, picking up her hand and kissing each of those knuckles. "Michael gets what Michael wants. His seduction is pretty persuasive when he wants it to be."

"Michael doesn't find me attractive. He barely looked at me!" Madison reassured Jim, smoothing her hand between their bodies and easily taking hold of his length. The heavy thick appendage throbbed and twitched in her hands, Tom gasped.

Slowly she jerked him up and down with her hand, rubbing his weeping tip against her folds and between them.

Tom watched carefully what she was doing, licking his lips he moaned and thrust Testingly into her hand. "Don't sell yourself too short, sweetness. And he was looking at you, you just didn't notice."

With that confession, he thrust back into her body sharply. Madison cried out, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively and her fingers clutching at his upper arms.

"Oh" she whimpered, bliss etched on her face as he pounded into her with steady movements.

He continued to study her have as he pushed into her, his eyes boring into hers until Maddy couldn't take any more. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Exposing her neck Tom took advantage and bit near her pulse point. Sucking the flesh between his lips he brought her blood to the surface. A love mark that would surely ward off any wayward thoughts Michael may have towards her.

"My pussy" he growled darkly into the side of her neck "Mine!"

"Yes, yours!" She panted.

"Always!" He added sharply, hooking one of her legs and resting it on his shoulder.

Maddy stretched herself out below him and concentrated on pushing back to meet his thrusts. Tom clutched her hips with an ungodly strength, bruising her. The pain only added to the pleasure now but she'll be feeling it tomorrow.

One of his hands remained on her hip while the other grabbed her throat. Submissively Madison tilted her head back and allowed him to gently apply pressure to her throat, controlling her air flow. This was new. Tom had never choked her before.

As sick and twisted as it were, Maddy found the idea of being in mortal puerile arousing. Tom tested her limits by applying different degrees of pressure to her neck. When he got too aggressive she placed her hand around his wrist and pulled him away easily. Tom smiled in response and kissed her sinfully slow.

She found his hand creeping back to her neck. This time, he rested his hand on the side of her neck, his thumb rubbing along the length of her throat, pressing into her dominantly.

"I don't think you understand who you belong too, Madison," Tom whispered darkly against her throat.

"Y...you" she shuttered, her skin prickling with goosebumps. A chill ran down her spine and spread into a pool of warmth between her legs.

"That's right. Mine, all mine! And I want my sweetness to cum for me." Tom praised.

The hand on her hip slid across her stomach and down to the top of her mound. Skillfully he easily found her clit and stroked his fingers in succession across the sensitive bud. Madison gasped providing Tom the perfect opportunity to tighten his hand around her throat like a snake.

He increased his thrusting, hitting her cervix lightly, an odd sensation that they discovered Madison quite liked. Tom's fingers easily slipped across her clit, Madison's own arousal making it easy.

The pleasure she was getting from Tom and the lack of oxygen made her head spin. She felt light headed and it increased her senses. In a way, Madison felt like she was drunk.

Slowly the tension in her belly tightened and that familiar jolt of electricity burst through her body. Instantly she found herself clutching and throbbing around Tom's member. He abandoned her throat and pressed both hands down into the mattress steadying himself for those final thrusts.

When he paused and arched his back inward she knew that he had cum. Tom seated himself as deeply as he could, coating and creaming her insides with his essence. Madison noted that he stayed planted inside her longer than usual.

Cautiously he pushed inside her a few more times before pulling out completely. Parting her folds he watched as his cum left her body slowly. Madison moaned when she felt an exploratory finger being inserted into her core, stroking her insides and pulling more of his cum out of her body.

"Fuck that's gorgeous!" He hissed. Taking possessive hold of her hips he dragged her closer to him and rested her bottom on his thighs, propping her up for a better view.

Curious as to what he's doing she silently studied him. He used two fingers to scissor her open and get an intimate look at her insides. Clutching at his fingers she felt a small trickle of cum flow out around his fingers.

"Push out" he begged lustfully "I wanna watch my cum leave your cunt!"

Biting her lower lip gently she concentrated on pushing out like he asked. Tom made the sound of approval, pulling her apart and stretching her open. He seemed to be fascinated all of a sudden by something he's done many times before.

Tom scooped up some of his wayward cum with his fingers and rubbed it carefully into the outside of her pussy, the inside of her thighs and eventually her stomach. Madison wasn't aware that he came that much.

"Mine!" He growled playfully, falling back between her legs. "My little one!"

He hugged her to him and softly nuzzled his nose against hers. Brushing hair put of her forehead he pressed a tender kiss to the area before stroking random areas of her body with the back of his hands.

When she yawned and shivered a little Tom got up and helped her to bed properly. He settled in beside her and turned the light off. Sighing into the side of her neck he draped his arm around her waist and held her close. Tucked into against her body Madison let the familiar warmth and smell of Tom lull her asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, three updates in one day. Tis' the season, indeed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes her an offer she can't refuse, or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after 1am, therefore today is tomorrow and I didn't update 4 times in one day.

"Did Michael happen to give you a shot of something, yesterday?" Tom inquired cautiously, looking at her thru the reflection of the mirror.

It was some ungodly early morning hour which had Madison yawning. Stretching until her back popped in the place she then padded to the open doorway of his bathroom.

"What do you mean, shot? Shot of alcohol or…" Madison asked a little confused.

"No, sweetness. I mean a shot like what Chris gave you. A needle essentially with stuff in it." Tom explained.

"N...no! Why was he supposed too?!"

"No. Of course not. I was just curious if he had or not." Tom dismissed, trying and failing to hide his nervousness. "When are you due to have your ugh...monthly visitor?"

Again. His question had completely thrown her off track. Referring to her mind calendar she concluded that in a week from now she should get her period. That is unless Tom had been successful with his threats at getting her pregnant. Madison sincerely hoped she wasn't pregnant.

"A week from now," Maddy told him truthfully.

"Right," Tom acknowledged, running his fingers thru his hair to get it to sit just right. "I'll get you some stuff while I'm in town."

She knew that Tom was itching to say it. He didn't mention anything about babies or potential missed periods just to avoid a fight with her. Tom knew that as of right now, that quest was completely one-sided.

"Go get dressed you're going back to Michaels for the day." Tom urged, shooing her away with his hands.

You'd think with that little episodes last night Tom would refuse to send her back there. Hopefully, when he picks her up tonight she won't have to deal with his dominant behavior again.

*

Despite her reluctance to leave the vehicle Madison made it less difficult for Tom this time. Getting out of the car voluntarily she made sure to drag her feet and take her time.

Michael stood in the open door. His hands on his hips and an annoyed look on his face. Maddy had often seen that look on her mother's face. Michael mimicked a concerned parent. A role she could see him fulfilling despite being close in age with Tom.

Madison trudged on past Michael and into the house. When he said "Good morning" she simply replied with a grunt and continued on. Tom spoke to him outside the door for a few minutes before leaving. The sound of the door closing caused her stomach to drop onto her feet.

"Sourpuss" Michael spoke coming to stand in front of her. "What is wrong with you this morning? Are you sleepy once more?"

She was more sore and stiff if anything. But talking about her sex life to Michael wasn't exactly on her top priority list.

"I take that as a no," He concluded on his own. "Your neck, it's bruised. Am I to assume that's from consensual sex?"

"If a man abducts a woman is it ever consensual?" Madison asked him in a serious tone.

"Matter of perception," Michael answered "Some may argue that if the participants orgasm or even voluntarily submit, it could be consensual. Or Stockholm Syndrome. The lines are often blurred and manipulated by the justice system."

"Are you a lawyer?" Maddy asked curiously, playing idly with her thumb.

"No" Michael smiled softly.

She knew better than to pry any deeper into his personal life. Madison had only been around this man for a day.

Michael paused a moment. He was deep in thought. Madison believed that he was fighting some sort of internal battle. His blue eyes had focused on some far away point across the room.

"Your birth control, the shot. Are you still ok?" Michael finally asked her. There was a hint of regret that he even mentioned it. What was said he couldn't take back so he had to go with it.

"How do you know about my birth control? Tom doesn't even know..." Madison asked, suspiciously. Cocking her head to the side she tried to figure him out.

He remained cool as a cucumber. Casually relaxed in front of her with his hands in his pockets waiting for her to answer the question.

"Do you need more or are you alright?" Michael asked. He tried so hard to mask his concern but failed. His eyes gave it away.

"So you -"

"Know about Tom's quest to get you pregnant? Yes. I'm aware of it. Chris is...His intentions are good but the motive is bad." Michael answered. "I don't think you should have one. Not now anyways or under these circumstances."

This was a trick. It was a trap. Tom was testing her thru Michael. But then again...Tom was awfully nervous about bringing to the topic of injections up this morning. Perhaps Tom knew of Michaels intentions and wanted to know if she agreed to it.

If she did agree to it and failed to become pregnant, he'd know something was wrong. Tom was a healthy man in his prime. There shouldn't be anything medically wrong with his reproduction.

"What happens if I'm already pregnant?" Madison asked seriously.

"I'll give you a test. If it comes up positive, I can't give you the drug. I won't risk harm to the fetus. Your body could spontaneously abort the baby. We don't want that." Michael explained softly "If it's negative I'll let you decide what to do. It's not my choice or Toms. Although, I know he'd beg to differ."

*

Madison hopped nervously from foot to foot. Michael watched her with a slightly annoyed look on his face at her immaturity.

"Stop that" he chastised. "You'll slip and fall!"

She peed on the stick. Following Michaels directions, she had taken a pregnancy test for the first time in her life. Anxiously she waited for the outcome. Michael was composed as she expected him to bed. He kept checking his watch to see if it had Bern time.

"Times up" he announced.

"You read it!" She begged anxiously.

"Umm," he grumbled in response. He took a look at the stick and told her "You're not pregnant." To reassure her he showed her the test. Two negatives. She needed a negative and a positive. "I won't rush you but I really think it would be in your best interest to get that birth control booster."

Madison followed him into his office once they washed their hands and disposed of the test. Michael took his seat behind the desk and resumed his typing, leaving Maddy to sit in the chair opposite to him.

"Are you a doctor?" She asked finally, her legs swinging nervously back and forth.

"Umm," he grunted once more, his reading glasses being pushed down to the tip of his nose so he could see her better.

"That's…reassuring?" She smiled.

"Probably more so if I was a policeman," Michael spoke while taking his glasses off. He rubbed his temples slowly. He seemed stressed. Clearly dealing with her was something he didn't use too. "Look, I can get you the necessary drugs and I won't tell Tom."

"Telling him or not doesn't matter if I fail to get pregnant. He'll figure it out eventually, then what?" Madison asked him, a deadpan expression on her face.

Michael became lost in thought as he debated on whether to speak further. He brought his hand up to clutch his chin and covered his mouth with his fingers. It took about 5 minutes of pure silence before he spoke again.

"Madison. Leave the subject alone, yes? Tom will get over this baby business." Michael addressed firmly "His...when his partner died she was pregnant. Just barely pregnant mind you, but enough that Tom was actually excited."

Her heart shattered. She couldn't imagine how horrible it must be to loose two things you care about in the whole world and at the same time.

"We figure that Tom is trying to desperately get back what he lost. Naturally with you resembling his partner having you pregnant would make everything seem normal again." Michael went on to explain. "Obviously from a medical practitioner's viewpoint, this is not good. I have other people to think about, whether I want to care or not."

Speechless, Madison was utterly speechless. She thinks her tongue may have joined her stomach on the floor. Michaels logic made sense but what didn't make sense is how Maddy found herself reacting to this bit of information.

She felt awful that Tom had to go thru that. Part of her wanted to have a baby with him because she could give him that gift he wanted so badly. But the practical part of her said it was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Actually, she had been abducted, held captive for close to three weeks now and hidden by a network of highly educated, wealthy, men. Yet, none of this seemed to bother her at this particular moment.

"I don't know," she told him so softly that Michael barely heard her.

"Think about it some more, please. Hopefully, you'll come to the conclusion before you to create new life. Once the baby is in your womb I can't help you get rid of it. I can only help you thru the necessary steps during your pregnancy." Michael pressed. He sounded exactly like a concerned parent would when speaking to their child who was in potential danger. Even his facial expression had softened dramatically.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Madison lied, smiling at the man.


	12. Chapter 12

Oddly enough Tom hadn't touched her sexually since her conversation with Michael. Madison wasn't exactly about to jump him but she did entertain the thought. Instead, he resolved to cuddle her, sleeping an unusual amount of time and being rather sluggish. He blamed his work schedule and she didn't question him. A few times he had been late picking her up from Michaels.

Laying in the bed with Sammy between them, both watched the TV. Some movie they've probably seen a million times played on the screen while it poured rain outside.

It was times like these that gave her time to really think.

There were no signs of another female or a pending infant in this house. Everything was distinctly masculine with the exception of a few hygienic items Tom had bought for her.

Of course, it had been many months since the tragedy and perhaps he had gotten rid of it, or someone else had cleaned up. But Madison couldn't write off the idea of Michael bullshitting her on purpose. Nothing makes a captive compliant than a sob story about their capture. Especially if it made Tom appear more human and she was probably cracked physiologically.

The only problem with that theory is Maddy couldn't prove it true either way unless she asked Tom. Asking him something so sensitive wasn't something she was leading for joy to do. Tom's temper was volatile at best and anything could set him off.

"You're quiet. Usually, you're chattering my ear off." Tom commented during a commercial, looking at her.

"Just listening to the rain." Maddy lied.

Tom grunted in response and went back to petting Sammy. Sammy still lay relaxed between them, stretched out like a big fat furry caterpillar. His purring helped cut the tension in the room. Madison didn't know what she'd do without that cat.

"Chris is coming for dinner tomorrow. We have to go over some conflicting paperwork." Tom informed her, stretching lazily under the blanket.

Madison suppressed a giggle. She's seen Sammy make that exact move before.

"Oh?" Was her only response.

She didn't know how she should feel about that exactly. Madison wasn't exactly Chris's biggest fan in the world after that bout of betrayal, but she had no real say in the matter. Tom basically ruled the roost.

"You'll have to cook." He told her. A brief look of worry washed on his face as he turned to her "You can cook, right?"

"And bake" smiled sweetly.

"Good. We need to go get groceries. Can I trust you enough to actually come with me?" Tom questioned, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Yes!" Maddy quickly replied "God yes, I'll be good! I promise!"

"Alright," Tom sighed "Tomorrow morning we'll go grocery shopping. Make a list please."

*

Madison clutched the grocery list tightly in her hand. She stood in the front of the store. Anxiety and panic courses thru her veins.

Were the lights always this bright? People, there were so many strange people walking around. And the noise! A bead of sweat rested on her brow as she tried to breathe.

'You can do this!' She mentally assessed.

Tom came beside her with a cart. He gave her a curious look, noting her deer-in-the-head-lights look. Cautiously he placed his hand on the small of her back, rubbing her and calling her name.

Maddy had found a certain area of interest to focus her vision on. Everyone around them blurred info a mass of light and noise. Her sensory process was off, Madison couldn't comprehend this situation.

Paranoia dove deep inside her being as her brain raced. Did they know who she was? Did they care? Why were these people looking at her like this?

"Madison" Tom hissed in her ear slowly, forcing her to accept a rather awkward hug.

Slowly her arms rose and she hugged him. Burying her face into his chest. Tom rubbed her back with his hands and tried to comfort her.

"Its ok" he cooed, kissing the tip of her nose "Everything is fine, yes?"

Madison pulled herself together somewhat. Tom stood in front of her, watching her expression carefully.

Should she run? There were a lot of people here. It would be so easy to scream out for help. Did she even want help? The thought if being pulled away from Tom terrified her. Logically she knew what the answer should be but mentally she went against it.

Gripping Tom's hand tightly she forced herself to walk down the first aisle. Every few minutes or so Tom would study her face and make sure she's not about to crack. For the most part, her expression remained dull. Maddy caught her reflection in the glass and she was reminded of a zombie.

The cherry on top the cupcake is when a man dropped a can of soup on the floor. The unexpected sound sent Madison retreating into Tom's arms. A half-hearted yelp left her lips and she shook. Even Madison didn't understand that reaction.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked, kissing the side of her head.

"Ya," she replied, taking a deep breath "I'm just...nervous I guess."

Before Tom released his hold on her he told her "You're safe with me. I'll protect you. There's no need to be so skittish."

And that was the problem. Madison found herself so attached to Tom that she was relying on him for everything. The isolation and the unique relationship she had developed with Tom were quickly making him the center of her world. Madison couldn't function without him.

*

The dinner dishes were placed in the dishwasher and Madison found herself curled up on the couch. A mug of hot tea in one hand, a happy pussy cat sleeping in front of the fire, and Tom and Chris making background noise.

The two men sat at the kitchen table and went over notes and complicated paperwork. Madison didn't care to know what exactly it was all about. When she first came here she'd have been lingering. Desperate to get as much vital information about Tom as possible.

Now, now she couldn't be bothered. What was the use anyway? They had spent nearly an hour is a crowded grocery store and not one person noticed her. People didn't care that she was gone.

The thought was rather depressing actually.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chris stealing glances at her when Tom wasn't looking. He was probably trying to assess her state. Physically she was perfectly fine. Not a bruise, scrape, cut or blemish that mother nature hadn't made. mentally...well, if the grocery store is any indication as to how her brain is working, Madison was very off.

She didn't acknowledge him. Not now, when she was cooking dinner or seated across from him at the dinner table. Chris was probably the only person who could have actually saved her. Back when her mind wasn't so warped and Madison wanted to be rescued. But instead, he pretended to care and jabbed her full of mystery medicine.

His suggestion for Tom to get her pregnant was the straw that broke the camels back.

How could someone seriously be ok with themselves after doing that? Especially a man that apparently worked in the medical field. Chris was supposed to help people. Not throw them back to the devil and secretly worry about them afterward.

Unable to take Chris's scrutiny any longer she stood up and padded into the bedroom, closing the door for added privacy. Waiting a few moments she opened the door a crack to let Sammy in. That cat followed her around like she was his momma.

*

A few hours later Tom joined her in the bedroom. He never scolded her for the riding behavior towards Chris nor did he question it. Instead, he got undressed and into bed.

Sammy had long since tired of her petting and opted for a chair in the corner. He was curled up like a fluffy throw cushion. Just a small hint of the tanned belly was showing.

Tom looked at his feline, chuckling lightly at the pathetic sight. "Cats" he murmured "Strange little critters."

Tomorrow she was supposed to go back to Michaels. With a day like today, she didn't really want too. Well, she never really wanted too but right now she really didn't want too.

Instinctively Madison cuddled into toms side, her head resting slightly on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat beneath the rise and fall of his chest. Tom ran his fingers thru her hair and observed her closely. She could tell that something was on his mind.

"Madison" he addressed softly "Today at the store, you know, it's ok to be outside the house. I can't keep you in here forever."

"What if someone recognizes me?" She cried softly, her voice strained with emotion.

"The odds of someone physically remembering who you are in a large city like that are very low. People stay missing for many years while openly being in public." Tom explained. "Your bizarre behavior is more likely to attract attention than just walking down the street. You have to relax, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"My protector" Madison sighed, nuzzling into his side.

To drive home his point Tom held her firmly to his body, hugging her with his strong arms. Tucking her in further he kissed the side of her head and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Always" Tom murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you X20 for all the comments. I love you too. Now get off my lawn I just re-sodded the grass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is in a fog right now. Many forgiveness if this chapter sucks.

It had been 10 minutes and Michael continued to sit in his chair in front of her, who was lounging fearlessly on the couch. Michaels' legs were crossed casually in front of him and his arms rested on his thighs by the elbows. Slowly he drummed his fingers together.

Madison felt like she was in a shrink's office waiting for the man to make his deduction.

Actually, Maddy was about 90% sure Michael was a shrink. Which would lead into his persuasive nature and how he'd could break down her barriers despite how hard she fought to keep them up.

"Tom tells me you had a fright yesterday." Michael addressed, watching her carefully. "I'm sorry to hear that. Personally, I'd have approached your reintroduction differently; to each their own. What had you so upset?"

Slowly she turned her head in his direction and gazed at him. "People" she murmured softly.

Michael noted how she grabbed a throw cushion and placed it on her belly. Nervously she pawed the cushion and rolled completely onto her back. Yes, she was definitely in therapy. Madison had tried this once in high school. It didn't go well...

"The volume of people or something else?" Michael probed softly.

"I was scared that someone would recognize me," Madison confessed, sighing heavily. What a stupid thing to fear. Maddy should embrace it.

"You and Tom have developed a very special bond," Michael explained. "It's perfectly natural for you to fear outside interference. Tom is your safety net - your security blanket if you will."

"Isn't that bad?" She questioned.

"Yes and no." Michael sighed. She glanced at his direction in time to see the man sit up straight and pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "The bond is good but we need to make sure that you regain some form of independence."

"Tom won't like that." 3

"He'll be fine over time."

She doubted that very much. Tom seemed to get drunk on the fact that she was so…clingy...now. the smile on his face was unmistakable as she curled on his side last night. Madison stared off into the darkened abyss, her thoughts so jumbled that she couldn't even pick a single point of interest.

"Does Tom know that you're shrinking me?" Maddy asked.

Michael chuckled at that and replied with a smile "He knows I'll talk to you about it. Unfortunately, mental health is not exactly Tom's foray."

There was a long pause between them. The sound of the wind wiping across the windows and the light ran patting down on the roof.

"Have you thought any further on my proposition?" Michael asked, breaking the calm.

"We haven't had sex since you offered," Maddy confessed sadly. Volunteering something she'd normally never share.

"Well, work is stressful." He offered "But that's not exactly what I asked you." When she didn't answer him Michael added: "I'm presuming by your silence you're avoiding the situation."

To be honest, Madison didn't want to answer that question. His piercing blue eyes burning a hole thru her center made Maddy feel compelled to answer regardless. Anything to break his stare.

"It depends on what Tom wants..." Madison told him. "Clearly he's not too interested in the subject if he hasn't physically touched me in a while."

"You keep mentioning that. Does it bother you, the lack of intimacy?" Michael asked.

"Kind of, ya. I mean...I don't know what I've done wrong for him to...ignore me." She replied, her voice cracking.

"Are you scared that he's grown bored of you? Perhaps he's not interested and will cast you aside?"

Madison didn't have a reason out of Tom's mouth as to why he took her. She didn't know if he'd grow bored with her after the novelty wore off. One of her fears was having him push her aside or even give to someone else to enjoy. Maddy didn't know how she'd cope with that.

So much of her world revolved around Tom and his schedule that Madison wasn't able to act independently anymore. They tried last night to reintroduce her back into the wild and that didn't go over so well.

Tom was by her side. How in the hell was Madison supposed to cope alone by herself? The very thought scared the crap out of her.

"I can assure you that's not the case," Michael reassured. "He has a stressful job. Things will go back to normal soon. Perhaps you should seduce him, hum? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Maybe" Maddy replied, "I mean, he does often start things..."

*

Tom lay on his back paying more attention to his magazine then her. Madison sat beside him, shooting daggers at the back of the magazine. Sighing heavily she subtly tried to catch his attention. When that didn't work Maddy adjusted herself roughly enough for the bed to move, nothing.

Irritated she threw off her shirt and made sure it flew past Tom's line if vision. He pushed down the top of his magazine and watched her curiously. Smirking at how her plan worked she crawled towards him.

The magazine was discarded to the side as he watched her straddle his hips. Instinctively Tom rested his hands on her hips and rubbed his thumbs over the soft flesh.

"Why hello there" he cooed thru a smile.

"Hello, yourself!" She groaned, bending forward and placing a teasing kiss between his peck muscles.

Madison, having his full attention now, rubbed herself against his hardening groin. Slowly she trailed her tongue down his stomach and playfully bit the waistband of his briefs between her teeth, yanking and pulling.

Almost instantaneous she watched as he hardened under the material. His obvious attraction to her fueled Madison's fire and she eagerly yanked his briefs down and off his body. The twitching erection resting proudly against his belly filled her with pride.

His lack of attention wasn't due to her it was something else entirely.

"Oh, I've missed this." Tom confessed, running his fingers thru her hair as she hovered over his manhood.

"Me too" she replied, licking her way up from the base to tip.

The familiar smell, the feel and heat radiating off of Tom made her pussy gush. A low moan left her throat as she made sure to run her bare breasts against his thighs.

Tom tried to pull her flush against his body, Madison refused as politely as possible. He gave her a confused look and allowed his hands to linger over her shoulders.

"No no" she scolded lightly "I'm going to take care of you tonight with my mouth."

Grabbing him by the base she held him up and easily slipped his head past her lips. Moaning she savored the flavor and took more of his shaft into her mouth. Humming around the delicate hardness Madison bobbed her head up and down expertly.

Tom gasped and dropped his arms to his sides. Fluttering his eyes closed he adjusted his legs to allow her better access. Easing her way down between his legs Maddy rest on her stomach using her elbows to prop her up.

"Yes," Tom hissed "Fuck, use your tongue!" He encouraged.

Maddy swirled her tongue around his head, licking at his slit and spreading Tom's pre-cum son her tongue. She was about to swallow him while when his phone went off, interrupting her rhythm and the mood.

Grumbling around his cock she pulled off and knelt between his legs. A sour look on her face as her arms rested cross-wise in front of her chest. Glaring she made sure Tom knew she was irritated.

Tom spoke on the phone while studying her. Taking one last look at Tom's dying erection Madison gave up trying to pleasure him. Falling into her side of the bed she lay there waiting for him to get off the phone.

"I need to go!" He said quickly. Ending the call and sitting up somewhat frantically. "There's an emergency at work. Since its late I'll have Michael come over to watch you."

Feeling defeated and somewhat discouraged she remained silent. Nodding her head in acknowledgment she sat back and watched him frantically get ready for work at 2 am. Seeing Tom try to pull on his jeans and balance a cellphone between his ear and shoulder was amusing.

"Michael will be here within the hour. Don't go outside or answer the door for anyone else!" Tom explained in a rush. Leaning across the bed he caught her lips in a passionate embrace. "I'm so sorry." He apologized "I was looking forward to making love."

Tom kissed her once more in a chaste manner. He darted out the door leaving both her and Sammy, who now joined her on the bed, confused.

Now, what was she supposed to do?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Smut-mass and happy Ho-lidays.

Madison didn't know what time Tom crawled back into bed was. She was too exhausted and annoyed to raise her head up and acknowledge the time. Michael had showed up about 40 minutes after Tom left. He tucked her in, turned the light off and presumably crashed on the couch.

Tom was home now and he knelt on the side of the bed, reaching over to stroke Sammy a few times. The feline had gotten into the habit of sleeping above their heads on the pillows after Tom accident rolled over on her poor boy.

His soft purrs broke the silence and Madison rolled onto her back to a smiling Tom.

"Hello, sweetness." He whispered softness.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly, unsure if why they were whispering.

"Its 7 am" he replied, pulling his shirt off and ridding himself of his pants. Surprisingly he chose to discard it on the floor and not in the hamper Luke he usually always did.

Tom crawled into bed and instantly dragged her into his arms. Embracing her within his arms Tom nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, sighing heavily. Madison felt his body shutter and ultimately relax against her.

She noticed that he smelt funny. He smelt of antiseptic, a little sweat and just a few hints of his body wash. Tom smelt like a hospital.

His breathing was lighter as Tom's chest rose and fell with her. Madison smiled into his forearm when she realized that Tom was asleep. Closing her eyes she followed behind him.

Madison didn't know how long they were asleep for but she did know sweet tender kisses were being peppered along her lower back. Tom's mouth moved along the width of her hips, lips settling on her bum cheek. Lightly he took hold of her hips and pushed them up.

Maddy adjusted herself under his body and sleepily smiled into the pillow. Moaning she wiggled her hips playfully and embraced herself his further touch.

She felt Tom nip her bum cheek, the soft flesh mashing between his teeth gently. A low groan escaped his mouth as he inched closer to her.

The feeling of his thighs against her bottom made her sigh. Tom grasped his erection and rubbed the slick head between her folds.

"So wet" he growled darkly "Your aching for me, aren't you?"

"Yes" she agreed, rubbing herself along his length.

Tom pried her pussy lips apart and delicately slid in two fingers, scissoring her open. Madison cried out in pleasure and murmured into the pillow. Tom fell into a steady rhythm of in and out, spreading her arousal over her pussy.

"This" he addressed, cupping her sex in his hand. Massaging and squeezing her treasure. "Will be the death of me. Do you know how hard it is to treat a patient while fighting off an erection?"

"No" she purred, the mere thought of having that effect on him heightening her arousal.

"I can't perform surgery with my cock, Maddy," He added, lining himself up with her sopping entrance. Tom thrust into her, stopping when his hilt touched her opening. "And I can't address family members with a tent in my scrubs!"

Madison gasped out loud and clutched the pillow tightly to her chest. That beautiful, sinful, feeling of being stretched and full hit her like a wrecking ball. Tom paused behind her and allowed her to adjust. Her insides were twitching and clutching around his shaft.

"Your so tight baby girl!" Tom hissed thru gritted teeth "Fuck! I missed this so much!"

Maddy glanced over her shoulder and acknowledged him before rolling her hips. Tom leaned back a little and obsessively watched as she fucked herself expertly on his cock.

Tom only allowed her control for a short while until his dominant side took over. Digging his fingertips into her hips he pulled her back with every thrust. Madison bit her lower lip as the pressure of his girth combined with his cock head nudging her cervix created a strange paradox of pleasure and pain.

Gasping she clutched the pillow tighter as Tom seemed to relentlessly pound into her quim from behind. A bead of sweat gathered on her brow and her chest started to flush. Maddy found her breathing become labored and not because she was on the cusp of orgasm.

Unable to take it anymore she turned her hips to the side and broke their connection. Delicately she lay flat on her stomach and waited for Tom's reaction. As she suspects he didn't take it very well.

That rare lust took over him mentally and physically. He gave a sound of irritation and flipped her onto her back. Nudging her legs open with his knee he wedged himself easily between her thighs.

"You're playing with fire," Tom warned huskily against her parted lips.

For the first time in what felt like ages, Mr. Hyde was back. A spark of terror with a hint of arousal caused Madison's body to quiver under his.

"You know denying me sex isn't going to go well in your favor." Tom spoke, lazily drawing his tongue along her pert nipple.

Whimpering she pushed her chest up into his mouth prompting Tom to latch on. Easily he grasped her wrists, manipulating them above her head and holding them securely. Tom overlooked his handiwork with a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

Madison gazed up to witness how his fingers encased themselves around her thin wrists. Exposing her neck allowed Tom to nibble on the side. Lips sucking and pulling, a love mark for Michael to see.

"I'm not denying" Madison defended weakly, raising her hips up in a vain attempt to touch him.

"Good, you better not be," Tom growled, pinning her hips back down to the bed with his.

Maddy stiffened momentarily as he adjusts himself as best he could. Using his free hand as leverage Tom placed it beside her and angled himself just right. Automatically Madison hooked her legs around his waist giving Tom the chance to thrust forward, penetrating her fully. A loud groan fell from both their lips as Tom sunk down hilt deep.

Once nested firmly inside her he ground his hips down, rotating them on purpose to tease her. Madison felt her stomach muscles strain as she fought off the urge to physically push him to continue.

He hovered above her, teasing and smirking, as she moved desperately to create some form of friction between them. Tom released her wrists allowing Maddy to keep them by her head in her own fruition.

Pleased with her submission Tom licked his lips, groaned darkly and captured her mouth with his. Planting both elbows on either side of her head he began to gradually increase his speed.

Maddy felt her quim gush around his stiff member, a light drizzle falling on their bodies and onto the bed. Tom smirked and rolled his hips.

"So wet" he moaned into her mouth. "I can feel you moving around me!"

"Yes," she hissed, moving her body back and forth on the mattress.

Tom pulled back and allowed her to propel herself on his shaft. Madison could feel her walls moving around him. Sucking her bottom lip Maddy closed her eyes and moaned.

"Cum for me" Tom whispered in her ear, embracing her body with his.

Maddy wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Whimpering into the sweat slicked skin Madison embraced Tom's rougher speed.

The sound of skin slapping together and their panting broke the silence. Scratching her fingernails up and down his back she was careful not to cut him too badly. Tom arched his back and cried out at the new sensations.

"That's good" he praised "That's nice"

"Ya?" She questioned curiously, wracking her nails down his back once more.

Tom shivered against her body and for a moment Maddy thought he came. When he was quick to recover and pounded into her body harder she knew her handsome capture was far from cumming.

"I wanna cum down your throat." Tom cooed.

She felt his powerful hands slowly creep up to her throat. Delicately he traced her throat before grasping her neck with his fingers, squeezing light. Maddy felt her body go lax against the bed. A deep soulful moan was uttered between her lips as Tom alternated his thrusts with squeezes.

"You have so much trust in me, don't you?" He asked slowly looking her dead in the eye. The darkening of his blue eyes alarmed her. Tom looked like a predator assessing his potential prey.

"Yes," Madison replied meekly.

"Good girl" he praised. "Are you ready to swallow?" He questioned seriously.

Maddy nodded her head indicating that she'd give it a try. Having never done it before Madison was wary of it. A few times after they've had sex Tom would wet his fingers with his essence and have her suck it off. Every time she licked them clean Tom would get this lustful gaze on his face. Completely transfixed on her tongue moving around his digits.

Tom crawled off her and straddled her hips. Propping her head up with another pillow he inched closer to the tip of his cock rested on her closed lips. Nervously she opened her mouth a little and Tom thrust in.

His swollen head and a few inches of shaft easily moved between her lips. Madison flicked her tongue over his slit before hollowing her cheeks and applying pressure.

Tom's hands quickly found the side of her head and helped guide her. The faster he moved the more cock she inhaled. Moaning and groaning Madison felt her lips go numb. Tenderly Tom stroked the edges of her mouth with his thumbs as he pushed in and out.

"That's it, so fucking beautiful." Tom groaned "Your lips wrapped around my cock. Take it all baby!"

Madison tentatively placed her hands on his hips and tried control how much she took in her mouth. Tom was becoming bolder, more domineering. More than half of his cock slide in and out of her mouth. The tip of his cock nudging the back of her throat and threatening to choke her.

"Relax your muscles," Tom instructed voice strained. "Swallow"

Maddy did as he said and began to swallow in succession with his thrusts. Slowly, firmly, more and more of his cock slipped past her lips.

"Breath thru your nose" he added, slowing his hips.

Softly Tom massaged her neck with his fingers and got closer to her mouth. Closing her eyes she swallowed around his cock, her throat becoming painful. Remembering to breathe she did so thru her nose, her chest starting to get heavy.

When she felt the soft thatch of ginger hair brush against her nose Madison started to panic a little. Instinctively she swallowed only to have her throat interrupted by Tom's cock lodged in her throat.

"Its ok, relax" he soothed "You'll be alright I'm gonna cum soon!"

Madison was naive enough to not know that her panic was actually getting him off. Her obsessive swallowing in an attempt to dislodge the thick object in her throat was milking and squeezing his shaft sending a blaze of pleasure thru his body.

"Oh fuck!" Tom swore, body leaning forward and his hand clutching tightly on the headboard as he embraced himself.

Cautiously Tom pulled his hips back a little and slowly thrust back in. His face was concentrated on her reaction as he lodges and dislodged his fat cock from her throat. The burning raw sensation was increasing and Madison hoped he'd cum soon.

"I'm gonna cum!" He warned, breath heavy and his pants coming out in short amounts. "Fuck, Maddy! I'm gonna cum! Good girl, you're so fucking perfect!"

He nestled himself as deeply as he'd go, her nose pressed against his pubic mound. Tom's hands gripped her head as he steadied her for his orgasm. Madison felt him throb in her mouth, Tom swelled once more before the sex organ released its fluid.

Long, hot, thick spurts of cum coated her throat walls and slid down her throat and into her belly. His cock twitched and lessened in thickness and length. Tom started to catch his breath, body shaking from his orgasm. Chest heaving he pulled back, gently taking his cock out of her mouth.

A few remainder drops of cum leaked out of his slit, resting on her lips and dribbling down to the corner. Tom smirked and captured her lips with his, his tongue coming out and licking up the trail of his own cum.

"Your so perfect" he gloated into her mouth. "So bloody fantastic!"

All Maddy could do was kiss him back and smile. Her throat hurt too much to speak and she didn't trust her voice right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But in all seriousness though, thank you for all the comments, views and kudos. I'm forever in your debt for validating my imagination.


	15. Chapter 15

They say when it rains - it pours, and right now she was about to be hit with a tyrannical downpour. Clutching Sammy in her arms tightly Madison backed up as conspicuously as possibly. She didn't even breath for fear of making noise and giving herself away.

Safely back in the bedroom, she darted into Tim's closet and squeezed herself, Sammy still in her arms, between the wall and a pile of boxes. It was a tight fit but they were well hidden.

Madison's fear was completely incomprehensible. To the outside world it wouldn't make any sense but to her it did.

All she could hear were the muffled voices of Tom and the two detectives that knocked on his door. The visit was unexpected and they were inquiring about her disappearance. Madison clutched Sammy tightly to her chest and buried her face in his fur. The animal purred softly almost to sooth her nerves.

If on my she could find the push to get up and present herself, it would be over. But Madison didn't necessarily want it to be over. She had grown comfortable with Tom's presence and the way he kept her safe.

Then it dawned on her. The detectives would probably come in here and look around.

A new form of panic hit her like a cannonball. Feeling trapped like a rat she wiggled out of her once seemingly perfect hiding spot and stood up. Holding Sam, she weaved out of his messy closet and back into the bedroom. Placing Sammy down she frantically glanced around the room.

Madison remembered that Tom told her one of the windows opened. If she could remember which one Maddy could escape back into the woods and away from the safe haven the detectives could provide.

As the voices grew louder she realized that her theory wasn't exactly nutty after all. The detectives were looking in every room with Tom trailing behind them. Eyeing a window she darted over to it and attempted to slide it open, it opened.

The fit was tight but Madison managed to work her way out of the bedroom and into the outside world. Sammy sat in the middle of the room and looked at her peculiarly. He mewed once before hopping onto the bed. Closing the window behind her Madison made a mad dash into the woods and out of sight.

Much like before she was barefoot but she had clothes on. Hoping anxiously from foot to foot Madison tried to remember how she got to Chris's house from here. Of course, the lighting was much different and the successful transition from fall to winter meant that the scenery was changed.

Walking forward Maddy carefully avoided sticks, rocks and other things that could cut her. What she couldn't avoid though was the feeling of being cold. Semi-frozen mud squished between her toes and coated the soles of her feet, instantly making her feet painfully numb. Damp most from previous rain squished an icy cold water under her feet.

Madison found a well-wooded area far enough away from the house. Crouching down she waited for Tom to come get her.

"The things we do for love," She muttered softly out loud.

*

An hour or so had gone by and the negative thoughts that swirled thru her head didn't help Madison's discomfort.

Why was it taking Tom so long to get her? Did they arrest him? Did he hurt the detectives? The look on his face as he glanced thru the peephole was rather grim. Did he not want her anymore?

Tightening the protective ball Madison had made her body into she tried to breath more warmth onto her cold hands. Her fingertips were starting to turn purple and her muscles ached.

The sounds of the forest as animals came to Alice at dusk kept her awake. Not that falling asleep out here would be ideal. Sighing she watched as her breath came out in a cloud and evaporated into the night air.

Slowly her eyes started to droop and Maddy was becoming vaguely aware of her hypothermia. Last time it wasn't so bad because she was moving. Maddy didn't want to run away from Tom this time so she was basically a lump on the ground. Lying on wet icy moss that soaked her to the core.

"Madison!" She heard. Perking up she attempted to unravel herself only to be met with resistance. "Madison!" Two distinct voices called for her. One further from the other. Maddy's encounter the other night with Tom left her throat sore and it was hard to call back. She'd have to wait for someone to come closer.

"Maddy" someone was getting closer. She prayed it wasn't a detective, as warped as that was.

"Madison!" Hearing the voice within throwing distance she pried out her hand grasped a stick lying nearby. Hesitating, at first, she held the wood before smacking it against a tree, creating a loud hollow sound. The person calling her name stopped, she smacked the tree again before dropping the stick. Her fingers could no longer grip the piece of wood, too painful.

The sound of parting bushes and feet breaking twigs was deafening. Shaking nervously she waited for the person to come to her.

"Madison" the voice cooed sympathetically. The soft German accent told her it was Michael and not a cop. "My poor girl."

Michael crouched down beside her and draped a thick blanket around her body. Tucking it in around her he carefully picked her up. Maddy cried out in painful protest, tears staining the side of Michaels' neck. He soothed her with a chaste kiss on the cheek and held her tightly to him.

"Thomas!" He yelled out, walking towards the house with her in his arms "I found her, but she is in bad shape."

Maddy was somewhat alert to hear what sounded like a buffalo crashing thru the brush. Tom stopped in front of them. His cheeks flush from the cold. Despite the darkness outside Madison could see how frantic he had been to find her.

"Oh my god!" He chanted several times "Jesus Christ where was she?!"

"Back there a bit, on the ground in a little ball. She was hiding like you said." Michael answered, delicately handing her over to Tom's eager arms.

"Madison!" He frantically addressed "I thought you were dead! You were just gone and I couldn't find you!"

Madison didn't say anything. Instead, she chose to rest her face in the crook of Tom's neck and try to absorb as much heat as possible.

"We have to get her inside. She's suffering from hypothermia." Tom worryingly spoke to Michael.

*

Shivering profusely she lay under the blankets in Tom's bed. She was confused as to why the man had hastily stripped her of all clothes.

In front of her, she watched as both men stripped down nude. Michael unashamedly exposing himself to her. Tom gave him a domineering once over before coming to the side of the bed. Michael took the other side and both men got in under the blankets.

Tom scooted close to her, turning her so that she was on her side facing him. Michael molded his body to hers. Arms placed themselves around her body and legs intertwined with hers. Madison felt like a piece of meat wedged between bread.

Hands she recognized as Tom's rubbed her back under the blankets as Michael nuzzled the back of her neck and stroked her hips.

Fiery pins and needles stabbed every inch of her skin as the heat from both bodies slowly permeated hers. Crying into Tom's chest she felt tears leave her eyes. Every single muscle ached, it hurt to breath and she wanted to peel off her skin.

"I know" Tom sympathized. "It'll be ok. This is the only way to elevate your body heat without putting you into shock."

"Its ok" Michael added, placing his hand on her upper arm and boldly kissing her between the shoulder blades.

Despite how painful or awkward the situation was Madison sought comfort in the or arms. Neither man was treating this as a sexual opportunity. They were both trying very hard to comfort her thru the pain of her circulatory system working again.

Closing her eyes Madison nuzzled her nose against toms chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not always puppys and gum-drops.

"You almost lost her, Thomas," Michael whispered softly, rolling onto his back beside her.

Madison was semi-conscious, playing possum while nestled snuggly in Tom's arms. She had slept for a bit, about an hour. She didn't feel like making her lucidity known.

"I know" Tom croaked, subconsciously pushing her up into his arms.

"You should end this." Michael pressed. "She almost died out there protecting you."

Her heart thumped against her chest as she listened to their conversation. Maddy didn't want it to end! How dare Michael suggest such a thing! Shifting uncomfortably in Tom's arms Madison licked out lightly, brushing her foot against Michael's leg.

"I can't" Tom sighed lowly "I just...look at her? How can I just give her up?"

"I'm not asking you to give her up completely but you can't hide her forever!" Michael snapped with surprising force, causing her to flinch slightly in Tom's arms.

A soothing kiss was placed on the side of her head as Tom protectively embraced her. One hand cupped the back of her head while the other arm draped around her body.

"Detectives are coming around! They are questioning everyone in the neighborhood. I can't lie forever for you." Michael explained more calmly. "I suggest that perhaps you drop her off at a hospital or outside a police station."

Both of them stiffened at the same time. Madison whimpered a little and rubbed her nose against his chest. Tom padded her bottom reassuringly. She guessed that he was aware of her awakened state. Michael, however, was still oblivious as he lay on his back staring at the roof.

Madison was long since warmed but Tom didn't kick the other naked man from their bed. Curiosity was plaguing her brain with his behavior towards this. Normal possessive, domineering Tom would never allow another naked man near her.

"Oh ya! And I'd never get her back!" Tom scoffed.

"Don't be foolish! She's trained enough to repeat what we say." Michael scoffed right back. "She'll explain, sheepishly, that she ran away with a beau. She was scared because of all the attention and didn't come forward for fear of getting in trouble."

Madison cocked open an eye and stared daggers into Tom's chest. It was time for her presence to be known. Shuffling onto her back she groaned and sighed heavily. The blankets shifted down and exposed her bare breasts. Michael got an eye full for around 10 seconds before Tom possessively covered them with the blanket and glared at him.

"I am not going anywhere!" Madison declared stubbornly, giving away her ruse of sleeping.

"Madison..." Tom started, she cut him off.

"No!" For added effect to punctuate how strongly she felt about it, Madison stomped her foot down onto the mattress, shaking it.

Michael turned on his side and studied her quietly before replying "Madison. You cannot be like that. Think logically, yes? Would you rather lie and be with Tom or have the detectives find the truth and be taken away from Tom?"

Michael was playing a very sensitive heart-string. He knew thru their conversations that Madison was fearful of being taken away from Tom.

"That's not fair!" Madison cried softly. "I can't lie!"

"I think you can." Michael smiled.

He didn't touch her. Michael just looked at her sweetly, never breaking eye contact. His deep stare made her nervous and Madison found herself looking away.

"Maddy, I can't afford to go to jail." Tom pressed, kissing her above her collar bone.

Michael traced Tom's lips with his eyes and watch carefully as the man peppered kisses gingerly to her bare shoulder.

"If you tell the cops that it was a big misunderstanding that means you can be with me out in the open." He continued.

"They'll know I'm lying!" Madison explained, "I'm an awful liar."

Both men exchanged a rather pensive internal conversation between the two of them. They were looking right at each other and ignoring her completely. Once more, it made her nervous. Gazing from Michael and Tom and back again she waited for one of them to speak.

"How about..." Tom hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck "I ugh...have Michael go in with you."

"I will play his role." Michael volunteered.

"Why can't you do it?!" Madison snapped, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Because they've interviewed me already and concluded I don't have you. I can't waltz in there with you after that! Don't be stupid!" He snapped right back. His voice had a bit more venom.

"The Police have not interviewed me yet. I suspect they will tomorrow. You will be with me at my house and when they knock we'll answer the door together, yes?" Michael cooed, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Please baby, do this for me? For us? It's tearing me up inside and affecting my work." Tom whined somewhat pathetically for her liking.

Madison didn't like this idea only because she felt Tom should take some responsibility for what he's done. He shouldn't be using Michael as an escape goat and Michael certainly shouldn't be volunteering to do something this stupid and risky!

Why the hell he was capable of doing this so easily alluded her. It made her scared for his moral compass. Especially if he's a shrink. They should have the clearest of conscious.

"Then you shouldn't have taken me!" Madison hissed in a homicidal tone that had both men leaning away from her.

Her outburst must have triggered Mr. Hype because with lightening quick speed Tom had his hand around her throat and was pressing her roughly into the mattress. His face was disgusting, it was evil and somewhat demonic. Madison saw flames in his eyes as her throat started to burn and her breathing faltered.

Michael yelled at Tom and was trying to pry him off her. Eventually, the other man was able to break his grasp and free her throat. Awkwardly he yanked her away from Tom and behind him. Defensively Michael held his hand up to silently keep Tom back.

"What the fuck was that?!" Michael asked, voice and accent deepening with anger. "You don't touch her like that, ever!"

Madison choked and sputtered behind Michael, her hand clutching his naked side for added support. Her throat was on fire. Breathing hurt as well as swallowing. Tom's attack combined with her experience in deep-throating made Madison very uncomfortable.

"Your such a bitch!" Tom yelled "You can't let that go, can you?! For fuck sakes Madison I apologized many times before! I'm making it up to you!"

"Regardless, you don't hit her!" Michael warned.

Madison crawled off the bed with shaky legs. She didn't know where exactly she was going but it was away from Tom.

Michael watched her over his shoulder and saw her struggle out of the bedroom door completely nude. Shopping Tom a warming look Michael got out of the bed and followed after her.

Maddy felt hands on her bare hips guiding her into the bathroom. Once she was in the room he locked the door and helped her sit on top of the closed toilet lid.

"Poor thing" he sighed, fingers trailing across her throat with feather light precision. "Can you breath ok?"

"My throat hurts" Madison rasped out. Her voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry that happened." Michael sighed. "Does he do that often?"

"No..." She told him truthfully.

Michael nodded his head and glanced at the door. "Stay in here. Keep the door locked. I'm going to deal with Tom. A man doesn't do that to a female."


	17. Chapter 17

Madison felt that the best place to hide in a locked bathroom during a heated confrontation was, in fact, the bathtub. Pathetically she crawled into the deep tub and shrunk down.

Outside she could hear Michael and Tom yelling at each other. According to Tom it was her fault he choked her and Michael, of course, wasn't buying that excuse.

Trying to steady her breathing she stretched out on the bottom of the empty tub. The cool porcelain made her body shiver. Madison didn't think being rapidly chilled once more after battling hypothermia was exactly a smart move.

Warily she pried herself out of the tub and nervously stood by the door. Should she risk it? Should Madison run out the door and run away, again? This time completely nude, barefoot and not a hope in hell of surviving the second round? No. It was probably best to stay in her expensive wooden fortress and wait for her white knight to come back.

"You can't act that way towards her and expect good results!" She heard Michael scold loudly.

"She just pisses me off!" Tom defended "The little cunt knows I'm fucking sorry! I apologize multiple times throughout the day to her! What else does she want from me?!"

"Not to attack her! If you're frustrated you walk away, we've been thru this before Thomas!" Michael replied. "She will stay with me in the guest room for the rest of the night. You need to calm down and get your head on straight!"

Her body shook and it wasn't because she was cold. Madison was a quivering anxiety riddled mess. She could hear Tom slam the door shut and heavy footsteps coming back towards her. Michael knocked on the door and announced his presence. Warily Madison opened it.

Michael was now wearing his briefs but he was lacking pants or a shirt. Gingerly she came out of the bathroom with minor coaxing from Michael. She heard him say that they'd be sleeping together, Maddy didn't know about that...

She had slept with any man but Tom and that's regardless of it being sexual or not. To her, it felt like she was cheating on the man in a way. Part of her heart longed to be laying beside Tom on her side of the bed. The familiar scent and feel of blankets and the touch of a known body.

"Into bed" Michael ushered, holding the blankets up for her.

The spare room was on the other side of Tom's office and the lady room down the hall. Personally, Madison had only been in here once and that was to look for Sammy.

Michael crawled into the other side of the bed. His body was tense as he stood silently in guard waiting and listening for any signs of attack from Tom. Michaels trim body made it possible to see his muscle tense and contract. He was like a poised lion getting ready to hunt. Just like Tom, though, Madison trusted him to keep her safe if need be. In her eyes, it would be a pretty decent fight.

"Tom knows better than to touch you like that." Michael murmured, an arm coming to rest over his eyes. "There's no excuse for that appalling behavior."

Maddy didn't speak because she didn't have anything to say. She knew it was wrong, very wrong, and yet she still wanted to sleep beside him tonight. The entire section of her brain that hosts the logical thoughts had completely shut down.

With that grim thought, Madison whimpered and buried her face into the unfamiliar pillow. A pained expression painted her face as she stared off into the dark void.

*

Several hours later Madison woke to the feeling of Michael semi-wrapped around her. Never in all her life had she been so deeply embraced before. There wasn't an inch to spare between the two of them as Michael clung to her in such a needy fashion.

Who'd have thought a man like Michael would be so...affectionate. Although attractive his demeanor, face, and even accent didn't necessarily paint a cuddly picture.

Since she was a terrible liar Maddy couldn't deny the fact that she liked it. Of course, she liked Tom's brand of cuddling but in Michael's arms, she felt like a kitten being snuggled by its momma. So small and tucked in tightly, being sheltered from the outside world.

"Sleep" he muttered drowsily.

He released her and moved onto his back. Instantly Madison tucked herself into his side and placed her head on his arm. Michael gave a sleepy acknowledgment before bringing that arm up and draping it across her bare back.

Small hands interlaced themselves in his chest hair as she struggled to find an appropriate place to rest them. If this was Tom her hand would be on his upper thigh or hip.

Surprisingly enough Michael brought his other hand up to covered hers, pressing her hand to his chest. Giving it a light squeeze he breathed deeply before sighing.

If Tom would see her now he'd probably be disgusted. That filled her with a little guilt. Her lover was two doors down and here she was snuggled in his friends arms. Although far from sexual it was overly affectionate.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Michael asked in a soft voice, concern lacing his words.

"I don't know" she whispered back, resting her head on his chest.

Michael removed his hand from hers and brought it up to her face. Tenderly he brushed some hair out of her face and stroked the side if her cheek with his Knuckles. Nuzzling into the touch she let out a shaky breath. Michael smelt good and her body was spinning out of control with his tender touches.

"Besides a sore throat How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore" she repeated.

"What is sore?" He pressed.

"My body" she yawned.

"To be expected. Your breathing, though, it's alright?"

"Yes"

"Good, now come here my little sour puss. Hug up to me."

Michael moved so his back was facing her and he was facing the door. Shooting in close she spooned up behind him and mimicked their arm placement. Using his strong body as a shield Madison tucked her head in against his neck and closed her eyes.

Unfortunately, sleep wouldn't come.

*

Like anyone cursed to hell Madison found herself back in the arms of the devil. Yawning she adjusted herself somewhat cat-like in Tom's arms.

They lay intertwined in each others arms on the couch, a fire crackling in the fireplace. Michael sat on a chair in front of them and curiously observed her behavior.

Despite being nestled in Michael's embrace last night Madison just couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned when a break in Michaels hold allowed it. Now she was very close to drifting off.

Tom smoothed his hands along her back and shoulders, kissing her temple lightly and whispering affection in her ear. It was painfully obvious that Tom was attempting to make up for what he's done last night, and it was working.

"I need to take her back to my house so we can speak to the detectives." Michael finally spoke.

In response Madison snuggled closer to Tom, her nose nuzzling against his shirt and getting a good whiff of his scent.

"After that, I'll bring her back," Michael promised.

Tom didn't volunteer to speak but rather decided to shift under her and pull Madison flat against him. To her, it was a silent warning to Michael.

"I'll take her to the station myself," Tom announced, pressing his hand to her bum.

She stiffened against Tom and her eyes snapped open. That was a suicidal statement, even Madison knew that!

"Madison is my responsibility." He explained further. "It'll be ok. I can talk my way out of anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is basically in an eggnog induced fog. Combined with an unhealthy amount of food consumed over the last two days I'm suprised I'm still alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using an app on my phone to write. I know, right? So unfortunately auto-correct likes to cheekily changes words on me. I do do my best to edit it before I submit it.
> 
> If you see anything major, let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!

"Get out of the car," Tom asked, a hint of danger in his voice.

"No" Maddy replied firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Outside the world sped by as people walked past and cars honked their horns. They were in the middle of the city and Madison was about to have a meltdown.

"Maddy!" Tom snapped under his breath "We are outside a police station! Can you please behave yourself and act like a normal Hunan bring?! Now get out of the car!"

"No" she repeated. "I'm not going in there. I don't like or trust cops."

"Well, no one really likes or trusts cops..." Tom nervously chuckled, observing their surroundings. "If you do this for me...I'll...I'll take you to my work or something. I know you've been asking questions about it."

Bargaining. A new low for Tom but she wasn't exactly persuaded to agree to step inside the police station. For the past 3 months, Madison was led to believe that this was the enemy. These people will take her away from Tom. Now, why the hell would she voluntarily go in there?

"They'll take me away from you!" Maddy cried, grabbing his hand.

"No, not necessarily." Tom started. When he looked at the mortified look on her face he quickly changed directions "No, that's not that I mean! They're not going to take you away from me!"

"I don't want to do this! Please don't make me!" Madison cried, wetness sliding down her cheeks as she started hyperventilating.

Tom glanced around nervously. People outside their bubble started to take an interest in the crying girl and the handsome man standing in front of her. Running his hand nervously thru his ginger curls Tom nodded his head.

"Ok," he agreed "Alright, ok. I won't make you go in there! Just...stop crying please?" His voice was weak and his blue eyes were pleading. Tom was in pain because she was upset.

Maddy flinched slightly at the sound of Tom slamming her door closed. He hopped into the drivers seat and started the car. It would appear that Madison had successfully put off the inevitable once more.

Feeling mighty proud of herself she relaxed in the seat and smiled internally, never daring to do so after Tom had gotten so flustered.

"Sooner or later you have to spill the beans to someone!" Tom told her seriously. Madison began to fidget with her fingers and refused to make eye contact with him. "We can't just hide away forever, well, you can't anyways."

"Why do I have to tell anyone?" Madison whined. "Why can't I just go about my life? People leave their previous lives all the time."

"Yes, but people don't have a piece of baggage trailing behind them," Tom argued.

"I just won't tell anyone. I'll...lie, if they ask."

"Madison. That's not the point. If they don't find you within five years you'll legally be declared dead. Which means that any access to government documents or traveling is prohibited." Tom sighed. "How are we supposed to start a family when you can't legally sign the birth certificate on account your supposedly dead?"

He did have a good point.

"Ok, but I want them to come to my territory. No cop shops." Madison offered.

"Deal" Tom agreed "But it would have to be at Michael's as they've already interviewed me."

*

Hand in hand Maddy walked down the shiny white hallway with Tom. That tell-tale smell of antiseptic and sick people permeated her nose.

Tom was showing her his office and where he worked. Obviously, he couldn't take her into the operating room but he could take her to his office where he did consultations.

Every once in a while, a doctor or nurse would say hello to him or smile. Tom appeared to be well liked within the large building. Yet another reason why she was wary of the police.

"I mainly do emergency surgeries, think car accidents or work-related accidents but I can do a scheduled surgery under certain circumstances," Tom explained as she read the charts on his wall.

"Impressive" Madison murmured, playing idly with her hair.

She never really thought too much about it before but now Madison was curious as to how old Tom actually was. Maddy herself was young, well, younger. According to his diplomas, he's been a full-fledged surgeon for four years now. Interesting.

"And Chris?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Emergency room," He answered.

"Michael?"

"He's taking a sabbatical at the moment but usually, he's a psychiatrist. Generally, he'd be mulling around on the mental health ward."

Nodding her head slowly she tried to digest how three highly educated men with prestigious jobs can play this game. They had so much to lose and for what, her? Madison hardly doubted she was worth losing a medical license and going to jail for.

"When you go to work every day are you just on call or do you have surgeries scheduled?" She asked curiously.

Maddy wanted to know why exactly he was leaving her with Michael most of the week. Despite it being selfish Madison wanted a very good reason to make up for that atrocity.

"Yes and no. I do paperwork as well and fill out medical bills. Sometimes if someone comes thru the ER that may need surgery I'm called down to assess it."

A thought occurred to her. A random thought that Madison didn't think about before. Turning to Tom she looked at him seriously and asked: "Can you deliver a baby?"

He looked taken back by the question at first. Processing it he replied, "I'm not an obstetrician but I'm capable of doing so, yes."

"Could you deliver our baby?" Madison pressed.

"Ugh...Yes, I mean...I can but it would be tricky in a hospital setting. Since that's not my field and you're my partner I'd have to get permission from the hospital to deliver the baby." Tom explained. "And I'm not comfortable with a homebirth."

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head in agreement. Childbirth in general scared the shit out of her so doing so in a bathroom back home was literally terrifying.

The baby talk must have made Tom a little unsettled because he ushered her out of the room and down to the cafeteria for lunch.

Sitting out in the open made her anxious. People chartered carefree around her as others came and went. Madison felt that every pair of eyes were on her. Her hands shook as she attempted to stab a piece of lettuce with her fork.

Tom reached over and grasped her hand, rubbing the top with his thumb.

"It's ok" he smiled, voice soft. "You'll be ok."

Taking a deep breath she had gotten herself under control enough to not draw any attention to herself or Tom.

Raising her head up she did a quick scan of the room. Maddy's eyes fell onto a familiar face, Michael's. He was dressed in business casual chatting with someone.

"I thought you said Michael wasn't working here at the moment," Madison questioned confused.

Tom turned and followed her finger to see Michael chatting very closely with a young woman. She was around Madison's age, maybe a tad young. Much shorter than Michael and adorably chubby. The young woman reminded her of a pixie.

Regardless of who she was, Michael appeared to be flirting with her. A broad smile on his face as he talked and subtly touched her hand reassuringly.

"He's doing a lot of home based work. I believe there are some patients he's close with and still treats." Tom informed her.

Was she a patient of Michaels? An unjustified pang of jealousy hit her in the stomach as she watched Michael guide her out of the room. His hand rested on her lower back protectively. Michael looked like he was on guard, a knight escorting the princess thru dangerous territory.

"Is that a patient?" Madison asked.

"I believe so," Tom replied, turning his attention back to his food. "They have a special bond."

They had a special bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it done, is it over? Are we past Christmas and awkward family gatherings? I hope so. It's hard to write with family jibber-jabbering in your ear.


	19. Chapter 19

"Your not honestly thinking about having a baby, are you?" Michael questioned seriously, eyebrow raised upwards in disapproval.

"I think so." Madison sighed.

"When did you last get your period?" He asked concerned.

"About two weeks ago"

"And you've intimate unprotected since then?" Michael pressed, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed in front of her.

"Yes," Madison confirmed.

Michael looked genuinely disappointed in her answer. He ran his hands over his face and gave off a deep sigh. She didn't want to hear another lecture but, unfortunately, one was still coming.

"I just...I really think it's the bad year to have a baby." Michael stated, pleading his case. "Babies are a lot of work. They take a lot of time and effort. Tom is just...well, I don't think Tom can handle that right now."

Madison was aware of how Michael worded things carefully. He didn't want to outright admit that maybe Tom didn't have all his ducks in the same pond. Looking at the older man carefully she nervously adjusted herself on the couch.

"Well, it may be too late," Maddy informed him. "I've been feeling sick in the morning and off."

Michaels face dropped and the color drained from it. Instinctively his eyes fell on her stomach trying to find any physical evidence of a baby in her womb. Obviously, it was impossible to tell that way.

"You need to take another pregnancy test," Michael informed her seriously. "Right now!"

Tentatively she got up and followed Michael into the bathroom. He handed her a test stick to pee on and once more she found herself anxiously awaiting her faith.

Strumming impatient fingers tapped on the countertop as Michael watched the time obsessively. He'd give her disappointed looks that played havoc on her emotions.

It wasn't up to Michael as to what she and Tom DoD but she still sought his approval.

"Alright, times up," Michael announced. He picked up the test and read it.

Glancing at her he read it again. Panic flooded her body as she waited for the answer. What the fuck had she done?!

"Congratulations" Michael announced dryly "You're pregnant."

Maddy flinched as he tossed the test angrily to the side and gently pushed past her. Madison followed behind him blindly, one hand on her stomach.

"I'm not actually, am I?" Madison asked her voice stuttering.

"I thought you want a baby," Michael asked.

"I did...I do! I just..." Maddy began to say.

Michael turned to her and placed his hands on his hips. "I told you 3 months ago not to get pregnant. I offered you an alternative, you ignored me. Now you're pregnant and are having second thoughts. You can't do anything about it now."

A million thoughts just crashed thru her head. She was lightheaded and felt her legs start to give out. Michael was there to catch her before she hit the floor. Instantly the look of concern washed away his irritation.

Softly he let her test on the carpeted floor. Kneeling beside her he checked her pulse.

"It'll be ok." He tried to reassure her. "You'll be ok. I'll make sure of it. I promise."

*

Michael stood behind her with his arms draped casually around her body. His hands paying particular attention to protecting her stomach.

Tom sat on Michaels couch with a fixed gaze. He hadn't said anything for over 15 minutes. Not since she had nervously told him about the pending bundle of joy. Tom looked completely gobsmacked.

She thought this is what he wanted. Tom had told her numerous times that he wanted to have a baby with her. And now, now he was acting like they were facing the apocalypse.

Michael shifted behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders and massaged them in a calming manner. He could sense that she was tense and upset.

"Tom" she called softly.

Tom didn't say or acknowledge her in the faintest. Michael squeezed her shoulders and murmured in her ear "He's in shock right now."

Madison nodded her head and began to cry softly. Michael soothed her a little with a gentle hug from behind. Delicately he maneuvered her into a spare bedroom and into the bed.

"Rest" Michael instructed, "I'll…deal with him."

A light kiss was placed on her forehead as he left her to rest. Stress wasn't very good for a newly pregnant woman.

Sniffling a little she picked up the remote and tried to watch something. Much to her distress, an Ad for baby diapers started to play and Madison felt the flood gates open. Maddy openly sobbed into the pillow and tried to think of a way to correct this massive error in judgment.

There wasn't one. At least not one that she could do morally.

6 baby themed commercials and 40 minutes into some movie Michael came back into the room bearing tea and toast. She noticed that Tom wasn't trailing behind him like she expected him to be.

"Where's Tom?" She asked shakily.

Michael placed the tea and plate down on the bedside table. Sitting next to her he took her hand and rested his thumb on the top.

"Have you heard of post-traumatic stress disorder?" Michael asked.

"Yea"

"It shouldn't come as a big shock to know that our Thomas has a mild bout of this," He explained "Learning of your pregnancy has triggered this. He is resting on my couch."

"So...he's still here?"

"Yes dear" Michael smiled. "He just can't process this news at the moment. In the meanwhile, rest. And try not to stress too much. I will take care of him, yes?"

"Alright"

*

She woke to the feeling of someone spooning behind her. One hand rested protectively under her shirt and over her womb. Such an intimate embrace wouldn't come from Michael. Smiling into the pillow she shifted in Tom's arms.

Tom sleepily looked at her before putting his head back down. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily and allowed her to shift in his arms. Testing her head on his chest Madison curled into his side.

"How are you feeling?" Maddy whispered.

"Numb" Tom murmured truthfully.

Numb. Numb wasn't a good feeling and not exactly what she expected. Did this mean he didn't care or he cared so much he couldn't process it?

"I thought you wanted a baby." Madison defended.

"I do" he grumbled "A lot. I just didn't think I could achieve this amazing gift after…well, you know."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No" Tom snickered, offended that she'd even ask that question. "I've shot myself in the foot but I was holding the shotgun. So who's to blame exactly, Madison?"

Tom was behaving very indecisive. He was giving her mixed emotions and answers. Madison didn't know if he was happy, sad, irritated or felt nothing at all. Tom was making her nervous.

"What do you mean?" Madison questioned softly.

"Shits about to hit the fan, isn't it?" Tom answered. "You're going to need medical appointments, you're going to have to be seen by a variety of people. Someone's bound to recognize you. I can't have the cops called, Maddy."

Her heartbeat was so loud she heard it in her ears. Tom reached up and brought her down to his side. Wrapping an arm around her he kissed her temple and rolled completely onto his back.

"Don't worry alright? We'll figure it out." Tom reassured her. "I'm happy. I really am."


	20. Chapter 20

Tom hadn't said too much to her or Michael for that matter. He seemed off, distant even. Madison was cautious and avoided him for the most part. Even Sammy seemed to be avoiding him.

His physical demeanor was borderline aggressive. Refusing to take it out on her he decided to slam things around or even toss items put of his way. Maddy was on edge, flinching and jumping at the sudden crashes and bangs.

Subconsciously she found herself holding her tummy a lot. Tom would watch her instinctively cover her stomach the moment he started to act up. When he was thru he'd be upset with himself and leave the room muttering to himself.

Michael has tried to tell her that it's to be expected. Apparently Tom doesn't process major events too well. Madison herself would be a prime example of this, seeing how she was the product of his partner passing away.

"You know, Michaels pissed off with me because I didn't do what I said I would," Tom spoke, finally. His hands flat on the counter. "The baby is the icing on the cake." He continued to complain. "I mean, I'm not mad about the baby but he's giving me flack because my "Timing" was off."

Maddy let him rant a little. It was either this or him blowing up like a stick of dynamite. So instead of cowering and crying Madison sat patiently on the couch, her legs folded under her delicately, and let Tom just go off.

"We have no choice now. You have to go to the cops and explain this is all a big misunderstanding." Tom pressed on, smacking his hand on the counter to emphasize. "I wasn't looking forward to potentially going to jail before but now that you're pregnant I'll be damned if you'll be a single mother!"

She only nodded in agreement. Maddy still didn't want to speak to the cops but she didn't have a choice. They were literally backed into a corner with no other way out.

They had discussed a baby but they never actually talked about what would happen after she got pregnant. And to be honest, seeing how Tom is a little older than her and a medical professional, it was a bit irresponsible. Madison felt like they were teenagers giddy at trying to become adults.

At least, Tom wasn't actually trying to run our the door with his tail between his legs, claiming that the kid was probably Michaels. But then again, what choice did he have exactly? Madison held plug to deflate his entire world if he fucked her over. That amount of power scared the shit out of her.

"I'm going to have to re-work my schedule at work. The, further along, you get the more time is needed to tend to you." He sighed, biting his lower lip lightly and staring off into space. Tom looked really deep in thought. "I can't...well maybe?" He muttered "Nah, that won't work."

"What won't work?" Madison asked curiously.

"I have maternity leave but I don't want to take that until after the baby is born," Tom explained.

"I see"

"Michael won't take the responsibility for shuffling you to appointments."

"Understandable." Maddy agreed.

"I have a pretty hefty 401K" Tom was back at biting his lip nervously again. "I could always not work and use that."

To be perfectly honest Madison didn't think she could handle that. Before he went back to work Tom was around her all the time. The more he was around her the more possessive and feral like he became. Madison was walking on egg shells all the time. Mr. Hyde was a lot less predictable than he is now.

"What does Chris think?" Maddy finally asked. No doubt the blonde Aussie would have some opinion since he suggested the idea in the first place.

"He's happy and worried at the same time," Tom replied. "Happy because you know it'll make us stronger but worried because…" He trailed off.

Tom would never actually say what happened, he always stopped himself or smoothly changed the subject. Madison didn't know why and Michael couldn't give her a definitive answer either. It made her sad and a little suspect at the same time.

"We need to figure out someway for you to actually physically talk to the police. Maybe you'll go in with a lawyer."

"But then it would be suspicious, right? I mean...I don't have anything to hide." Madison naively replied.

Tom shot her a dirty look before going to the fridge and pulling out some water. "Do you not understand that you've been physically missing for close to 4 months? There's no trace of you Madison. No internet activity, bank activity, nothing. They think you're dead."

No, Madison didn't understand. Her world revolved around Tom and occasionally Michael. Those two times Tom took her outside she freaked, she couldn't handle it. Tom actually had to medicate her when they came back from his workplace. In Madison's world, there was no internet, bank accounts or anyone else but Tom and Michael.

Her confused face prompted Tom to come stand in front of her. Cupping her face he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Oh, sweetheart" he murmured "It'll be ok. We just gotta figure out what to tell the police so they won't throw me in jail."

Nodding her head slightly she kissed him back and broke their embrace. She still didn't want to do this. Madison was obviously to the consequences of Tom's actions. She believed that if they just kept doing what they are now eventually it'll all go away and things will fall into place.

"Is Michael going to be my boyfriend still?" Madison innocently asked.

For a split second, there was a fire in Tom's eyes at the mere suggestion of being replaced. Once he realized that she was talking about during the police interview he dulled the flames a little.

"Ugh...no," He replied finally "I'll be going in there with you. I'm convinced I can find a passable lie that the cops will believe."

"I trust you" Madison smiled, touching his hand to hers.

"I know you do," He smirked, pleased with her confession.

*

"What about my mother?" Maddy asked timidly, watching Tom's hand rub her stomach in soothing circles.

He stopped, frozen in time. Slowly he gazed up at her with a blank look on his face. Of course, that was a stupid question. Why did she even bother to mention someone outside their world?

"What about her?" Tom asked finally, bitterness in his voice.

"If I contact my mother I don't have to talk to the cops," Madison explained.

"If you contact your mother she'll want to see you and she won't give you back. We simply can't have that, can we?" Tom countered.

"No, I suppose your right." Madison sighed.

Tom smirked softly, nodding his approval at being right once more. Again, he began to run her bare stomach gazing at it fondly.

In the back of her mind, Madison knew that she should probably call her mother. Mentally she tried to recall the number but she couldn't. There was a certain helplessness you feel when you can't remember once important numbers and even names. Maddy wasn't even too sure if she could recall half her friends names or where her address was.

Passwords and websites she once used on the internet completely alluded her as well. It was almost as if she smacked her head and was suffering from amnesia.

"I don't even know my mom's number anymore," Madison confessed sadly.

"Well, it has been going on four months now." Tom sympathized. "After the first two months, she stopped making pleas for your return. Clearly she doesn't care like I do. So don't worry too much about it."

Tom did have a point. If the roles were reversed Madison wouldn't stop looking or pleading regardless of how much time has gone by. But then again, it wasn't like she was in any immediate danger with Tom. He wasn't going to kill her. Hell, it was like he didn't actually abduct her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you x10. I do read every comment and try to reply if necessary.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update frequently because my writing is my baby. If you feed it like, every 6 months, I'm pretty sure it'll die. Or get taken away by CPS.

For reasons beyond Madison Tom had decided to leave her at Chris's house instead of Michaels. Madison didn't like change, she didn't like new surroundings and she certainly didn't like Chris. The first encounter with the Aussie left a bitter taste in her mouth.

So for the first time since Tom brought her home, Madison saw herself crammed into the corner of Chris's living room. Wedged between the couch and the wall she sat there and glared. Chris, however, remained cool and sitting at the small bar on the other side of the living room.

"Is that necessary? Jesus." He crooned. "Your acting like I fucking abducted you from a park!"

"Tom never abducted me from a park!" Maddy defended.

Chris cocked an eyebrow at her curiously and relaxed his arms to his side. "Regardless, you need to calm down, please. I'm not going to hurt you."

Maddy unraveled herself a little and stretched her legs out in front of her. Chris seemed somewhat relieved that she wasn't so bound up around her stomach.

"Be careful of your stomach please, your just barely along. Right now until your three months are the most vulnerable time for the baby." Chris lectured softly.

Upon hearing that Madison scrambled up to her feet and quickly took a seat on the couch. Nervously she watched Chris as he ran his fingers thru his long blonde hair. He looked about as stressed as she was at this moment. It was clear that neither one of them wanted to be here at the moment.

"Why am I here and not at Michael's?" She asked finally.

"Ugh, apparently Tom and Michael aren't seeing eye to eye right now?" Chris explained. "Listen, chickadee. I have to work tonight which means I have to sleep. That also means you either have to sleep or stay in the bedroom with me so I can still sorta watch you."

Madison gave him an inquisitive look at his statement. There was no way in hell that Madison would voluntarily sleep let alone lounge in the same bed as this man. Michael didn't even make her do that. But then again, Michael didn't sleep during the day. Usually, she read a book on the loveseat in his office as he worked behind his desk.

Chris chuckled and stood from his seat. Had he always been that...large? He was taller then both Michael and Tom and certainly more muscular. Shrinking down a bit Maddy stepped back. He was the definition of intimidating.

His playful personal crashed as he realized Madison was wary of him. Cocking his head to the side he assessed her carefully as only a doctor could. Placing his hands on his hips he looked off to the side.

"What the fuck did Tom do to you?" He asked her seriously.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked.

"He's not...I mean, I didn't take him as a man too...fuck, he's not hitting you or anything is he?" Chris asked seriously.

"No!" Madison sneered, offended that Chris would even suggest such a horrible thing. "He's never laid a hand on me!"

Chris raised his hands up in mock defense and backed off a bit. "Alright, little chickadee! I'm just making sure that he's not physically abusing you."

"Or else what?!" Maddy pressed, her lips forming a tight pucker as she waited for his response.

"I'd kick his ass," Chris told her in a matter of fact tone.

Once she digested his not so idle threat Madison found herself puffing up her feathers internally. She didn't like him threatening her lover and the father of her baby. If he thought his white-knight routine would win her over Chris was sadly mistaken.

"That makes you bad, doesn't it?" Chris asked her seriously "Tom's an amazing man Maddy but he's not god. And if he's abusing you-you can't protect him."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She argued. "You shouldn't have drugged me and sent me back to him if you were so fucking concerned!"

Chris was surprised by her boldness and even though it was something she'd get away with with Tom, sometimes, she didn't know if Chris would be so receptive. Realizing that she's made a potentially fatal error Maddy swallowed heavily and stepped back.

Chris looked distant as he observed her. His direct eye contact spooked her and Maddy felt that he was staring right thru her soul. Feeling weak and helpless under his silent scrutiny Madison fought back tears.

"Right well, I'm not apologizing for drugging you. But I will say I'm having second thoughts about giving you back to Tom." He told her truthfully.

Madison didn't reply verbally but she acknowledged him physically with a head nod. Chris reached out and tenderly took her elbow in his hand, guiding her towards the hallway. Madison glared at him but followed him.

"Since you don't like me very much I can't trust you to not run away in search of Tom," Chris explained to her, closing his bedroom door.

She stood in the middle of his somewhat messy bedroom and watched as the man stripped. His jeans and shirt were discarded along with the rest of his miscellaneous clothing items on the floor. His body was impressive but she craved Tom more.

In his boxer-briefs, Chris pulled back the blankets and got into the bed.

What the fuck was she supposed to do exactly while Adonis slept for 8 hours? Madison wasn't tired, not even sleepy. She couldn't force herself to sleep even if she wanted too.

Chris gave her a quick once over before setting his alarm and rolling onto his side effectively ignoring her for the next 8 hours.

His plan was flawed. Alright, she was in the bedroom but the door wasn't locked and she was fully dressed. If Madison really wanted to she could probably grab his phone and run like hell out of the house. If she wanted too.

For Tom's sake, Madison would play nice and not be a bad girl.

*

Sleeping beauty slowly rose from his slumber behind her. Chris's genius plan of keeping her wrangled failed about four times. While he slept Maddy casually walked out of the room, ate twice and used the bathroom once. The other time she got a good feel for the layout of his house without snooping. Quite frankly, Madison didn't Cate to learn that much about the man.

Glancing over her shoulder almost cat-like she watched as he stretched and sleepily blinked at the roof.

When he remembered that Madison was supposed to be beside him Chris turned his head quickly towards her. Catching an eye full of her back and hips he relaxed a little more.

"Chickadee" Chris addressed with a yawn "Glad to see you beside me and not raiding my fridge." He chuckled.

Madison snapped her eyes at him. She was so sure that she's gotten away with that! Chris hadn't of said anything or even moved! He gave her a smirk and reached over to ruffle her hair. Growling and giving him a sour look she ducked her head down to avoid his hand.

"Tom should come to get you soon. Hopefully." Chris murmured after his rejection. "Ballbuster" he added under his breath. "I have no idea why Tom puts up with your shit."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's some heavy issues in this chapter.

It was day two of Tom passing her off to Chris and this day wasn't going any better than the last. Sitting cross-armed in front of him on the bed Madison have him a sour look and watched him carefully.

Despite her behavior rivaling a 2-year-olds, Chris was trying to make an attempt at being a decent human being.

"I want Tom!" Madison smeared bitterly.

"Well, he's not here." Chris sighed, annoyed with her behavior.

"I want Tom!" Madison repeated, punctuating every word with venom.

Chris stared off into space once more and tried hard to ignore her. Biting his lower lip he grasped his long hair in his hand and released a deep breath.

"Don't make me sedate you!" Chris warned softly.

"You can't sedate me, I'm pregnant!" She snobbishly replies.

"I can so!" Chris replied back with just as much childless. Catching himself he gave himself a disapproving look. Correcting his tone he added, "I'm quite capable of knocking you out with no trouble to that...baby!"

Madison stood on the bed and have him a trying look. Chris reached out to grab her having known beforehand that she was going to bolt off the bed. He was in no mood to chase her around his house and possibly outside as well.

Awkwardly she stumbled onto the bed, Chris falling partially on top of her but not enough to cause any harm. Madison scowled and pushed Chris off her, sitting upwards in a hurry she made an attempt to run again.

"I don't have time for time!" Chris warned, holding her tightly with one large hand he awkwardly grabbed his cellphone. "You're going back to Michael!"

Madison tried to wiggle free from his hold as Chris rang Michaels number. Her results were fruitless. The larger man had a good hold on her and all she was doing is causing bruises on her skin.

"Right, well that's settled Michael is coming to deal with you. I'm not going to be any part of this anymore."

"Part of what, exactly?" Madison snapped, finally pulling herself from Chris's grasp.

"This!" He told her in an exasperated tone, pointing to her. "It was cute at first but now it's just...it's fucked up! Madison, honestly. You can't possibly think you and Tom met in a cafe somewhere, right? You are still aware that Tom physically abducted you from a park."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Madison proudly declared.

Chris gave her a very sad look and nodded his head. Leaving her in his room he anxiously waited for Michael to arrive and do what he said he would help her.

*

Maddy sat semi-propped up on the couch in a warm fuzzy haze. She was conscious enough to know what was happening around her but drugged enough to not know how to respond.

"Is she drugged?!" Michael accused Chris, pointing at her slumped form. "What did you give her!? You can't give a sedative to a pregnant woman, are you fucking nuts?!"

"First, she tried to bite me, twice." Chris defended "Second, she shouldn't be having a baby in the first place!"

"I can't believe you!" Michael scoffed, crouching in front of her.

His warm hand fell onto her cheek, Madison sleepily nuzzled into it. At last, someone she trusted was before her.

"You need to do something about this!" Chris warned "I'm not kidding. You're a bloody shrink, fix this!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Michael replied, soothing Maddy as best he could.

"If it was anyone another person then Tom and Madison you'd have her in the fucking mental ward and Tom arrested! She's starting to believe her own delusions, Michael!"

Michael sighed heavily and rested his forehead against hers. Looking into her foggy eyes he embraced her delicately. "What am I going to do with you?" Michael asked softly.

"I will take her home with me and deal with it. When she's lucid, I'll assess her once more and if I have to I'll admit her." Michael promised.

His words didn't make any sense to her. Why would he admit her into the crazy people place when she clearly wasn't nuts? Tom wouldn't be very happy with him if he took her away from him.

"You better" Chris warned "Or I'll take her there myself and of I have to I'll call the cops. It's close 4 months now. Michael this is bloody madness!"

*

For the first time, Michael placed her in his bed, in his personal space and joined her. He was still somewhat clothed while she was nude. Madison didn't quite understand that logic but she willingly curled into Michael's side nonetheless.

Sighing she tested her head on the familiar warmth and scent that was Michael. Her body relaxed a lot more than the medicine ever caused her. Protectively he placed and arm around her and Maddy was reminded of that one night they spent together at Tom's.

"What am I going to do with you?" Michael sighed, kissing her forehead. "My poor girl"

Maddy yawned and draped a leg over his. Her care core rested hotly against st his upper thigh. Shifting she felt a stickiness smear on his flesh.

Immediately Madison pulled away in embarrassment. Michael threw back the covers and observed a blood slick on his leg. His focus was then on her as she partially at there trying to figure out why she was bleeding.

"Shit" Michael cursed, his accent thick and pronounced.

Without hesitation, he jumped out of bed and picked her up into his arms. Disposing her into the bathtub he ran about gathering some things from his medicine cabinet.

The drugs weren't fully out of her system yet so the pain she supposed that should be there wasn't. Michael popped a few white pills into her mouth and moved her back until she was resting the full length of the tub.

Michael turned on the water and began to fill it with warm water soothing her aching stomach muscles. Once the water as at his preferred level he turned it off.

She didn't know why Michaels' fingers pressed along her stomach or why he had penetrated her womanhood with his fingers. It wasn't sexual because-because Michael had the concern of a worried doctor on his face.

"Push out against my fingers." he instructed.

Madison happily followed his instructions and he seemed to pull out something that looked like a small blood clot.

"What is that?" Madison innocently questioned.

"Unfortunately, my dear" Michael spoke softly "It appears that you're having a miscarriage. Are you in pain yet?"

Miscarriage? Madison couldn't be having a miscarriage because she was so protective of her stomach. Maybe Michael was mistaken?

"No, I don't think so." Maddy denied.

Michael's fingers remained inside her and bringing out more blood. He had a look of disbelief on his face as he studied her. The color was draining from his face. Finally, when he broke contact he muttered: "My god what did he do to you?"

A cramping flooded her stomach and Madison cried out, pushing away from his hand she tried to double over instead. Michael seemed pleased at her reaction and placed his wet hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"Fuck, Christopher!" Michael snapped under his breath "I know sweetheart, it'll be over soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I had to do it! Madison needed to sever ties with Tom completely. And no, it wasn't Chris's intentions for that to happen.
> 
> Ps: this was difficult for me to write and I didn't enjoy doing so. It'll get better for her, I promise!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see Michael's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smidget of violence.

Michael had her bundled securely in his arms, the bare flesh of his chest was soothing against hers and added extra warmth and human contact right now. Madison's stomach was still cramping but the bleeding had stopped.

"You'll be ok" he reassured her.

"Tom is going to be so mad." Maddy sobbed.

Michael stiffened against her, protectively drawing her even closer to him at the realization she slightly feared the other man.

"He's going to kill me," She added, Nuzzling into his chest.

"No, he won't. I won't let him. Your safe with me." Michael firmly stated. "None of this was your fault sweetheart. Sometimes things happen and we have no control over it."

Maddy sighed, choking back tears. Michael didn't scold her like her mother had when she cried and he didn't ignore her like Tom did. Michael wiped away her tears and kisses her rosy cheeks, the tip of her nose and under her ear. Always avoiding her lips.

Running her back softly he shushed her on a soothing manner, rocking her in his arms.

She was dreading the time when Michael had to tell Tom. He'd go off like a volcano and probably blame Maddy for it.

"What about Tom?" She asked naively.

"What about him?" Michael replied, testing his chin on the top of her head.

"Well, I have to go home sooner or later...I can't stay here forever."

"You'll stay with me until your better. After that, we'll see."

His answer wasn't what Madison expected. Pulling back from Michael a little she overlooked him with a scrutinized gaze. No, what about her kitty? What about her stuff? What about Tom? Madison didn't belong here!

"No" she shakily replied, "I need to go home with Tom."

"No Madison." Michael corrected. "He's...He's not capable of looking after you right now. Tom's ill, mentally. He has to get better first." He added, hoping to not frazzle the vulnerable young woman in his arms. When he felt more resistant from her he loosened his hold and watched as she clambered out if his arms.

Her head. Madison couldn't think. She was being misplaced once more and the change didn't sit well with her. Tom was perfectly fine! He wasn't mental at all. It was everyone else around them that was mental!

"What about my kitty! I want my Sammy!" She demanded, holding her head in her hands, fingers grasping her hair.

Michael looked like he was truly perplexed with how to go thru with her request. She knew that the cat was Tom's and Maddy doubted that he'd easily give him to her. Especially since she was apparently abandoning him.

"I'll work something out with Tom." Michael agreed. "Where Tom is going he'll need to be looked after anyway."

"And where am I going?! The mental ward too?" Madison panicked, leaping up.

"You need to lay down," Michael stated with concern. "Come now, I'm not going to take you to the mental ward. You will stay here with me, nice and safe, while Tom is getting better."

She didn't necessarily believe him but the pain in her stomach was too great to be standing any longer. Cautiously she crawled back into bed beside him where Michael quickly pulled her against him, arms enveloping her.

"Rest sweetheart" Michael murmured into the side of her head. "I will take care of everything."

*

(Michael's point of view)

Michael was prepared to go out to full on war. He had placed his ignorant blinders on for far too long. He couldn't stand by any longer and allow Tom to masquerade as if this was all perfectly normal.

From the reaction, he got on the phone from Tom he was prepared to get a little messy. Tom was basically spitting vengeful fire at him. It really showed Michael how volatile he was.

Sitting in his living room Michael counted down the minutes until D-day. He wasn't personally a physical man but if he had to Michael was sure that he could beat Tom in a physical fight. Especially if it was to defend a wounded and helpless female. Chivalry wasn't dead in his eyes.

Madison, sweet innocent Madison, slept peacefully in his bed. He had given her some painkillers when the cramping in her womb became too much. Luckily for him, it had knocked her out cold. Michael didn't want her to hear or witness what's about to go down. She was far too vulnerable for that.

The sound of a car coming up the driveway had Michael standing on his feet. He was waiting for Tom to break down his door.

Without hesitation, Tom whipped open the door having it slam violently into the wall. His face was twisted in anger with a hint of paranoia. Stomping in the direction of his bedroom like a linebacker Michael reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning Tom to face him.

Michael wasn't going to allow Tom to March into his personal space and scare the shit out of Madison. Let alone whatever else his temper would produce. Tom was expectantly upset with him and shoved back enough to make Michael unsteady on his feet.

Pushing Tom back he pinned the somewhat smaller man to the wall by his shoulders. Michael had him boxed in and hoped to calm the man.

"You will not go in there and disturb her Thomas!" Michael warned seriously. "She's suffered a miscarriage, that wreaks havoc on the body! Maddy is sleeping."

"Give me back my Madison. She shouldn't be in your bed!" Tom countered, making one last attempt to break free from Michaels hold.

Michael tightened his grip on Tom's shoulders, digging his thumbs into the flesh with bruising force. Hopeful Tom will understand that he's serious right now.

"You need help." Michael finally told him. "You had a mental breakdown, you need to be treated professionally or everything you've worked so hard for will blow up in your face!"

Tom gave him a look that told Michael he had no concept of what Michael was saying. It didn't really surprise him. After all, Tom had been medicating himself with his own delusions. If you tell yourself something for a long time you tend to believe it, despite it being true or not. Madison was a good example of this.

"I am going to get your proper help. It won't effect t your medical license." Michael reassured him. "We have laws to protect ourselves from this sort of thing."

"I don't need any help! I need you to let me go and give me back Madison!" Tom hissed.

Michael sighed, he loosened his hold on the man and corrected his posture. "Thomas." He addressed in his best doctors tone. "You need professional help before the authorities find out you abducted an innocent young woman and help her captive for 4 months! That's at least 20 years in jail and a ruined career!"

"I never abducted Madison." Tom denied.

"Thomas" Michael continued, releasing him completely. Guiding him to the couch he sat the man down. Sitting beside him Michael took his hands in his and continued "You know as well as I do that you abducted Madison. I know you didn't mean to do it and you don't mean to hurt her but you have. Madison loves you. You need to get your head sorted so you can be together."

"We both need help" Tom finally croaked.

His eyes were brimming with tears and he looked completely defeated. Michael assumed the weight of a million pounds just came crashing down on him. You can only pretend everything is alright for so long until it blows up in your face.

"I will fix her," Michael promised. "But you need to trust me to do it."

"I trust you." Tom sobbed "Your the only one that's actually told me the truth!"

Michael embraced his crying friend. This was the last bit of his mental breakdown Michael anticipated to provoke. Now Tom could be properly treated, hopefully. He had been very moody lately and his decisions flip-flopped easily. To be honest, Michael was surprised it didn't affect his work.

"Come now. I'll let you say goodbye to Madison and we'll get you sorted." Michael offered.

"Maddy needs Sammy." Tom sighed.

"I'll get her boy to her."

"Alright, let's done this before I lose the courage," Tom stated firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it! I can't not make Maddy and Tom a couple. So I've separated them for individual fixing. 
> 
> Michael has his own love interest ;) Although, they would be a cute couple.


	24. Chapter 24

(Michaels point of view)

He had to remind himself to give them space. Mulling in the doorway he kept a watchful eye on Tom as he sat down beside Madison's sleeping body. Gently Tom placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned in. He pressed a gentle, cautious, kiss to her bare shoulder and sighed. Inhaling her scent one last time before he left her.

"It's not forever" Michael reminded him "She'll come and visit you."

Tom ignored him for the time being and hugged her softly. He was whispering something to Madison who was slowly waking up. Michael couldn't hear what it was, and to be honest, it wasn't his place to know.

Drowsy, Madison turned her head and acknowledged Tom. She whimpered and kissed his lips.

"I'm going to go away for a bit," Tom explained. "So I can get better and be the partner you deserve."

Maddy grasped his hand with hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "Ok," she sleepily groaned. Comfortable Madison turned her head again and re-adjusted herself. Tom smiled softly and tucked the blankets in around her.

"Ok, let's do this." He sighed once more, standing up.

Michael approached the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that little possessive glint in Tim's eye. He'd be a fiercely protective lover when he's level headed once more.

"Madison" Michael addressed. She grunted in response and he continued "Thomas and I are going to leave you for a bit. We have to get him packed up and I need to make arrangements for his treatment." Another grunt and a comfortable stretch. "Please stay in the house and relax. Don't lift anything heavy and eat something."

"Ok," she mumbled. "I want my kitty."

"You'll get your kitty. I promise." Tom said softly with a smile.

"Ya," Madison replied with an extra perk.

*

"I'm trying to get you into a private facility," Michael informed him, driving with Tom back to his house.

"Yep" was his only response.

Michael turned off the engine and both men sat there in silence for a few moments. Almost robotic-like Tom got out of the car and walked to his front door.

"It'll be 2 months tops," Michael informed him. "I'll take Madison to see you often."

"Yep," he replied monotone.

Tom went into his room to focus on packing his bags while Michael tasked himself with the cat. Sammy was sleeping in a ball on Madison's sweater. When he approached his little head popped up, eyes sleepy and an ear slightly folded back. Michael had to admit, the little beast was adorable.

"Tom do you have a cat carrier?"

"He doesn't need one," Tom called back. "Just put his bed in the backseat and he'll lay in it."

Cocking his eyebrow up Michael went about collecting all the cat related things he could find. The bed, which Sammy had voluntarily laid in before Michael even carried it to the car.

Setting the cat carefully in the backseat, they piled everything else in the trunk.

"It'll be ok," Michael reassured him for the umpteenth time. "There's nothing wrong with admitting you have an issue."

Tom ignored his praise and focused his concern of Madison. "What about Maddy, what are you going to do to make her better?"

"I'm slowly going to introduce her back into the public. When she's comfortable with that I'll introduce her to one of my patients, I think they have a lot in common. Once that's started I'll work on contacting her family and get that sorted. But first we have to address the Stockholm she's developed."

Tom didn't say anything immediately, he didn't expect him too.

"What happens if she realizes that she doesn't love me?" Tom whispered his voice horse.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible. Somewhere between all this madness, she has developed legitimate feelings." Michael replied.

"Good" Tom replied, his eyes slightly misty "Because I really do love her. And despite what you and Chris think I do realize she's not Heather."

Michael turned to Tom after that omission. He was surprised that Tom was able to admit that without even having therapy yet.

"That's a big step." Michael praised. "We need to establish that Madison and Heather are two separate entities altogether. Once that's been made clear we can focus on how to grieve for Heather while being romantically involved, in a healthy way, with Madison."

Tom sighed and closed his eyes. He rested his head against the glass and for the first time Michael actually witnessed the man sleep. For a while, he was concerned that perhaps Tom was using drugs to help cope as well as depending on Madison.

Michael still wasn't positive about his lack of drug use.

*

(Madison's point of view)

The feeling of soft fur and the tickle of kitty whiskers had woken her up. Opening a single eye she was greeted by Sammy, his nose coming to rub against hers as she received those coveted kitty kisses.

Smiling she reached up and instantly grabbed the cat. They told her the truth, they really did bring her Sammy boy!

Holding the purring ball of fluff against her chest she whimpered and kissed him affectionately. Standing with him in her arms Madison padded out if the bedroom and into the living room.

Michael was speaking on the phone with paperwork in front of him while Tom sat numbly on the couch. Both men looked up to acknowledge her but neither said anything. Tom padded the spot beside him on the couch and she immediately came to sit beside him.

Placing Sammy beside her Madison leaned in against his body. When Michael finally spoke into the phone she realized that he was trying to get Tom admitted into a private facility.

Tom, for the most part, looked defeated. He looked so weak. The color was drained from his face and even his ginger curls were flat. Madison leaned her head against his shoulder and gently kissed his shoulder.

"I love you," She told him sincerely.

"I love you too" Tom replied, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Umm Humm" Michael spoke into the phone "Ok, good. Thank you. I'll be driving my patient there."

Madison felt her stomach drop into her feet. She knew this was for the best but she honestly didn't think the separation would be easy. Before Maddy knew that she was eventually going home with Tom but now she was staying here with Michael.

Sammy walked over her lap and straight on to Tom's. Even he knew that his daddy was going away. Plopping himself ungracefully onto Tom's lap he began to rub the side if his face against toms hand, purring and drooling.

Tom gave a half smirk and began to put him, sighing lightly and falling into a rhythm of strokes.

"I found a place for you at a private facility close to here," Michael announced happily, placing his phone on the table.

"Oyster Bay?" Tom pressed

"Yes," Michael confirmed. "Your room will overlook the water. They're only 5 other people being treated there."

"Oh, that sounds nice." Maddy spoke, squeezing his thigh.

"I'm ready when you are," Tom told them shakily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimage.org/)  
>    
> [url immagine](http://postimage.org/index.php?lang=italian)
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea who's cat this is IRL, but for all intensive purposes, this is what I imagine Sammy to look like.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, oh my god thank you! 10k views? I'd never think in a million years that I'd get that many views. I'd have been happy with 10.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, views, kudos and input. I really do appreciate it.

(Madison's point of view)

Michael wouldn't let her go with them so she sat in bed, propped up and watching tv with Sammy purring loudly beside her. If she squinted her eyes Madison could almost believe that nothing's changed.

However, the constant tiny reminders like Michael's impeccable house-cleaning skills and orderly manner dissolved that delusion rather quickly.

Everything was in order living in its own little space. His bedroom floor was spotless and all the towels in the bathrooms were neatly hanging on the rack.

Michael wasn't going to like living with her messy tendencies.

"I miss your daddy." Madison sighed, rubbing Sammy under the chin.

The feline looked up at her and a tiny dribble of drool left his mouth making her chuckle. Unfortunately, Maddy found out the hard way that Sammy was a drooler. He had pulled his little head away from her leg only to leave a wet spot behind.

"You don't care as long as you get pets, huh?"

His response was to raise his head up and rub the side of his mouth against her hand.

Michael should be back soon and then she could finally end her evening. Everything hurt, her brain was in a whirlwind and Maddy didn't want to be alone, pussy-cats company respectfully noted, though.

A few times she had caught herself rubbing her tummy in circles. Her brain temporarily forgetting she was no longer with a child. Whenever she had to stop herself a wave of sadness washed over her and Madison found herself crying.

Perhaps everything happens for a reason. That's what her mother would say. Still, the loss of potential life was still heartbreaking. Maddy found herself thinking about the what-ifs, which lead to another round of tears. Sammy probably thought she was mental.

Michael would sooth her but he wouldn't tell her to stop crying or to "just get over it" like her mother would. Maddy wished that Michael would be home by the time she needed to cry once more. She found it easier to cry into a firm chest with a protective embrace encasing her fully.

"Ok buddy" she cooed, picking her fuzz-ball up in her arms. "Dinner time." Until she was blessed with another child Sammy would be her baby.

Just as she placed the cat down on the kitchen counter Michael opened the front door and stepped inside. He came into the kitchen and gave a displeased look at Sammy's current resting place. Personally, Maddy didn't peg Michael as a pet person. Not like her and Tom. To them, Sammy was their child.

"No pussy-cats on the counter please Maddy," Michael spoke with a faint smile. Gently he picked Sammy up and place him on the ground. To show him there were no hard feelings Michael scratched behind his ear.

Madison placed Sammy's dish down on his mat and waited for him to start eating. Turning to Michael she hugged him a little too tightly. Michael gave an "Umph!" And quickly hugged her back.

"I missed you too." Michael chuckled.

"Is Tom ok?" Madison asked with concern in her voice.

"Tom will be fine. In a week, we'll go see him. It's important for him to get settled and started on medications." Michael replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright," she sighed sadly.

"It'll be alright. I know it's tough but at least, this is better than the alternative." Michael soothed.

"True" she agreed.

*

(Michaels point of view)

With Tom tucked away someplace safe, it was now time he started to work with Madison. Carefully thinking over his options he weighed the pros and cons.

Tom had successfully isolated her from the general population with the threat of possibly getting taken away from him if she dates venture outside their home.

Michael had to fix that. He needed Madison to get reacquainted with the outside world and not suffer a panic attack.

"Madison, I know a cute quaint seafood restaurant down by the cove. Are you up for some dinner out tonight?" Michael asked.

Immediately her body froze, slowly she turned to him with a sheepish look and replied "Oh, I don't know. No, no no I don't think..."

"It will be ok," Michael reassured her. "There aren't many people there."

"No" she hesitated once more.

"We won't be there for longer than an hour." He pressed. Michael was willing to push her outside her comfort zone. "If you get uncomfortable we can leave."

He had Ativan on hand if she got too distressed. Giving her a warm smile he stepped forward and rubbed her upper shoulders.

"With the day you've been having, it'll be good for you," Michael added, smiling softly. "Give you a chance to unwind."

Timidly she nodded her head and went to go get dressed. Michael excused himself to do the same. Closing his bedroom door he picked up his phone and smiled when he saw a text message he had missed:

"I miss you, can't wait to see you again. Xoxo - P"

Quickly he typed out a reply: "I miss you too my little love. - M"

Tossing his phone onto the bed Michael set about getting dressed. Tonight was going to be a social test of sorts. One that Michael was slightly dreading. But alas, he had to start somewhere.

*

(Madison's point of view)

She had never been terrified of a bowl of soup before in her life. As Madison gazed into the murky liquid she was waiting for something to come out and drag her down, drowning her in a sea of muscles and crab meat.

Michael sat stiffly in front of her, observing her with a clinical eye. She knew he was evaluating her much like a doctor was with Tom at the moment.

Tom.

It had been exactly 6 hours since he was booked into Oyster Bay outpatient treatment facility. 6 hours and 32 minutes.

Shakily she moved the spoon thru the bowl in front of her, dragging it back and forth making invisible patterns. Michael didn't bother to correct her poor table manners and even went as far as glaring at nosey dinners interested in her bizarre behavior.

Finally, she brought the spoon to her mouth and allowed herself to eat it. Madison was so distressed with being separated from Tom that she swore she wouldn't eat out of protest. That didn't work, it never worked. Hunger always won, at least with her. And besides, Maddy was convinced Michael would physically make her eat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pushing his own plate to the side and resting his hands on the table.

Madison watched as Michael carefully folded his fingers together, she was tempted to mirror it herself. Taking a deep breath she replied "Fine"

He didn't buy it. Maddy wasn't fine. Everyone including the bloody waitress knew she was mental. The constant stares from the people around her and the faint whispers didn't help ease up on her fears of being discovered.

Was there something on her that Madison wasn't aware of? A note perhaps stapled to her back explaining how fucked up her life was at the moment? Or better yet. Had she come back from the bathroom with her skirt tucked into her underwear?

Dropping her spoon she ran her hands thru her hair. Maddy was close to losing her shit and it wouldn't be pretty.

"Breath" Michael spoke softly "Ignore them. They don't matter." He proudly declared, reaching out to grab her hand. Squeezing it Michael allowed her to hold onto it for dear life. "It's not your fault they're behaving like rude little piglets."

The last sentence was loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Quickly they turned to leave them alone. Swallowing heavily Madison straightened her back and retrieved her hand, concentration on her dinner and Michael.

"Good girl. Your beautiful, smart and very strong." He praised.

"Thank you," she told him with an unsure dinky smile.

The air in the restaurant was becoming less heavy and the atmosphere less choking. Nodding her head in agreement she went about eating her dinner and talking with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not annoying you too much with suddenly switching point of views. Up until this point it's exclusively been in Maddy's point of view.


	26. Chapter 26

(Michael's point of view)

He knew that he had to eventually wean Madison into sleeping on her own. For the mean time though she could sleep beside him.

He remained clothed in a t-shirt and boxer-briefs. Michael didn't think it would be appropriate to sleep nude next to her. Despite this Madison was naked, passed out cold on her stomach with Sammy above her head. Maddy's nudity didn't bother him in the least. He didn't view it as sexual. Michael was just pleased that she was able to sleep unaided.

The original plan was for to sleep in the guest room where Michael would naturally check on her throughout the night. Unfortunately, that didn't work, obviously.

He was about halfway thru an arrival in his magazine when his door opened a crack. Michael could see her standing there unsure of whether to proceed. He had placed the magazine down and summoned her in. Once she was settled beside him she removed all her clothing. Something to which alarmed him a little.

Now Maddy has been asleep for over an hour. Sammy's purring had eventually faded out as sleep took over the furry creature leaving them all in complete silence. Well, mostly silence with the occasional text message received. Luckily Michael had put it on mute so it won't disturb Maddy.

**Go to sleep my love, it's late now. - M**

**I can't sleep on my own! I wish you were with me! - P**

**I know my sweet, soon alright? Now please, try and get some rest? - M**

**Alright, I'll try. Good night Xoxo - P**

**Good night, my love xo - M**

Placing his phone back down Michael hoped that was the last of his late night texts. He wished Penny would be sleeping but be knew sleep was a difficult task for her.

While thinking about Penny he glanced over at Maddy. He thought the two would get along well. Penny was a lot like Maddy in a way. Granted, she wasn't abducted by his best friend but she's had a difficult life. Michael adored her strength.

It wasn't so much their backgrounds but their personalities. If anything, Penny may actually coax Maddy out of her shell a little more. Michael would have loved to know Madison before Tom got to her. That way he could tell when she was getting close to normal once more.

His thoughts were temporarily interrupted by Madison shifting in her sleep. She did a half stretch and instantly scooted closer to him. Michael willingly embraced her to his side. His hand covering her much smaller one resting on his stomach. Putting the magazine down for good he stretched over and turned his light off.

Darkness covered them all in a thin veil. The natural light from outside was the only source now. Yawning Michael found himself physically and mentally exhausted. They didn't teach this in med school. Or if they had he must have been sick that week because Michael certainly wasn't taught it.

There was still a very slim chance that Tom would be going to jail. It all depended on how he worded things with his psychiatrist. That was probably the main thing he was stressed over. Michael promised them both a Disney ending and that won't happen if Tom gets nicked for abducting charges.

In this day in age, a mental health excuse can only get you so far. Even if he spends no time in actual hail he'd lose his medical license and ultimately everything, except Madison. At this point, Michael was convinced Maddy would easily live in a cardboard box with Tom.

As it was they were looking for least 2 months worth of outpatient treatment and months of scheduled appointments. The good thing about this facility is that Maddy could spend the night once a month and visit him on the weekends. It was imperative that Tom and Madison bond and develop their relationship in a healthy way.

Now the only thing he had to do was sort out Chris. The Aussie wasn't speaking to either of them and they both knew why. He never did want to get involved and quite frankly neither did he. But Michael felt it was his responsibility to look after Tom seeing how he better understood the mental anguish he had sustained.

A lot of good his method of looking after did. To his credit though Michael didn't think in a million years he would go out and actually abduct someone. When Tom first told him about it Michael didn't believe him. It was only when Tom sent him a picture thru text of Madison sleeping in his bed, did Michael start to panic. He honestly thought at that point he'd have to help bury a body.

Of course, the 4-month journey wasn't sunshine and rainbows. From a psychological standpoint, Madison was better off dead. Stockholm Syndrome was tricky to cure. Especially if he was attempting to re-introduce the victim with the capture but under healthier circumstances. This was something completely unheard of in the medical community

Combine that with everything else Tom unintentionally did Maddy was basically a math problem written by Einstein.

His phone silently blinked indicating that his penny hadn't been sleeping as instructed. Grabbing his phone he read the message:

**I can't sleep :( I wish I was with you again... - P**

**I know my love. Have you tried that sleeping pill I prescribed you? - M**

**It's not the same...you know I sleep better in your arms. - P**

**Soon, I promise. I have someone I want you to meet. - M**

**Oh? Who is it? - P**

**A person I'm helping. She's around your age. - M**

**Are you sleeping with her?!? - P**

Her irrational jealousy made him smile a little. Although not exactly healthy it felt good to be desired.

No, of course not. You're the only one I'll make love too when the time is right. You know that Penny. Now, take half a sleeping pill and go to bed my sweet. Xoxo - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this chapter is smaller then usual. I couldn't think of anything more condusive to add.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing while drunk is akin to a caveman smashing his fists violently against the keyboard. So I figured I'd slip out one more chapter before I turn into a caveman.

(Madison's point of view)

4 days 6 hours and 40 minutes since Tom went away and in that time, she's cried at least once a day. her heart was heavy and her eyes were dry and sore from tears.

Michael did the best he could without overstepping his boundaries. She appreciated everything he did including allowing her to eat copious amounts of junk food in her underwear.

"I have a friend I want you to meet." Michael

"Male or female?" Madison asked between mouthful's of chips.

"Female" Michael replied, ignoring her rude behavior.

"How old?"

"23" Michael beamed

"I'm older than her." Maddy voluntarily told him.

"Oh?"

"I'm 25" Maddy turned to Michael, a slight look of disbelief on her face.

"You look younger," He told her truthfully. "I thought you were around Penny's age."

"I get that a lot."

"Are you interested in meeting Penny?"

Maddy shrugged her shoulder unsure of whether she was as up for company. It was a little alarming that a grown man like Michael was friends with a 23-year-old female. Unless she was that girl she and Tom saw at the hospital.

"Is she that pixie looking girl I saw at the hospital?" Madison asked.

"Ah, yes. I do believe that would be an accurate description of Penny." Michael mused.

She turned to him and wiggled her nose. "She's cute."

Michael only smiled and nodded his head in agreement with her assessment. Nothing more was needed to comment. Turning back to her chips she started munching again.

Michael had come around and picked up random packets and wrappers she left on the coffee table. Silently he'd wipe up the crumbs or shoo Sammy off the table in search of scraps. Never once did he tell, scold or give her a disapproving look.

"Penny and you should have a sleep over," Michael suggested, sitting beside her.

"A sleep over?" Madison replied, "You mean like in high school?"

"Yes," he agreed.

She honestly didn't want to be with anyone at the moment besides Tom. Madison didn't want to break down and cry in front if a complete stranger.

"I don't know..." Madison replied, exasperated.

"It'll be fun. You two can camp out in the basement."

He was a little too excited at the prospect of having two grown women acting like teenagers in his basement. Michael was overly selling their potential friendship and it made her slightly suspicious of Penny. After all, Penny was a patient - or was, so she can't be all there.

"What's her major malfunction?" Madison asked bluntly. "She's not going to try and kill me at some point, is she?"

Michael actually gave her a disapproving look at her automatic assumption. "I'm not at liberty to discuss her case but I can assure you she won't kill you. She's completely harmless."

"Fine" Madison puffed out, irritated "I'll have a little play date with Penny but don't be too surprised if I go away for some alone time."

"Perfectly understandable."

*

(Michaels point of view)

Michael, much like Tom and Chris, avoided all media coverage on her original disappearance. The stress from the situation would be exasperated and they were already dealing with a lot. Was it wise? Probably not. It was, in fact, irresponsible on his behalf. What if Maddy had a serious medical condition and no one knew?

He was counting his lucky chips that Madison wasn't illegal. At first, when he saw her he fears that Maddy was around 16. When he got a better look at her in person Michael deduced she was older, barely. Michael had no reason not to believe she was 25. That's not exactly an age people would lie about.

Now he has more concerned with how she'd react towards Penny. Madison's behavior towards the suggestion was borderline hostile. He understood that she wasn't used to people and 4 days of constant minor socialization wasn't going to cure her, but still.

His Penny was delicate, sensitive, like a lily. Madison was delicate in her own right but she was far too stubborn and had the ability to show aggression when she needed too. Chris was a prone example of a person provoking both those responses.

Tom was the only person that ever saw passive, submissive Madison all the time.

Penny, well...his Penny was passive and timid all the time. She'd be the one to fall behind the aggressive person for protection. Penny didn't do well with aggression, it invoked her PTSD.

Michael would have to watch the two girls closely. His ultimate goal was for Penny to maybe calm Madison down and get her interested in other outside activities. He knew that his girl was artistically inclined and liked watching movies. Maybe he'd take Penny to an art store before introducing her to Madison and she can find something for them to do.

Anything was better than eating fatty foods in her underwear. Michael knew that Tom loved Maddy but he wasn't too sure what he'd do if she visited him 10lbs heavier.

"Alright good" he smiled, nodding his head. "I will communicate with her and set up a time."

"When can I see Tom?" Madison sighed, looking distastefully at her nails. Chip crumbs caked under the short rims.

"In a few more days."

He reached out and brushed some loose hair out of her face. Sympathizing with her he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Michael had gotten a follow-up call today in regards to Tom. He was resting, thankfully he didn't need detoxing like Michael feared. Tom had his first therapy lesson and that went about as good as to be expected. The dry there were still exploring the possibility of medications but Michael didn't think he needed many if not none at all.

"It'll be ok. He misses you too. It's not easy on him either." Michael told her.

"Does he ask for me?" She weakly asked, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"Yes of course he does. The first words out of his mouth are questions about you."

Falling forward he caught her before she awkwardly slammed into his chest. Hugging her to him Michael cradled her head in his hand and pressed it to his shoulder as she cried. The poor thing was an emotional rollercoaster. Between the miscarriage and being separated from Tom, she had a lot to cry over.

Ideally, it would be best for Tom to be with her during the grieving process but that's not possible, so Michael had stepped up as a surrogate. Tom didn't really like it, he couldn't blame him, but he respected him deeply for being there when he couldn't. Michael knew that when Tom saw her he'd take over for the time being.

"It'll be ok." Michael soothed, manipulating her body so she rested in his lap. Holding her like a concerned father with his infant he rocked her back and forth. "Hush now, I have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!
> 
> I look forward to a new writing year and submitting another gem of a story I already wrote but have hogged away on my SD Card.
> 
> Thank you for all the love, comments, bookmarks, kudos and reads.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drunk but taking the dog for a walk in -4℃ tends to sober one up rather quickly. Regardless, I wrote this beforehand. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS

(Madison's point of view)

Today was the day. Today she got to see Tom for the first time in a week. She barely allowed Michael to stop the car before she flew out the passengers door and into Tom's arms.

Tom immediately caught her, spinning them around like those scenes in the movies. Feeling her heart rate increase she eagerly mashed her lips against his and frantically tried to consume him. Tom smirked into her mouth and finally broke their kiss leaving both of them panting.

"I missed you too!" He moaned happily.

"I want you so bad!" Madison wantonly moaned into the side of his neck, her breath panting against the flesh.

"Relax!" Tom whispered, patting her bottom.

Michael didn't move from his position. Casually he leaned on the sleek black putter frame. He had told her that she'd get private time with Tom and not hover. Maddy felt it was honorable but a little risky. It had only been a week.

"I'm so horny!" Maddy cooed, lowly so only they heard.

"I bet! But we can't. Not for a few more weeks, I don't want to hurt you." Tom replied, concern in his voice.

She had that explained to her beforehand. Michael was intuitive enough to know that the likelihood of her seeing Tom without sexual contact was low. Much to the horrifying discovery, she was incapable of doing just that for the next 4 weeks.

"I can use my mouth." She offered before they entered the facility.

"I prefer cuddling" Tom replied, kissing the side if her head gently. "I just want to hold you for a bit."

Who was she to complain about a proposition like that? Lacing her arm around his waist she followed him into his room.

The View was beautiful. A large picture window overlooking a quaint bay viewable throughout his room, especially from the bed.

Cautiously he put her on the bed closest to the wall. Tom kicked off his shoes and joined her, lightly pulling her into his arms. He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and sighing softly.

Madison nuzzled her nose into that little dip below his Adam's apple, subtly getting a good smell of his cologne.

"I missed you," She confessed.

"I missed you too," Tom replied.

He seemed more relaxed and at ease. The color was back in his cheeks and his blue eyes actually sparkled now. Maddy bet a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders by being here.

"You look amazing" she smiled, tilting her head up and looking at him.

"Thank you." He smiled, genuinely happy with her compliment. "I put on about 5lbs."

"Me too!" Madison smirked.

"I can tell." Tom cheekily replied, grabbing her bum playfully and giggling. "I love it! More softness for harder loving!"

Madison giggled into his chest. She can't ever recall a time that Tom was this playful with her. He smiled and laughed, sure, but he didn't joke around with such childish delight!

Familiar hands traveled up and down her back, following the contours and dips. Tom was making it hard to resist him as he slipped his hands into the waistband of her pants and cupped her bum. Murmuring his lips fell to the side of her neck, nibbling.

"Your…your not mad at me, are you?" Maddy finally asked.

Madison feared that Tom would secretly hate her because she lost the baby. Michael tried to stifle her fears but it wasn't the same as hearing Tom say it. Patiently she waited for his answer, fear paralyzing her entire being.

"No" he replied sadly.

"But it's my fault…" Madison whimpered, eyes glazed over with tears.

Tom placed a finger under her chin and tilted her looking her in the eyes he showed a rare form of sincere sadness.

"Oh beautiful girl, it's not your fault. Sometimes...Sometimes these things just happen. For a variety of reasons. You did do anything wrong." Tom told her sincerely. "We'll try again and I'm sure everything will be ok, ok?"

Maddy nodded her head silently, tears falling down her cheeks. Tom's body began to shake as he himself cried. She felt the breath leave her body as he hugged her impossible tight to him.

Madison's tears dried but Tom continued to cry a weeks worth of tears. Maddy re-adjusted her arms and embraced him. Cradling his head against her chest as she rocked him back and forth. Tom was so weak so vulnerable. For the first time, he actually appeared completely human.

It wasn't until this exact moment Madison realized how flawed her initial perception of Tom was. Tom was her god, he could do no wrong when in fact Tom was just a simple man. A mortal like her.

A sense of understanding came over her and any anger or ill will she had buried from the very beginning washed away. She felt a hundred pounds lighter.

"It's ok" Maddy whispered, kissing the side of his head.

"No, it's not ok!" Tom growled softly "I should have been there to protect you instead I was selfish and monstrous."

"You're here now." Madison reminded him, pulling back to look at him. Using her thumbs she brushed away his tears. Her motherly instinct coming out to confront Tom. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Tom asked, vulnerability coming to the surface and further cracking the walls he placed up.

"I promise," She reassured him truthfully.

Tom gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, nuzzling into her chest. Madison felt that he was falling asleep in her arms. The roles were reversed and she kinda liked it. Smiling softly she rested her head against his and also fell into a gentle sleep.

Tom had slept for a lot longer than she had. Michael had come into the room expecting to see them lost in passion. Instead, she was holding a sleeping Tom. Their very intimate embrace made him smile. He nodded his head and left them alone.

Even though her arm was asleep and her bum cheek was starting to get sore, Madison didn't dare move for fear of waking him. Tom looked so at peace right now that it re-broke her heart.

Madison didn't realize how much pain Tom was in before until she's had the opportunity to see him at peace. She didn't want to cry but it was becoming harder and harder.

No, Tom wasn't the devil as she had so easily referred to before. Tom was broken, just like her.

Perhaps fate had purposely interfered and brought them together for a reason. Before he took her Maddy was struggling to find purpose in her life and where she belonged. Maybe Madison's purpose was to save Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not easy to right.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update in the new year, ya!  
> The nookie will resume in the next chapter.

(Madison's point of view)

If there was ever a time that Madison thought perhaps she was nuts, all she had to do was observe Penny for a few minutes and conclude that no, she wasn't nuts, Penny was nuts.

Not crazy like she escaped the mental wars but the type of nuts you label someone when you have no other words.

Overwhelmingly she sat on the couch and watched as Penny chartered on, Sammy laying in her lap. Traitor feline. Maddy didn't even know what she was talking about anymore.

Slowly Maddy raised her hand and brought her fingers to Penny's mouth. Pressing them against her lips she silenced the small chatter-box for a moment.

"Sshh," Madison said as politely as possible before taking back her hand.

"Sorry!" Penny replied, "I'm really nervous!"

It was clear that neither of them was comfortable in each other's presence. Michael ignored this and disappeared off into his office. She didn't think he understood that they weren't ten years old and this wasn't a play date.

"Just...I have a headache." Madison explained.

"Oh ok! Do you want some aspirin or something?" Penny asked with far too much perk.

She needed silence. Afraid that she'd hurt Penny's feelings she politely shook her head. Where the hell was Michael and why was he sticking her with this woman?

For the time being Penny focused all her attention on Sammy, who was completely indifferent to her overly sweet personality as long as he got pets.

Two days ago Michael had to literally coax her off Tom. Neither of them was strong enough to break the embraced at the end of the visit. Maddy wanted to spend the night, which was permitted. Except that would mean she couldn't do it any other night.

Tom and Michael convinced her to spend the night at a time where she and Tom could do a little more than just cuddle. The mere thought made her core ache. She didn't realize how much she missed that aspect of Tom until she's gone without.

Sex every day and then nothing was pretty hard to swallow.

"You miss him, don't you?" Penny asked with a soft smile.

"I do" Maddy confirmed.

"I know what that's like..." She sighed.

Michael ghosted thru the room to see how they were doing. Madison wasn't a fool. She saw the way Penny looked at Michael with a raw wanting. Maddy got the impression that Penny was aching for him but Michael, much to Penny's dismay, held back a little. Too much the gentleman to rush into such intimate things.

If Madison was in Penny's shoes she'd probably just jump the man and force her love on him.

"Time is not on our side's." Madison scowled.

"No, no it's not."

At least, Madison has had Tom many times over. Poor Penny was itching to get to second base.

 

*

The longer she was around Penny the easier she found it to tolerate her. Penny kinda grew on you with her infectious giggle.

Madison could see why Michael apparently fawned over her. They say opposites attract and from what Maddy has seen so far - Michael and Penny were pretty opposite. He was so proper and stiff while she was giggly and a little eccentric.

"Pass me the red?" Penny asked sweetly, interrupting her thoughts.

Looking at the array of colored pencils in front of her Madison picked up the red and handed it to her. She was supposed to be coloring a picture but her thoughts were on Tom. Maddy found herself staring off into space with an idle pencil crayon between her fingers.

Narrowing her brows she looked down at the somewhat doodles drawing before giving up and pushing it away. Resting her elbows on the table Madison ran her fingers thru her hair.

Penny must have sensed that she was about to cry again because she rubbed her back with concern and leaned in for a semi-hug. Madison's lower lip quivered and she found herself resting her head on Penny's shoulder.

It was always something. It was either Tom or the loss of their baby. The other day Sammy wouldn't let her pick him up and she cried because Madison though he hated her.

"It'll be ok." Penny sympathetically told her. "I know it's hard."

Michael obviously hadn't told her everything but Penny knew enough to know she needed comfort. The sweet pixie-like creature holding her was easily giving it too.

He heard her tears and came back out long enough to see that his would-be lover was doing his job. Michael nodded his head at them once and retreated back to his office. His mission was to push Madison outside her comfort zone and back into society. Since she's visited with Penny his interaction with her was limited.

Madison dragged herself away from the younger woman and wiped away her tears. Composing herself she picked the pencil crayon back up and looked at the picture.

"I'm alright for now." Madison reassured her, Penny was lingering still close to catch her if she started to cry again.

If there was any common ground between Penny and Michael it would be that they have the same compassionate level. If Penny ever convinces Michael to have sex they'd make beautiful, passive, quiet babies. Not like her and Tom's future hellion.

"When do you see him next?" Penny asked.

"In a few days." Maddy smiled.

"That's not so bad. At least, he's close to here." She offered. "I mean...I know what it's like being separated from the person you, ugh, love."

It wouldn't surprise her in the least of Penny slept in the same bed as Michael. A few days ago she started sleeping on her own with Sammy. Maddy had made the decision to do so without prompting from Michael. Now she didn't have to explain to Penny why she was sleeping naked next to her boyfriend.

"Ya," Maddy agreed "I just wish he was closer."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good.

(Madison's point of view)

As soon as Tom closed his door Madison found herself removing her shirt and pants. Leaving the test for him she lay on the bed and waited for him to join her.

Tom closed the blinds, blocking the outside world out. He grinned while taking in her physical appearance. Growling seductively he removed his shirt and tossed it off to the side, kicking off his slippers and unbuttoning his jeans.

"You're wicked!" Tom playfully scolded, kneeling on the bed and capturing her lips with his. "Whatever happen to foreplay?"

"Umm come here" she purred, inching her finger to draw him closer.

Tom slipped between her parted thighs easily. Pressing his body against hers and capturing her lips. Dominantly they fought, lips locked in a missed passionate embrace.

His lips tasted just as sweet as Maddy remember. Nipping his bottom lip she moaned into his parted mouth. Tom broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her jaw and down the side of her throat. Suckling her collar bone he groaned, biting down tenderly.

Hands smoothed across her back and unhooked her bra with precision. Allowing the material to fall away from her breasts she leaned back, pushing her chest out to entice him. Tom moaned deeply and instantly captured a pert nipple in his mouth. Sucking and tugging, a shot of pleasure traveled down her spine and rested between her legs.

Sloppily Tom palmed her still clothed mound while holding her breast in place. Switching breasts he then slipped two fingers into the into her panties, easily penetrating between her folds. Madison hissed and thrust her hips up at the very familiar feeling of Tom ghosting his fingers along her slit.

"Your so wet!" He groaned into the base of her throat. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes," she groaned back, voice heavy with lust.

Tom position her lengthwise on the bed so her head rested on the pillow. Kissing his way down her body he stopped at the waistband of her panties, nuzzling his nose into the clothed mound and inhaling the scent of her arousal.

Raising her hips up Maddy let him pull her panties off. She giggled as he chucked them over his shoulders where they landed on the floor next to the rest of her clothes. Tom moved off the bed and removed his jeans and briefs in one smooth move.

Bowing before her he pressed his lips to the top of her sex, looking up at her as he moved down further. Maddy ran her fingers they his curls and cooed back at him.

"Did you touch yourself?" Tom asked seductively, his tongue lightly flicking against her folds tickling and teasing her. "Did you fantasize about me while stroking your kitty?"

"Oh god yes!" Madison confessed the feeling of Tom's tongue licking her deeply and stroking her clit.

"Umm wicked girl!" He playfully scolded, suckling her pussy lips. "I haven't jerked off this much since I was in highschool. It's not the same, though."

"No" Maddy agreed, rubbing her smooth calf on the side of his arm.

Tom laid the length of her body, his pelvis fitting perfectly between her legs. Hugging her to him they savored the feeling of bare skin on skin.

"I have missed you….missed this," Tom mumbled, rubbing himself against her hot wet core.

"I want you." She moaned, bucking up against him.

"Did Michael give you that shot?" Tom questioned lustfully, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Yes"

"Good" Tom stated "I hate the feeling of condoms. I wanna feel all your silky smooth hotness around my cock."

She moved her hand down between their bodies. Grasping Tom at the base Maddy applied pressure and moved her hand over the solid flesh. Tom pushed into her hand, watching very carefully.

Tom thrust into her closed Palm a few more times before carefully replacing her hand with his. In full control, he stroked her pussy with his cock. The feeling of his leaking head sliding easily between her lips and over her clit.

"I'll go slow" he informed her.

Maddy felt his head nudge again at her opening. She had gone back to her usual tightness before Tom and she had sex for the first time. She could feel that pressure as he slowly worked his cock back into its rightful place. Biting her lower lip hard Madison steadied her breathing.

"Oh my god" she moaned, clutching the sheets.

Tom placed a protective hand on her belly, pinning her down so he could steady himself better. Without the fear of being dislodged Tom dropped back down between her legs and hugged her close. Kissing her softly she felt him gently start to thrust, creating that rhythm Madison knew so well.

"Relax" Tom smiled into the side of her mouth.

Madison draped her arms around his neck and brought her legs up to rest on either side of Tom's hips. Adjusting her hips she then began to rock against him.

The more they moved the more give her body had. Finally, Tom had broken thru all her bodies reserves and he was moving freely like before.

Fluttering her eyes closed Madison tilted her head back. Lightly she ran her hands up and down his back. Scratching him with her nails softly enough to feel it but not hard enough to leave marks. Tom moaned at the contact, increasing his speed a little.

"Oh god, I've missed this!" Maddy panted.

Hooking her legs around his waist further Madison pulled him down on top of her completely. Tom got the hint and rolled them so she was on top.

Maddy grabbed at his chest as she moved her hips against his. Stopping briefly she nestled down trying to get as much of him inside her as possible. His hands grasped her hips and helped her move. Fingers gripping his territory Tom pulled her to him with bruising force.

Closing her eyes she arched her back and concentrated on the feeling of his cock stretching her from the inside. There wasn't an inch to spare as his shaft moved snuggly with the motion of her hips.

Tom's eyes were shut tight and his breathing heavy. Holding his shoulders with her hands Maddy laid along the length of his torso, hips moving up and down.

"Oh, that's it!" Tom encouraged "Fuck me hard baby girl."

"Sshh!" She replied, grinning wildly "I don't want your neighbors to know!"

Tom sat up, holding her to his chest. Madison adjusted her hips around his waist and gasped as the last inch of cock slipped into place. Tom thrust up and Maddy thrust down. Connecting at the same time had both of them crying out.

"I don't have any neighbors." Tom grinned, capturing her mouth with his.

Forcefully he pressed his lips against hers with a bruising force. They fought for dominance as their bodies moved together. Maddy grabbed at his hair lightly and passionately and bit his lower lip. Tom growled in response and repeated the action.

"Are you gonna cum?" He huffed in her mouth.

"Yes," she whined, "Fuck, oh god!"

They were making so much noise that Maddy was sure someone heard what they were doing. Blushing slightly a rush of adrenaline brushed thru her body at the thought of it.

"Does that turn you on?" Tom asked lustfully "Those people know you're getting a good fucking? Naughty creature!"

"Ya!" She admitted bashfully.

"Interesting" he smirked into her throat, grasping her wrists and holding them to the side.

Madison applied some pressure against him pushing back. Tom allowed her a little give unlike he would before. Pushing her weight back she made it so that Tim fell on top of her. Scrambling up he frantically looked her over for injuries. That certainly wasn't the intended outcome.

"Are you alright?!" He asked her, pressing his hand on her chest.

"I'm fine" she chuckled. "That wasn't the intended outcome."

Seeing her laugh made him a little more relived. Smiling himself Tom nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck and chuckled. "Don't do that again," He warned playfully. "I just body slammed you with my whole weight. I could seriously hurt you."

"Umm, I'm sorry." Maddy cooed, bringing him down for a kiss. Her hand rested on the back of his neck as Tom passionately pressed his lips to hers, adjusting his hips between hers.

She felt his hand move between their bodies and his fingers fell on her clit. Hissing as a sudden jolt of pleasure crashed down her spine and pooled in her core.

"Oh yes, right there!" Madison cooed, stretching herself under him.

"Right there?" He teased lustfully, strumming her swollen clit with precision.

Madison cried out and arched her back. It had been so long since she had any sexual stimulation and her nerves were completely shot. Her reaction had caused Tom to smirk, quickly he did the same electing the same reaction.

She felt that familiar spring in her tummy winding up as Tom's movement became deeper, harder. Maddy felt every thick inch of his shaft as he plunged into her open wetness.

The sound of sex mixed with their moaning and panting filled the room. Madison brushed Tom's hand away from her clit and replaced it with her own. Steadying himself above her Tom focused on cumming.

Feeling her breath hitch in her throat Madison felt her muscles tighten and the spring un-coil. Crying out her pussy clutched around Tom's cock, milking him for his seed.

Tom stilled on top of her. He cried out as his body shook over hers. Panting he hugged her tightly and pumped into her a few more times. Stilling he held her protectively in his arms as they both tried to recover.

Madison's head was spinning, her body was melted into the mattress and Tom's body heat was making her sleepy. Tom rose up a little and peppered kisses along her neck and jaw. Nuzzling her with his nose he studied her face carefully, brushing hair out of her forehead. Once he was sure she was alright he rolled off her.

An arm hooked around her waist and she was dragged into his embrace. Sighing Madison snuggled into his side, subtly sniffing the scent of their love making mixed with Tom's body-wash.

"I love you so much." Tom murmured, kissing her temple.

"I love you too." Madison sleepily replied. A soft yawn escaped her lips and she got into position for a nap.

This would be one of many encounters before sun-rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I'm well aware that it's not up to par. 
> 
> Why is the first few days of the new years so bloody exhausted?


	31. Chapter 31

(Madison's point of view)

Yawning she stretched and pressed her body along the length of his. Tom slept softly beside her, his light snoring a break from the silence. Smiling she rested her head on his bicep and wrapped her arm around his bare torso.

Tom in return and rolled onto his side, drawing her close and embracing her. The sun wasn't even close to rising and the bit of outside she could still see was still a grey tinge.

In a few hours Michael will come to collect her and she'll have to leave her lover. The thought alone caused tears to prickle at her eyes. Tom slowly started to wake at the sound of her tears. Turning his head down he observed her for a few moments.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sleepily.

Maddy felt his finger go under her chin and drawing her up for a kiss. Brushing her lips against his she savored the taste and lingered until Tom pulled away.

"I don't want to leave!" She choked out.

"I don't want you to leave either but it's necessary. It's not forever." Tom reassured her. "Just for a little while."

Tom pulled her under him, positions himself between her legs. Smiling down at her he drew the blankets up around them and created a warm cocoon. Hugging her he kissed her mouth and gently bucked against her.

Madison looped her arms around his neck, her legs resting on his hips. She could feel his member become stiff between her legs. Moaning she rubbed herself along his length and dragged him down for a kiss.

Tom's hand disappeared between their bodies as he grasped his shaft and easily slipped it into her body. Gasping she arched her back and dug her fingertips into his shoulders.

He waited a few moments for her body to adjust. Once she moved her hips he started to move. Slowly at first, peaking at a medium speed. Tom didn't move any faster as he kept the same painfully slow rhythm.

"No no" he corrected gently when she tried to get him to move harder, faster. "Just relax. We're going to make love, properly."

They had never made love before and she wasn't sure if it was supposed to go like this. Drawing her legs up higher on his hips she allowed for Tom to rest closer to her. Placing his arms under her back he moulded himself to her, pressing his lips to the side of her neck.

Tom was deeper than he ever was before. The feeling completely taking over her. Parts of her were being touched that had never been before. Maddy took the time to explore the contours of his back, his shoulders and along the nape of his neck.

Gasping out when Tom stroked over her special spot she hugged him tightly and buried her face into the side of his neck, his ginger curls falling softly around her nose.

"That's it" Tom moaned "Isn't this nice?"

"Yes," she gasped in response.

"This is what you deserve," Tom told her, kissing along her jawline.

Tom rolled them into their sides. Hooking her leg around his hip he placed his hands on her bottom and pushed her up, securing their connection. This foreign position provided a level of depth that she wasn't aware of.

Moving his hips he easily speared into her. Maddy interlaced her arms under his and began to nibble on the side of his neck near his pulse point. Tom tilted his head back and groaned lowly. The vibration of his voice felt against her lips.

"Cum," Tom asked gently. "Cum for me."

Madison felt a subtle tightness in her core as Tom's thick, stiff, member pushed into her slowly. The side of his head rubbing her g-spot flawlessly. A shiver ran down her spine and goosebumps kissed her flesh. His movements were becoming uneven, Tom was close.

Feeling her own release building Maddy started to move along with him. Digging her fingers into his shoulders for added support she braved herself.

When she did cum she came hard. Madison's teeth chattered as her body was crushed by a fevered, unexpectedly, powerful orgasm. Maddy could feel her quim throb and clutch around his shaft. A small burst of wetness escaping her body and coating Tom's cock.

Tom stiffened against her, slamming his hands down on her bottom and holding her in place. His back arched and he buried what little shaft was exposed into her eager body. Tom's cry was stiffened by the base of her throat as he cried into the sweat slicked flesh.

After his shockwaves died a little he pumped into her a few more times. Tom's chest was heavy against hers, his breathing rapid. Reluctantly he disentangle himself from her and moved onto his back. Maddy was fast to follow, curling protectively into his side. Tom used an arm to cradle her head and stroke her upper arm.

"My god you're amazing." Tom praised, lolling his head to the side and observing her.

Madison's lips were slightly swollen, her cheeks were kissed with a flush. She felt like she could sleep for a million years, energy completely depleted by one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

"Ugh-huh" Maddy dumbly replied. The blood she had lost from her brain hadn't returned just yet. She was finding it hard to make rational thought let alone speak.

"You're dazed, aren't you?" Tom smirked, brushing some damp hair off her forehead.

"Uh-huh" she repeated, yawning lightly.

"Go to sleep, my love," Tom told her, drawing the discarded blankets back up around them.

Turning into her stomach she got into sleeping position and waited for Tom to cuddle her. Maddy could hear him readjust himself behind her. Gently he draped himself partially over her, his arm over the small of her back and holding her hip. He nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck until he was comfortable.

Completely consumed by what she'd call a soul-mate, Madison found herself falling into a peaceful deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned you, I promise.


	32. Chapter 32

(Madison's point of view)

Biting her lip she easily removed the heart from the patient. Tom took the tweezers from her and went for the love bone. Right away the patient let off an obnoxious buzzing sound and his noselite up. Maddy laughed, clapping her hands in amusement.

"I was never good at this game!" Tom chuckled, passing her the tweezers.

"Aren't you a surgeon?" Madison replied.

"Irony I know! Fortunately, in real life, the pieces are much larger than that!"

For the first time since she's been with Tom, they actually played. He sat patiently and played board games, doodles and even helped her with a puzzle. They laughed, they smiled and Tom even showed a cheeky side to him.

They had a few more hours together and instead of making love, again, Tom decided to make other deep meaningful memories with her. Maddy liked this side of Tom but it threw her off a little.

This was another side of Tom that she hasn't seen before. Madison knew that Tom was sick but she felt a little fleeced. If Tom had shown her this side of him to begin with she'd have actually fallen in love with him sooner.

"Michael tells me that your therapy is going well?" Tom asked for the first time.

"Ya, I mean...I'm going out a lot more and I'm not having as many panic attacks," Maddy replied.

"That's good. And you have a new friend, Penny is it?"

"To be honest, I think she hangs around more for Michael than me." Madison sighed.

Tom rose his eyebrows upwards. Not wanting to get into the politics of another couple. Rubbing the back of his neck he showed signs of a little distress. "Still, at least, you have a little buddy."

"Yea" Maddy sighed.

"How's my Sammy boy?" Tom asked, his voice perking up.

"Good!" She smiled "Still my big fur-baby."

"Is he sleeping with you still?" He asked.

"Right over my head," Maddy confirmed.

"You'd think the time I accidentally tossed him off the bed while pulling up the blankets up, would send him to sleep on the pillows." Tom chuckled.

"I woke up the other day with his tail right under my nose. I nearly had a heart-attack, I thought it was a snake." Madison laughed.

Tom laughed as well and grabbed her hand in his. Clutching it gently he pulled her to him. Settling in his lap Maddy rested her head on his shoulder.

"He walks around meowing for you." Maddy sighed "Sammy and Michael routinely have conversations with each other."

"I bet"

Madison kissed the underside of his jaw, a slight stubble tickling her lips. Tom had stopped shaving. He assures her that it won't be a beard but he's keeping the scruff. Maddy liked it. It made him look even more masculine and sexy.

His weight gain was also a new feature to Tom's anatomy. Tom was still solid muscle but he was thicker. His stature was wider, more intimidating, Maddy loved it. They didn't look so funny next to each other anymore.

"I love your kisses." Tom murmured.

"I love your kisses too!" She groaned, pressing and keeping her lips on his pulse point.

*

(Michaels point of view)

Maddy wasn't very talkative to begin with and since picking her up from seeing Tom she wasn't speaking at all.

Michael was concerned that perhaps something happened overnight. Watching her from afar he gave her space. Observing her he waited for the best opportunity to approach her.

Tom was doing remarkably well and scheduled to leave at the date initially discussed. Mentally more stable than before but not quite at the preferred mark.

Madison, however, well, she had improved but it seemed that Michael had hit a bit of a brick wall. The only other information he could sequester in regards to her mental health was from highschool. Michael couldn't base that off of now giving the circumstances. Madison was an adolescent and from what he can see her problems were normal for that age range.

He was starting to think that perhaps she was just stubborn and her personality type was rather lazy. Maddy had gotten to a certain point, deemed herself better and decided she doesn't want to do anymore. In a lot of ways, she's like Tom. Except Tom had Madison to push him a little further.

"How did it go?" He finally asked.

"Really well" Madison smiled.

He didn't need to ask if she and Tom were intimate. The way she walked slightly bull-legged and that post-coital glow permeating off her skin was a dead giveaway. Their sex life wasn't exactly something he was interested in right now. Michael wanted to know about the other aspects of their relationship.

"What did you two do besides...The obvious?" He smiled.

"We talked a lot. And we played some games." Madison replied, dipping her tea bag into the hot mug of water.

"That's good" Michael nodded "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope," she smiled.

Michael could tell that there was something Maddy wanted to say or talk about but she was hesitant to do so. Knowing full well Madison wasn't the type of young lady who liked being hassled into doing something, he left her alone.

Following behind her he took a seat opposite of her on the couch. Sammy followed behind her and hopped up onto the couch. Immediately he sniffed at her hand scenting Tom and rubbed his mouth against her. Sammy's whiskers must have tickled her hand because she gave a genuine giggle.

"Did he miss me?" She asked.

"He kept checking your room and when he couldn't find you he'd meow at me," Michael explained, reaching his hand out and scratching behind his ears.

"Oh, poor baby!" Maddy sympathized, adjusting her legs so that Sammy could lay on her.

"Sammy slept with me last night, above my head just like he does with you."

"He never was the same after Tom accidentally rolled on him." Maddy smiled.

"I don't blame him."

Michael wasn't much of an animal person in general but he was seriously considering getting a cat of his own. Not only did he find the company surprisingly welcomed and soothing he thought Penny would benefit from it.

"When he wasn't looking for you or complaining about your lack of presence he slept in my office," Michael added.

"His bed is usually in Tom's office and during the day when he's working Sammy is in there sleeping," Madison told him.

"Sammy slept on a sweater you left on my couch in the office. I didn't have the heart to move him."

"I find it soothing, petting him," Madison confessed, stroking him length wise.

"Most people do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for the time being will depend on how I'm feeling. Unfortunately I'm going thru a rare flare-up (autoimmune disorder) and I feel like poop. Which sucks for everyone because I'm not fun to be around when I feel like poop.


	33. Chapter 33

(Madison's point of view)

The weather was becoming hotter, the trees thick with green leaves and the forest around Michaels house was alive with animals.

They were approaching summer and Maddy was looking forward to being with Tom at his summer cabin. In a few more days he'll be back here with her. Michael refused to let him automatically go out on his own so he'd be staying here with for a week or so. Adjustment period Michael calls it.

But for now, they were at the lake. And by they Maddy meant her, Michael and Penny. The little ball of energy and endless chit-chat had grown on her. Anxiously pulling at her shirt she waded a little more into the water.

The water was a little nippy but it was the people around her that bothered Maddy. Michael watched as she pulled down her shorts and adjusted her bikini top under her shirt. Penny had eagerly flung off all her clothing and ran towards the water. Michael had, of course, watched her very carefully and the men that surrounded them. He looked like a man sizing up his competition.

At the moment, Michael stood between her and Penny. Penny splashing around in the deeper water as Madison stayed in the shallow end fighting her flight instinct.

All the noise, the splashing, giggles, yelling and talking was overwhelming her. She watched as Penny partially dove under water. Bottom bobbing up and down out of the water. Maddy snorted when she watched Michael subtly lick his lips while following the movement with his head.

To the best of her knowledge, Michael was courting her like a gentleman. Last night she came out of her room and saw Penny asleep in his arms on the couch. They still hadn't made love yet. There was too much tension oozing off Penny for them to have actually done it. Madison suspects that once she's out of the house with Tom, Michael may move onto second base.

"Madison" Michael called, his hand gesturing her towards him.

Giving a squeak as more cold water caressed her dry skin she slowly waded up to where Michael stood. Penny, playfully floating herself in place by hanging on to Michael's strong arm.

"Are you alright, you look upset." Michael inquired. Penny rested the side of her head against his arm and waited for her answer, worry etched onto her elfin face.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed," Maddy confessed truthfully. "A lot of people making a lot of noise."

"Are you feeling anxiety?" He questioned with concern.

"A little but I'll be ok. I just wish Tom was here." Maddy sighed.

"Thomas can't be here all the time," Michael told her, his voice strained at the last bit. Penny had accidentally slipped and Michael had to catch her before she dragged them both underwater. Securing his future lover he continued "Sometimes we have to enjoy the moments we're living, for what they are. It's beautiful out, the water is nice and…"

"I'm hungry" Penny interrupted.

"That too." Michael smiled. "When we are finished we'll get some fish and chips, yes?" He answered, smiling down at her affectionately.

Their lovey-dovey behavior only made her miss Tom even more. If he was here she was sure she'd be floating in his arms. Sighing deeply she nodded her head. Grimacing internally when Penny disentangled herself from Michael and gave a sympathetic smile to her. Penny knew what she was going thru emotional wise and tried to skirt her own desire towards Michael.

Michael dunked himself under the water completely before he broke free from both of them and went to shore. Guarding them against a far he sat on the towels and watched them as they stayed in place. Maddy was sure that at a drop of a hat Michael would dive right in here and save them from the other male sharks, especially Penny, who he seemed to have a more concentrated form of protectiveness.

Madison knew that rare form so well. It was the same type she felt as Tom held her in his arms at night.

The sound of an infants giggle drew her out of her thoughts. Maddy felt her stomach drop into her feet and get heart clenched. A woman around her age was holding a beautiful healthy baby. Playfully the pudgy tyke splashed in the water.

Tears started to form in her eyes as thoughts of the child she lost came back. Gently Penny took her hand and drew her away before Madison started to cry like an idiot. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin that woman's happy moment with her sadness.

"I know it's hard but I truly believe when the time is right you and Tom will have a baby," Penny told her sweetly.

"I'm getting better." Maddy defended weakly.

"I know you are." She agreed "I can't even imagine how hard it is. I suspect I'd be in a similar state."

"I think it's the 'What ifs' that keep getting to me." Madison volunteered.

Penny stayed neutral. It was rare for her to volunteer anything in regards to her feelings. Penny was smart enough to know that if she showed too much sympathy or too little compassion Maddy would clam up.

"I think it's human nature to think that way. While you were expecting you probably started to plan a future in your head. That future doesn't really go away, it just shifts to 'what ifs' " Penny replied with surprising accuracy. That was a response she expected Michael to say. Perhaps they had discussed her issues with letting go beforehand and that's what he had told her.

Sucking it up Madison emerged herself completely in the cold water, following behind Penny they swam a little before finally getting out completely. Michael met them at the shore with towels. He took special care in drying Penny off. Once more a pang of jealousy and longing hurt her heart. She missed her Tom.

Michael gave her a weak smile and ruffled her wet hair before gently padding her bottom. He had weaned her out of his bed at night and now the affection he sort of shared with her was gone since Penny. Maddy felt starved for attention.

There were boundaries and she respected that. Maddy didn't really think Penny wouldn't be too happy to see her sleeping beside her boyfriend.

Drying herself off she gave a deep sound of sadness. Michael and Penny looked up at her with concern. Sometimes you just couldn't shake someone out of their funk. Michael had backed off a bit seeing how Madison was complying with his therapy.

Still, the threat of anti-depressants still loomed overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one that likes supernatural/fantasy themed stories? Because they Don't seem to be many or well received.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it only took 34 chapters but the long awaited (I think anyways) Tom's POV is here. And it's a complicated one. Like an inverted s'more.

(Tom's point of view)

When he woke and she wasn't in her usual spot he was startled. Sitting up he strained his hearing for any signs of possible running water. When he didn't hear the shower or any other signs of life he got out of bed and dressed quickly.

Opening the bedroom door he walked into the living room than the kitchen. Michael sat on one of the stools, reading his paper and drinking coffee. He didn't appear to be too concerned with Madison's lack of presence.

"She's taken up early morning jogging." Michael spoke, acknowledging the worry on his face.

Running his hands thru his hair Tom sighed in relief. Of course, it was something stupid like that. They were way beyond the point of Maddy actually trying to "escape"

"Has she?" He asked curiously, Madison hasn't mentioned that to him.

"Umm," Michael hummed into his mug "About a week now, give or take. I thought it was good for her. She's staying in the neighborhood."

Nodding his head he shuffled sleepily behind the kitchen counter and made himself a cup of coffee. Since he was released back into the wild Tom was finding it hard to adjust to new sleeping patterns. Before at the clinic, they had a set time that everyone had to be in their rooms and in bed by. Now, he didn't have a bedtime and found himself keeping unusually late hours with Michael.

"Aren't you worried something would happen to her? We are in prime bear season." Tom asked, stirring his cup.

"She has her phone on her and a can of bear spray," Michael reassured him.

Still. That fearless protector bravado Tom had created wasn't satisfied with that answer. He'd prefer if he was beside her but in the perfect world that wasn't feasible. A bitter pill Tom still found hard to swallow.

"What else is she doing on her own now?" Tom asked curiously.

Physically he was ready to embrace the progress that Michael had made with her but mentally he found it difficult to admit that Madison didn't need him all the time.

"Not much. Still not to keen on the idea of overly social situations or heavily crowded spots. But I think that was her personality beforehand." Michael answered "I've noticed that she gets frustrated with a lot of people around her at once. Especially if they're loud."

Right, well he didn't particularly do anything to procure that behaviour so he chalked it up to Madison just being Madison. In a way, he understands where she's coming from. Tom doesn't like heavily populated places either.

Right, when he was about to say something Maddy walked thru the door. She was sweaty and her cheeks were flushed. He noted how she smiled at him, kissing him on the cheek before going back to their room. That "caught in the headlights" look was gone. Tom was happy to see it leave.

"She's very smart and stubborn like a mule," Michael told him. "In a way, Madison is a lot like you. Feet firmly dug into the gravel and hard to move like a boulder once she's made her mind up."

Tom smiled at Michael's analogy. He remembers back in med school when he was told the same thing.

Besides sleep, Tom was finding it hard to grasp the fact that Madison had grown while he was away. Her personality blossomed and new traits and corks were discovered. In a way, he felt like a father away on business and missed seeing his child walk for the first time or talk. To say he was jealous and a little bitter was an understatement.

Now he was left to figure out Madison on his own and it was treading into unknown territory. As awful as it sounded at least before he knew how Maddy was because he subconsciously moulded her that way. Now that Michael had a chance at her she's entirely different.

"You seem worried about something." Michael spoke, picking up on his anxiety.

"She's changed," Tom replied.

"So have you. Madison has gained some independence but not enough to stray from your side. I don't think she'll ever be capable of that." Michael explained. "One foot is out the door but the other is still in pace with you."

He didn't know if that should make him happy or sad. On one hand he loved Maddy very much and feared her being taken away from him, either on her own fruition or by someone else. But on the other he knew it was wrong to isolate her like he had. A little bird with a broken wing can't spread its wings and sing.

"I just hope somewhere in the future she doesn't hate me," Tom explained. "I'd hate for our little perfect bubble to be shattered when she decides that I'm Satan."

"Madison understands that you were not well. I've explained to her what PTSD is and how grief sometimes warps the mind."

"I'm still not well." Tom snickered, taking a sip of his now cold coffee "I'm on so many medications to keep my mind fucking level that they'll never give me my position back in the hospital."

"They will. You just have to approach them at the right time. We've developed a plan to slowly week you off the drugs, remember?" Michael told him sympathetically.

"How the fuck am I supposed to be the man Madison needs when I'm basically redundant!" Tom snapped, his eyes glaring at Michael.

"Do you honestly think a few pills make you any less of a man than before?" He asked seriously. "You are still capable of providing for Madison quite nicely with or without the job. When push comes to shove I know you can still physically protect her of you have too. And most of all, you care about her."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. It was hard to accept after leading a healthy normal life that now, all of a sudden, he had to rely on a handful of pulls to make him "Normal" He felt flawed, he didn't feel good enough for Maddy anymore.

Why should she stay with him when she's capable of finding someone better? Someone who's not mental, someone who hadn't abducted her during a mental fog.

"Its so easy for her to leave me, though," Tom replied lowly.

"Easy for who to leave whom?" Madison asked, walking into the kitchen freshly showered and in clean clothes. "I'm not going to leave you. What makes you think that. I've been dying to get you back."

"She has" Michael confirmed. "Been driving me nuts," He added, changing the page to the paper.

Tom stared at her for a moment. In the sunlight, he could see her freckles that he had kissed and how her hair shown in different hues. Unlike before the blackness around her eyes were gone and her skin was glowing. Maddy looked like a beautiful little Angel.

Sammy interlacing himself between his legs and meowing shook Tom from his observations. Bending down he picked up his boy and held the animal close to his chest. Loud purring was heard as he scratched his cheek. Since he came home his little beast hadn't left him alone.

"Nothing" Tom denied "I was just being stupid."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual. No nookie in this chapter either, sorry. It didn't fit and I'm not forcing it into the plot. If I did it would jumble things up.

(Tom's point of view)

Michael had waited until Maddy was out of the room until he grabbed him. Gently he pushed him against the wall. Immediately Tom felt his feathers ruffle and he became somewhat defensive. Stiffening under Michaels hold he increased his breathing and glared.

"Don't you dare think about running from Madison!" Michael warned, waving his finger in Tom's face. "If you leave her under your own will it'll kill her! She's too much of a good person to go thru that!"

The hesitation he showed earlier about whether he was good enough for Madison was apparently biting him in the ass. Immediately his possessive streak rose up and Tom pushed Michael back and away from him. Michael reacted like he thought he would. The sound of his hands slamming down on the wall on either side of his head only pissed him off more.

"You'd love if I did!" Tom bit back with venom. "I know you'd love to have Madison for yourself!"

"Don't be stupid!" Michael snapped "You damn well that I care for Madison like a guardian. My affections lie with someone else."

Both men broke away from each other so Madison wouldn't see them like that. Tom didn't feel like explaining why Michael was going to kick his ass. His hesitations were completely juvenile and he knew it would destroy so much if Madison found out.

"Don't you leave that Angel, Tom," Michael warned him once more.

"Don't you worry about that," Tom reassured him darkly.

"What's up?" Maddy asked curiously.

Her timing never ceased to amaze him.

"Nothing sweetheart." Michael smiled "Have a good day with Tom."

And just like that, Michael smiled and walked away. He was grateful that unlike Chris he refused to argue in front of Madison. This little tiff was far from over but it was put on hold.

"Come on babe," Tom reassured her with a smile and a light pat on the butt.

He had been out of captivity for a few days now and decided that he'd take Madison out for a bit. This was their first time at attempting to be a real couple. Hand in hand he took her out to his car. There were no set plans as of yet but the day was hot and sunny enough to give them many options.

*

"Why are you and Michael fighting so much?" Maddy asked, shyly taking a sip of her lemonade.

The way she had looked at him Tom felt like his daughter was asking why he and mommy were getting a divorce. In a way, he and Michael were getting a divorce but no one has signed the papers yet.

"Difference of opinion," He replied.

"About me?" She asked.

"About a lot of things," Tom answered.

"But about me." She pressed.

"A little." Tom sighed "It's not the main issue."

"I don't want to be the cause of any problems," Madison replied bluntly.

"You're not the cause of any problems. It's me if anything. Can we just...drop this?" Tom sighed.

Maddy got up from the bench and stretched a little. Her shirt rises up exposing her tummy. He overlooked the pale flesh and mentally wept. If she hadn't of their baby there would be a small bump between her hips.

He knew it wasn't her fault but Tom was still struggling with it a lot more then he'd lead on. Losing two children in the space of a year was traumatizing to anyone. A few times he had to wonder if it was his fault. Maybe there was some fault in his DNA that made it impossible for his partner to conceive.

Tom knew that Maddy wanted to try for another baby. She made that clear at least once a day. Tom was nervous with the prospect. He didn't want to lose another baby. If that happened not even Sigmund Freud could make him better.

"Come on brat." Tom smiled "I'm hungry, let's go get some nibbles."

Maddy had a surprised look with his omission. It was no secret that he had gained about 10lbs. So far it wasn't lard but if he kept on adding the pounds on it'll soon be pure fat. Michael told him that his increased appetite had to do with his medication. Tom thought it was him using food as a coping mechanism.

Madison hadn't said anything to him negatively and he knew that she was still sexually attracted to him. He feared that if he actually became fat she may not find him attractive anymore.

"I'm glad you're eating more," She told him.

"Oh," Tom asked curiously.

"I never really saw you eating before," Madison confessed with sincere worry. "And you only slept if it was with me."

"And that was only a few hours," Tom added.

"You look healthy. I like it." Madison reassured him, squeezing his hand.

Sometimes he honestly thought that Maddy could read his mind. He definitely knew she was aware of when he was sad, upset or just needed a good cuddle. Many times he had quietly removed himself from a situation at Michael's house and went to go lie down.

A few minutes later when Madison had clued in that he was gone she'd come creeping in. Without a word, she'd gently lay next to him and just cuddle him. More than once he fell asleep in her arms. It was things like that that made Tom determined to never let Maddy go.

"Here you go handsome." Maddy smiled, holding the door open for him. He smiled widely and nodded his head. His Maddy, the perfect little lady.

A waitress showed them to an outside patio on the balcony overlooking the ocean front. People were busily walking too and fro. Tom wondered if Maddy was a little nervous. His anxiety was at a minimum so far.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Tom asked, putting his sunglasses on to cut thru the glaring sun.

"I'm ok, yes," She replied scanning the menu.

"If you want to leave we can." Tom offered.

"I'm trying to push myself out of my comfort zone," Maddy explained "One of Michaels exercises is for me to do that. This is a good opportunity."

"Your very brave."

"I'm only human compared to you," Maddy told him. "Your bloody superman."

Tom didn't have time to question her further on what she meant. The waitress came back and took their orders. When she left he received a text message from Michael. He wanted to know how things were going. Typing back a quick reply he slipped the phone into his pocket.

"I ugh...I need to get my ID in order." Maddy told him.

"I agree" Tom replied slowly, a little nervous about where this was going in such a crowded public place.

"Which...means…I have to no longer be MIA." She added, wringing out her hands violently.

Tom reached across the table and interlocked his hand with hers, pulling it apart to stop her from doing damage.

"Is this your idea or Michaels?"

"Mine" she breathed deeply. "I have too. I'm not going to contact my mother or family. I'm a grown woman, I don't have too."

"But you could, if you wanted too," Tom said, squeezing her hand as a confirmation.

"I don't really want to. I never had a good relationship with my mother." Maddy told him. "But I'd like my own phone and confirmation I'm not dead."

"That we can do. I'll buy you a…phone." He hesitated.

The waitress came back with their food, placing it in front of them. She had ordered the grilled fish tacos with salad while he had ordered the burger and fries. He loved to watch her eat and enjoy her food. That's one thing he realized that he kept normal during those darker months. Madison was always fed well.

"Would you love me if I got fat?" Maddy asked, licking the side of her hand as sauce ran down it.

"Of course, I would," He told her truthfully.

"Really? You'd still make love to me if I gained like...I don't know, 50lbs?" She asked, not really believing him.

"I'd never let you gain that much weight for health reasons but yes I would," Tom told her, biting into his burger.

"Good! Because I'd still love you if you got pudgy." Maddy happily replied.

Well, that squashed that fear. Now he had to come to grips that his once dirty little secret was no longer shying away from police stations.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and nothing more.

(Madison's point of view)

Maddy hopped up onto the dock and allowed the water to pour off her body. Tom quickly followed, leaning back and overlooking her resting form.

He leaned into her and easily brushed his lips against her neck. Tilting her head back Maddy moaned deeply and took a deep breath.

They had migrated from Michaels to Tom's summer cabin. The private dock extended into the beautiful lake. They were surrounded by thick nature with no neighbors, although there were other residents on the other side of the lake.

"You're overdressed." He murmured.

Madison gave a squeak when Tom untied her bikini top. Instantly the wet material slid off her chest and into her lap. Before she had a chance to grab it back Tom snatches it and put it off to the side.

Topless, he grasped her bare breasts, massaging and tweaking her nipples.

"Tom!" She gasped playfully. Anxiety and adrenaline creating a complicated vortex inside her gut.

"No one can see!" He murmured with a wicked smile on her shoulder. "We're out in nature!"

Exactly. Maddy hadn't done anything this bold before. They were out in the open and despite the lack of human interference she was sure if they wanted too, the people across the lake could use a telescope.

Slowly his hands traveled down her sides and to the only bow that held her bottoms on. Smirking deviously he easily took hold of the ribbon and pulled, unfurling the knot. Gently he pushed her back on the dock, his hand smoothing over her body and the material of her wet bottoms. Pushing the material off he skimmed a hand along the length of her now nude body.

"Your so wicked!" Maddy hissed, excitement oozing off her voice.

Her whole body shivered, goosebumps kissed her skin and her nipples stiffened. She was shaking but it wasn't from the cold. Madison felt an unusual rush of adrenaline and arousal. The slickness between her folds was a visual indicator that she liked this a lot more than she was leading on.

Tom's mouth covered hers as he trailed two fingers between her wet folds. She could hear her slickness as his fingers moved causing both of them to moan.

"And your so wet," He growled.

"Oh yes, I am!" She confirmed, moving her hips against his hand.

Tom moved on top of her. Parting her legs she gave him more space. Maddy could feel his hot hard cock thru the wet material of his swimming trunks. Running her hands up and down his torso she squeezed Tom's shoulders and adjusted her hips under him.

The downside to having sex on a dock is that it's not very comfortable. Madison could feel the grooves of the wood digging into her back and bum. Tom must have realized that this wasn't very realistic when the discomfort on his knees became too much. Standing up he reached a hand down to help her up.

Grasping it Maddy came to stand nude in front of him. Off in the very distance, there was a couple paddling in a canoe. They looked like a spec at the moment but it was enough to make her anxious.

Tom grabbed her discarded bathing suit and padded her bare clammy bum. "Inside" he nodded his head in the direction of his cabin. Quickly she jotted up to the cabin and waited for him to join her.

A little giggle escaped her lips as she watched Tom waddle uncomfortably up the walkway. Apparently erections and wet swimming trunks don't do well together. Much to her surprise, he stopped, unfastened his shorts and pulled his erection out. Licking her lips she walked backwards, eyes never leaving the heated flesh bobbing between his legs.

Instead of saying anything Tom shimmied completely out of his shorts and picked her up bridal style. Catching her breath Maddy was silenced by a deep possessive kiss.

She thought they were going inside but Tom proved that theory wrong. On the deck, he had a nice set of outside furniture. Depositing her on the cushioned lounger he quickly moved between her legs.

They had star gazed on this lounger. It's size easily fitting three grown adults. But this never occurred to her, ironically enough.

Tom pressed his lips to the tops of her breasts, peppering kisses around her erect nipples and down her chest to her tummy. Tracing around her navel with his tongue he teased her a little before moving his mouth down to the top of her mound. Wet sloppy kisses fell onto her lips, tongue easily slipping between them.

He savored her arousal, licking sensuously. Madison felt her toes curl and a deep moan escapes her throat. Grasping his ginger curls lightly she gently thrust her hips up encouraging him to continue.

Strong hands clutched her hips, placing her back down on the lounge. Suckling her smooth lips he drew a flush before coming back up and resting his body along the length of hers.

Tom bucked against her sex twice before dipping his hips down and easily penetrating her. Smoothly he pushed forward until he was buried hilt deep. Gasping at the sudden fullness Madison grasped his shoulders and dug her fingers into the flesh. Tom lowered himself on her body and adjusted her hips under him. Hooking her legs around his waist Madison braced herself.

Tom gave a test thrust to gauge how she moulded around him. When it was clear that she was well adjusted he increased his pace. The sound of flesh connecting and their soft pants broke the mundane sound of nature around them. Being out on his deck and so exposed to everything around them heightened her arousal.

The thought of someone driving up or even paddling by in a canoe and seeing them turned her on. Up until now she's never had a particular kink and this one disturbed her a little.

"Your so wet" he groaned into her mouth "I can feel you dripping down my cock."

There was a small wet spot being created under them. With Tom's thrusts, her bare bottom rubbed against it. Blushing she captured his mouth with hers and gripped her sex around his cock. Tom gasped, stunned at the new sensation. He broke Tue kiss and looked to where they connected.

Kneeling he parted her folds and continued to push into her. "Do that again, don't let go of me until I tell you," He instructed, holding her open so he can see himself partially in her opening.

Nodding her head Madison clamped down on him again capturing his manhood in a vice like a grip. Tom bit his lower lip and attempted to compose himself. Maddy smirked when she realized that he was fighting off a premature orgasm.

"You naughty little minks!" He groaned "Now I know why that cunny of yours is so tight and delicious! How long have you been hiding that sweet trick?"

Releasing her hold she moved her body on the lounge mattress, grasping the summery fabric for a better hold. Moaning at the contact Madison tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes.

She was lightheaded but the pleasure was too good to stop. "Since before we met," She confessed finally.

"Well keep that up!" He demanded, his eyes going a little dark.

Turning her head slightly Madison gave her best seductive look. Lips lightly are swollen and her eyes glazed with passion. Tom took possession of her body, encasing her completely under his strong body. Maddy pressed her chest against his, her arms firmly locked around his neck.

Deep and slow he dominated her.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Maddy told him thru heavy short breaths.

"Are you? Cum for me then!" Tom demanded.

"Keep fucking me right there." She groaned, tilting her hips just slightly.

"Ya, right there?" He asked, pulling up a bit so more shaft stroked over her g-spot.

"Fuck...yes!" Madison moaned deeply.

"Where are you dreaming about my big fat cock while I was away?" Tom asked, his movements becoming uneven. "I bet you were so horny!"

"Wanted to cum so badly!"

"Did you touch yourself, Maddy?" He asked.

"Every night!" She replied, moving her hips with his.

Madison was so close to cumming. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Tom remained silent, he was looking off into the distance. Turning her head awkwardly she realized that the canoers were close enough now to make out most their features. Instinctively she covered her breasts and tried to get Tom to stop.

He smirked and nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck. "Relax" he cooed. "They're not gonna do shit."

"But they can see us!" Maddy pleaded not sure how she should react.

"Let them watch! I don't care!" Tom declared.

She felt his hand snake down between their bodies. Delicately Tom fluttered his fingertips over her engorged clit. A jolt of electric pleasure ran down her spine and her quim throbbed. Shakily she cried out into the side of his neck prompting Tom to increase his pace.

The angle of his head told her that Tom was currently in a vicious stare-down with the two men in the canoe. It was obvious that it was a show of dominance. Normally Madison wouldn't be too fearful for her safety but Tom was out numbered here.

Slowly her orgasm built. The more Tom rubbed her and thrust, the more she wanted to cum. The tightness in her core was becoming unbearable.

"Cum on." He encouraged, breath ragged "Cum cum for me!"

"Oh god yes!" Maddy panted, ignoring the other men in the distance.

"Cum around my cock! I wanna feel it. I wanna feel you clutch around my shaft. Make me all creamy and wet!" Tom moaned lustfully.

"Yes," she moaned.

Her orgasm caught her off guard. Breath hitching in her chest she arched her back, mouth a gap as pleasure over-rid all her other senses. Maddy could feel her nipples tighten and peak, her stomach muscles in knots.

Tom slammed himself into her. Holding her back with strong hands he emptied his essence deep inside her body. Maddy could feel the thick hot ropes coat her insides. Collapsing on her body he thrust a few more times before slowly pulling out.

Kneeling between her legs, Tom pushed her thighs open. Parting her lips he watched obsessively as his cum oozed out of her. Relaxing against the visions Maddy tried to calm herself down.

Tom easily inserted two fingers into her still quivering pussy. Closing her eyes Maddy moaned as he watched her face and moved them deeply, drawing out more of his cum. Pulling out he spread his sticky coated fingers against her sex, fingers scissoring her swollen clit.

"Umm, I love this pussy," He told her truthfully "So juicy and delicious! Your mine Madison, don't forget that."

"Always." She moaned, out of breath. Mentally and physically she had to get ready for round two. Of the stiffening cock between his legs was an indication that was soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there anymore INFP's out there or is it just me?
> 
> *Also* it takes me a while to write smut. I literally write a bit, save it, go back later and write a bit more. So if it seems fragmented that's why. I think it flows nicely though. If I'm wrong, let me know.


	37. Chapter 37

(Madison's point of view)

Madison laid out on the lounge with the sun shining down on her bare back. Sammy rested next to her, his ears pinned back and the tip of his tail thumping angrily. He wasn't amused with being harnessed and leashed.

Sammy was an indoor cat but his obsessive meowing and scratching at the glass prompted Maddy to go this route. She couldn't stand it anymore. Tom was still giggling at him in passing.

"You can't go off into the woods." Madison reminded him "You'll never come back!"

"Yes," Tom added, sitting beside her with a glass of water "You'd be a big fat appetizer for a bear." He overlooked his furry son and giggled "He looks so ridiculous, though."

"He'll get used to it eventually," Madison replied passively, flipping thru her magazine. "I don't trust him to not wander and get lost. I'd lose my mind if Sammy didn't come home."

Tom didn't argue with her because she knew that he'd even more devastated if something preventable happened to Sammy. Thru all the madness Tom remained graceful and tender with Sam. That told Maddy he really was a good guy under everything else.

"It's so hot out," Maddy complained, rolling onto her side to overlook her handsome shirtless lover.

"Yes, it is." He agreed. "If you put the harnessed beast into the house we can go for a dip in the lake."

Maddy stood and picked Sammy up. Instantly he went limp in her arms as a form of protest. If she placed him on the deck he'd either lay down right away or fall over. Sammy outright refused to walk with the harness on, let alone the leash connected.

The first time Madison placed the harness on him and attempted to "walk him" in the house, Sammy looked like they offended his great ancestors. When they finally went outside on the deck he promptly fell over onto his side and laid there like a rug. A big, furry, stubborn rug. She hadn't seen Tom laugh that hard before.

Muttering to herself she went into the house, placed Sammy on the couch and unhooked him completely. He continued to lay there waiting for her to do something else to him. Petting his head she left him alone and went back to Tom.

Taking her towel she headed down to the dock with Tom beside her. Despite Tom taking her shopping a few times and her now owning a good size wardrobe, Madison was living in her bikinis.

Tom had encouraged her to even lounge around d on the deck in the nude with him. There were enough trees at the property line giving them some privacy from lake occupants. Madison was surprised to see how quick he was to strip down nude.

At night, they would skinny dip if the temperature was still hot out. They had attempted to make love in the water but Madison found it too awkward so they always ended up back in their bed.

"Come on gorgeous," Tom called, adjusting his shorts around his waist.

They had two different ways of getting into the water. Tom dove in right away while she slowly slipped herself into the cool crisp water. Watching him do just that she sat down on the ledge and dangled her legs in.

Tom surfaced near the dock and slicked his hair back out of his face. Casually he swam towards her, supporting his body on the edge of the dock.

Slowly she placed more of her body into the water until she was floating next to Tom. When her body temperature was adjusted Madison soaked her head and pushed back from the dock. Tom automatically swam after her, hooking his arm around her waist and drawing her to him.

"Any idea as to when you want to talk to the cops?" Tom asked.

"Sometime later this week," She replied, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Tom gave a deep sigh before nodding his head. "Alright. Let me know when and I'll take you. Perhaps you can get your wallet back from your mother."

"I don't want to go anywhere near her." Madison spoke firmly.

"We can get the police to retrieve it perhaps?"

"Umm," Maddy moaned, placing her arms around his neck "I don't think my mother would actually give them me wallet."

"Legally she has too," Tom replied, looking at her. "She has to give you all your belongings." He thought for a moment before adding "If I have to, I can contact my friend who's a lawyer."

*

"What a miserable looking creature." Tom snickered.

Madison had Sammy in his harness and tethered to the deck he could roam if he really wanted to but Sammy wanted to be difficult and lay there like a lump.

"He wanted to go outside," Madison replied looking at him thru the open balcony door.

"Yes but I don't think he had that in mind," Tom replied.

"I'm not feeding the local wildlife."

"Have you thought more about what we discussed earlier? Are there any specific items you want from your mother's house?" Tom asked, dropping the subject.

Madison felt the muscles in her back stiffen and her shoulders tense. Running her hand thru her hair tighter she pursed her lips together. Hopefully, Tom could see her frustration with the subject and leave her alone.

"No" she replied, "Everything is replaceable," Madison told him bluntly.

"Alright..." He replied carefully. "I just thought perhaps you had photos you may want."

"I have them stored online in a photo account." Maddy volunteered. "I'd like my phone back though if that's possible."

"I don't know about that one," Tom told her truthfully. "The cops may have booked it for evidence."

"But I crime wasn't committed!" Madison told him.

Tom gave her a look that told her she was completely wrong in saying that. Although neither of them had outright said it they both acknowledged mentally it was an abduction.

Luckily for her Sammy out on the deck had drawn their attention away. He had apparently up-righted himself after seeing a bird land on the rail. There wasn't a hope in hell that their fat fuzzball was going to get it, especially with him tethered, but it was still funny to see him crouch down and wiggle his butt waiting to pounce.

They could hear his teeth chattering as he stared the little blue bird down. The bird seemed completely unmoved by his idle threats. Giving a cheap he flew off leaving Sammy even more irritated than before.

"Why don't you want to talk about your family?" Tom asked her, coming to stand in the open doorway. He had his arms crossed over his chest and there was a stiff look on his face mirrored by suspicion.

"Why don't you want to talk about your family?" Madison replied, sitting on the lounge. Patting the mattress she summoned Sammy to jump up. When he refused she reached down and picked him up, placing him on her lap.

"You never asked," Tom replied bluntly.

"Well, when you're ready to tell me more about you and your family, I'll do the same. Until then...I don't want shit from my family it's all replaceable." Madison told him defensively.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://postimage.org/)  
>    
> [upload](http://postimage.org/index.php?lang=italian)


	38. Chapter 38

(Tom's point of view)

If there was one part of this whole ordeal that he was dreading the most, this was probably it. Stupidly in a show of pig-headedness Tom had given Madison permission to ask him questions. Not just any questions but questions about his personal life that goes beyond the level Madison was allowed to be on.

He couldn't take it back now because quite frankly he didn't think she'd accept that. Judging by the look on her face she was still pissed off with him.

Tom never meant to upset her. He was positive the questions that he asked were fairly standard. It wasn't as of he was asking her to recite her whole childhood in graphic detail. Tom was engaging her, healthily, in a conversation about something important to her. It was reactions like this which made him not want to deal with her at all.

"How old are you?" Maddy asked, crossing her legs casually.

"35," he told her truthfully.

He was 10 years older then Madison and that fact just hit her like a stone. He couldn't tell by her facial expression if she was alright with that. To his credit, Tom did appear younger in age.

"Where were you born?" She asked

"London, England," Tom replied.

"You don't have an accent." Madison pointed out with a bit of disappointment.

"No, I don't. I was born in London but I grew up in The States." Tom explained

There was a brief moment of pause from her. Tom figured that she must be thinking or storing that information away for safe keeping.

"Where did you go to medical school?"

"London," Tom told her.

"Do you have any siblings?" Maddy asked curiously, raising her eyebrow up at him.

If he lied would she know it? Tom struggled with the moral dilemma of dragging his family into this horror-show he had created. Nobody in his family knew about Madison, what he did and what he's going thru right now. In a way, he wanted to protect them if the shit hit the fan.

"Yes," he replied finally in a slow calculated manner. When he realized that she was waiting for him to elaborate on this he gave her "two brothers, one older and one younger." That was it. No names, ages, occupations or where they lived.

"Humm" was her only response, stroking Sammy softly while the cat purred in her lap. "Do you have parents?"

"Yes"

"Are they together?"

"Yes," he replied, grabbing the back of the neck and massaging it in a vain attempt to relieve stress.

"Where do they live?" She asked.

"New England"

"That's on the other side of the country." Madison pointed out. "I take it you don't see them that often?"

"No, I don't. Usually, I go there for Christmas. Obviously, I couldn't this year…"

Madison was clearly not good at reading his body language or if she was, she was ignoring it. Tom was beyond stressed right now and he never did handle stress well. He kept trying to refer back to what Michael had taught him but it was getting jumbled between her questions and his blind panic.

Madison relaxed her form and stopped petting Sammy. She overlooked him carefully before saying "Your upset, aren't you?"

Perhaps he had gotten in wrong. Madison did know how to read him like a well-worn copy of Harry Potter.

"Just a little, ya" Tom admitted with a shaky breath.

"Ask me something." Madison offered. "So we'll have equal knowledge of one another."

To be honest, as sick and twisted as it may be he didn't really need to know anything about Madison. Everything she was asking him he learned while they were still looking for her. The news and internet are a cornucopia of knowledge on someone.

Tom knew her heights, roughly her weight, age, where she went to school and even what her old house looked like. He knew that she didn't even closely resemble her mother and her sister appeared to be a bitch. He also knew thru Michael about her medical background, including her depression and failed suicide attempt in high-school.

"What's your ugh...favorite food?" Tom finally asked.

Madison scowled at his run of the mills question and replied "Sushi or Chinese."

He noted that in his Madison scrape-book that he had tightly packed away in his brain.

"What's your favorite season?"

"Autumn"

"Oh? Then you'd love New England in fall." Tom replied.

"I bet, I've seen photos," Madison told him.

By this time he figured Madison was realizing he already knew all the important information on her. She looked disappointed and even stood up to leave. Instead of restraining her Tom stepped to the side and allowed her to go into the house.

He watched as she kissed the top of Sammy's head and placed him in the modified large dog crate they had to keep him in during the day. It was too hot and beautiful to keep the Windows and doors closed. Neither of them wanted to risk or trusted Sammy to not run off outside and get lost or eaten.

Since he wasn't a huge fan of the harness or leash they didn't make him wear it all the time unless Madison was with him.

Sammy didn't seem to mind the cage seeing how he had lots of room to roam, food, water, and a ridiculously comfortable bed to sleep in. To the best of Tom's knowledge, his boy never behaved distressed while in it. If that was the case he wouldn't subject him to it.

"Now you're mad." Tom pointed out lamely as he witnessed her slam down a cup a lot harder than necessary.

Madison took a moment to collect herself. That fire he loved so much flickered in her eyes as she looked at him. Maddy wasn't just mad, she was pissed.

"Why is it that you know every fucking detail about my life but you're a blank diary?!" Madison asked him. "Up until 20 minutes ago I didn't even know you were 10 fucking years older than me, Tom. Or that you weren't even born here!"

"Your right and I'm sorry." He apologized "But" Madison's eyes glared when she heard him use that word. Ignoring her he continued "But...you have to understand, I never intended to fall in love with you. I bloody panicked when I realized that I was in the huge shit."

Madison gave a loud growl before picking up the glass and hurling it at him. Tom ducked out of the way and it missed his head by about 12inchs. He had to give her credit, her aim was perfect.

Perhaps he had worded that wrong. Yes, by the aggressive posture Madison was showing he had definitely worded that wrong.

"That's not what I meant!" He defended, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Maddy picked up another glass and was gripping it in her hand, tightly. So tightly, in fact, Tom feared it would break in her hand.

"Oh, I know what you meant!" She yelled, her teeth snapping shut "You stole me, and you fucking used me! At what point did you "fall in love with me" Tom? Was it before or after that detective came sniffing around? Because I'm pretty sure from the beginning I had feelings for you!"

"Before!" He growled, upset that she was challenging him for once.

"I don't believe you," She stated in defeat. Her voice lowered and so did the glass. Placing it on the counter she studied him carefully. "I think you started to love me back when you realized that I could get you thrown in jail for 20 years."

"Madison, no that's not the..."

Tom pleaded with her only to have it fall on deaf ears. Tearfully she shoved her way out of the kitchen and took off outside and out of sight.

For the second time in his life, Tom had shot himself in the foot with a loaded shot-gun. He was terrified of where she was going and if she'd come back. He couldn't deal with this. He needed Michael...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point I should probably inform you this story takes place in Washington. No, not DC but rather the Everett area. 
> 
> I'm not from the area so I don't know if everything is geographically correct in terms of potential hospitals in which these guys work in. 
> 
> Perhaps they commute to Seattle?


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than usual but necessary.

(Michaels point of view)

One fucking week! It had Bern one week and he was already addressing an SOS call from Tom in regards to Madison.

Holding the phone tightly to his year he attempted to drive with both hands.

"Just wait," he told him thru the speaker. "I'm going to put you on speaker phone." Placing the phone on his lap he spoke: "Alright, so what seems to be the problem?"

"We got into a fight and she ran away," Tom told him bluntly, somewhat panicked.

In the background, he could hear Tom rummaging around. The slamming if draws and light curse words under his breath. It made him question what he had done.

"You didn't hit her, did you?" Michael questioned.

"Of course not, I let her run off!" Tom defended.

"Ok," Michael replied, trying to soothe him. "Do you know where she went?"

"No!" Tom snapped irritated "But she's barefoot!"

"Barefoot?!" Michael replied, exasperated with her stupidity and immaturity.

To be honest he thought Madison was above running away like this. Before she had a legitimate reason, she was hiding from the police. But now? Now she was just being juvenile and running from the situation.

"Alright, I will look for her. Once I find her I will tell you." Michael stated, dragging himself back into this whole mess.

"Fine" Tom replied shortly. He could hear the stress just oozing off of Tom and wondered what the fight was about. "Fine, I just...I have to go out and look for her around the property."

"Tom" Michael addressed. "Do not leave the house until I get there, yes? In the meantime, I want you to have something to drink, take an Ativan and breath."

"Sure" he replied shortly before hanging up.

Michael swore under his breath and tossed his phone into the passengers seat. To say he was afraid was an understatement. He was actually a little terrified.

Having Maddy barefoot and stomping around outside worried him. But she was wandering around alone, upset and apparently irrational outside in an isolated area. It would be rare but the thought of her getting abducted by someone he didn't know flashed thru his mind.

Until he found her all he could do was drive towards where Tom was staying. Hopefully, she was walking in his direction and didn't decide to be stupid and cut thru the woods.

Feeling a headache starting at the base of his skull he ran his fingers thru his short hair and let out a deep breath. He couldn't be cross with Madison when he found her. Michael didn't know the details of the argument.

Slowly off in the distance, he saw Maddy limping stubbornly towards his car. Both hands were on her hips and there was an upset look on her usually pretty face.

Pulling over to the side he shut his car off and got out. Right away Maddy stopped walking and stood still. She stiffened herself and glared. Michael felt like he was ready to draw his gun at the OK corral.

"Madison, sweetheart. Come on." He called, staying in place.

"Why?!" She yelled back. "So you can take me back to that asshole?!"

Madison's answer did surprise him to a degree. "So we can talk about this situation. Come, explain to me what happened." Michael pressed gently.

"No, I don't trust you. Toss me your keys!" Madison demanded.

Her demand didn't make much sense to him. Michael had never forced her to do anything she didn't want too. He was the protector, he sheltered her from Tom when he was at his worst. To accuse him of something he was the opposite of, hurt a little.

Glancing around quickly he took the keys out if the ignition and tossed them to Madison. Madison caught them easily and promptly stuffed them I to her bra between her breasts, where she knew Michael couldn't get them.

Madison's cautious behavior towards him made Michael really question just what the hell had happened.

From his careful observations she wasn't damaged physically, thank god. Madison's feet appeared to be damaged again but she was void of any marks from Tom.

Weakly she limped towards his car. He stood in place even though it killed him a little. His natural nurture-like personality was begging him to go and pick her up, carry her to the car and make it easier on her.

With determination she made it to his car. Exhausted Madison leaned against the passengers door. Michael made the first move sitting in his driver's seat. Maddy followed suit, delicately lifting her feet and placing them on the floor mats.

"What happened?" Michael asked her softly, turning to face her.

"He said he never planned on falling in love with me." Madison told him, refusing to make eye contact. Her gaze was fixed on something outside dead ahead. "He used me."

Yes. Michael could see how that would be upsetting. Realizing one's reality was often a heartbreaking fact. Eventually Madison had to truly acknowledge that Tom didn't steal her because he was in love with her. He stole her because he was having a psychotic breakdown and in his haze thought she was Heather.

When he somewhat came back to reality and realized that Madison wasn't Heather, and he had committed a serious offense, that's when things got much worse.

"Madison" he addressed in his best compassionate doctors tone "We had discussed this before."

"You told me he thought I was Heather," Madison replied, finally looking at him.

"Yes, that a right." He confirmed.

"And he realized that I wasn't," Maddy questioned.

"Yes"

"Then why did he keep me if he didn't love me?!" She yelled "He…he fucking used me for his own sick pleasure! I thought he loved me, that's why he didn't let me go!"

Michael couldn't and wouldn't defend Tom on that aspect of what he's done. They both knew that he only kept Madison originally because he was terrified of going to jail. It was selfish, it was disgusting and quite frankly he hated Tom for it.

"I'm sorry." Michael apologized to her truthfully. "If I had known about you sooner I'd have taken you away from him." He explained. "I only realized after a week that Thomas has taken you. By then the Stockholm had set in and it would do more damage to take you away, then keep you in place and protect you from a distance."

Maddy sat in silence and stated at the trees in front of them. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and Michael wanted nothing more than to hug them away, but he didn't move. It wasn't appropriate to touch her right now, not like that.

"Why don't you want me?" Maddy asked finally.

"What?" Michael replied, unsure of what he had heard was real.

"I can tell that you love me. You have feelings for me." Maddy explained. "If you were so concerned about my well being why didn't you take me and make me your Penny?"

Michael loved her, he really did. If the circumstances were different he'd have gladly taken her on as a lover and treated her exactly how she deserved, but it wasn't meant to be. It pained Michael but Madison needed to be with Tom.

Regardless of how Tom fell in one with Madison he was in fact, in love with her. Michael can't foresee Tom without Madison.

"Because sometimes fate is a very cruel mistress." He explained. "What Thomas had done was wrong, it was terrible, but he did fall in love with you Madison. He's still deeply in love with you."

"I hate myself for loving him." Madison sobbed. "I loved him when he didn't love me. He was fucking using me!" Michael remained silent and waited for her to continue talking. "How am I supposed to know that he actually loves me and isn't using me for sex like before? What makes now any different?"

Well, Michael didn't know for sure if Tom was being 100% truthfully when saying he loved her. Only Tom himself knows for sure. But he was under the personal impression that he did. Michaels gut instinct told him that Madison was Tom's soul.

"Madison, Thomas loves you. He's shown and spoke of explicit remorse for what he has done to you." Michael told her, reaching out to grab her hand. "If he felt nothing for you he'd never had shown these things. He wouldn't have cared at all. The freedom he is giving you, the mental health help he has received and the sabbatical from work is all for you. Tom is taking steps to become healthy and a better person for you."

"I just want to be fucking normal." Madison wailed, falling into his chest. Her head rested on his firm chest as she grasped at his shirt. Placing his arms protectively around her Michael rocked her back and forth. "Penny is so lucky to have you."

"She herself has her own struggles Madison. It is not all roses and sunshine for her." Michael told her, rubbing her back. "We are not the perfect couple by no means. She has trust issues with men. I'm working with her on it but it's hard."

Usually Michael would never divulge that type of personal information about his lovers or clients, but he felt he had too here. Madison needed to understand that just because she struggled sometimes with Tom, she wasn't the only one with problems.

Penny and him were not a fairytale couple compared to her and Tom. He was dealing with some serious issues that were exasperated greatly with the introduction of physical intimacy. Penny put on a good front in public but behind closed doors she still flinched slightly when he attempted to hug or touch her unexpectedly.

"Oh?" She sobbed, sniffling lightly.

"Yes", Michael replied, pulling back from her. Brushing her hair out of her face he dried her eyes with his shirt. "Can I have my keys back? Thomas is going out of his mind with worry. And I heard Sammy howling in the background for his momma."

"Yes," Madison softly replied, phishing out his keys from her boobs. "Take me home..."

Michael nodded his head and started the engine. Tom better be grateful for this second opportunity. A third major mistake like that and Madison might not come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much longer this story will go. Considering it was supposed to be a one-Shot, 39 chapters in total wasn't planned and I certainly didn't fathom the amount of views, comments and kudos it has recieved so far. Thank you for that :)


	40. Chapter 40

(Michael's point of view)

Keeping one eye on the road and one on Madison Michael set about driving back to Tom's. Hopefully, everything was in order when they got there. When Tom became stressed he tended to tear into things and objects often got thrown about. Like a trail of damage from a tornado.

Madison shifted in her seat and sighed heavily before resting her head against the window. They were fairly far from where Tom resided at the moment. He had to give her credit. Maddy got a lot farther than he would have barefoot. He made a note to mention this to Tom and make him realize she may have slight exhaustion.

"He's 10 years older than me." Madison spoke, breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Michael replied gently, turning his attention to her briefly.

"Tom" she answered, "He's 10 years older than me."

Michael pondered her observation for a moment. To be honest it was a much smaller age gap then he had figured at first. Madison may be 25 but she looked younger. Michael thought she was 16-17 at first. An age ratio that he simply couldn't condone with a grown 35-year-old man.

"Penny and I are around that age difference." Michael offered with a small smile.

"It doesn't bother you?" Maddy asked.

"Should it? You're both consenting adults." Michael reassured her. "I don't think it's that uncommon."

She went silent after that. Perhaps his answers were what she wanted to hear after all. Madison's attention was once more focused on him when she realized he had turned down Tom's driveway.

A flash of nervousness and a little anxiety crossed her face as she sat up straight in the seat, strained to see in front of them.

"Was he mad?" She asked with concern.

"No," he told her truthfully "He was stressed and concerned."

Maddy nodded her head and continued to stiffly look out the front window. Tom was outside on the deck pacing with his hands on his hips. When he heard the car his head snapped up and he promptly stopped moving.

Michael watched as she went to open the door in hesitation. He gave her a polite nudge with his hands encouraging her to get out. Maddy has a troubled look before doing so.

It wasn't to his understanding that she didn't want to come back, he was under the impression Madison was fearful of Tom's reaction having seen him behave poorly in the past.

Quickly exiting the vehicle himself he stood on guard, muscles stiff and eagle eyes observing him approach her quickly. Toms facial expression was blank and unreadable. However, his body language stated he was pissed off.

Meeting Madison, halfway he crushed her to him in a hug, picking her up off the ground briefly and spinning her. Michael smiled as he watched Tom bury his face in the side of her neck, kissing and whispering his apologies.

Madison had gone completely relaxed in his arms. He literally felt a 100lb weight fall off her shoulders as Maddy realized Tom wasn't going to hurt her, he cared.

"Go see Sammy. That damn cat hasn't stopped meowing and howling since you left." Tom told her, patting her bottom and giving her a quick kiss.

They both watched as Maddy disappeared into the house. Tom turned to him and Michael inched his finger summoning the man to his side. Tom casually approached him, hands in his pockets. He looked absolutely terrified of what he'd say.

"I found her near Amble crossing," Michael told him. "She was limping. I believe her feet are injured again. Make sure you watch for exhaustion. We both know that's a good 45-minute car ride away."

"Jesus!" Tom gasped, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't think she'd get that far!"

"Neither had I." He agreed. "I spoke to her, again, and I explained to her why you did what you did. I cannot put words into your mouth. You have to sit down and talk to her. Make her understand that you love her now, and will continue to love her."

Michael wasn't going to volunteer the information about her doubting their relationship or the confession that she wished to be with him. That wouldn't help calm any waves Tom had created in their romance.

"Do not be cross with her. Although rather juvenile, her reaction to the information you gave is justifiable." Michael prompted. Tom nodded his head as of he were understanding what he was saying. "And do not pretend that this never happened. The two of you are never going to move on with your lives if the both of you keep forgetting what has happened." He added in a serious tone.

He sincerely hoped that he wouldn't be called back out here because they got into a fight and Maddy ran away. If it happened once more Michael had decided to move them both back into his house so he can watch them carefully. Perhaps his agreement for them to move out was a bit premature.

The skills and tools both he and his therapist at the mental health treatment facility had given him were now to be used. Michael couldn't always be a buffer between them, it was impossible. Tom had to figure out how to defuse a situation brought on by his poor decisions and mistakes.

"I would like to speak to her before I leave," Michael stated.

"Of course" Tom smiled.

*

When they both entered the cabin they witnessed one of the most bizarre scenes Michael has come across.

Madison sat on the couch, her legs were together and Sammy lay on his back, lengthwise against her lap. He was purring, loudly, as she scratched his belly and repeated "Meow meow meow" in a sickly sweet tone. Even Tom looked a little mystified with the scenario.

"You're my furry little baby! Yes, you are!" She cooed, rubbing his fat belly. Sammy, in return, continued to purr and adjusted his head against her bare thigh.

Michael leaned into Tom and whispered "You two need to have a baby before this becomes ridiculous. I think her maternal instinct is a little...to strong."

"Ugh-huh" Tom agreed slowly, watching as Madison continued to talk to the cat.

"Madison" Michael addressed. She looked up at Sammy and blushed a little having been caught. "I need to talk to you before I go."

"Ok" she smiled, up-righting Sammy and plopping him down gently on the couch beside her.

Michael looked back at Tom before walking with Madison into a back room. He only needed a little of her time but privacy was a must for now.

Closing the door he turned and addresses her "Madison, I am going to leave in a bit. I need you to promise me that you will not run off again, yes? For whatever reason you can call me, my phone is on all the time. I will speak to you, or Thomas, and in the rare case I will come here. Understood?"

"Yes," she replied weakly, exhaustion starting to creep up on her now that the adrenaline was gone.

"We all have to deal and confront things we don't want too. I spoke to you about this before." Michael told her. "You have no idea how unbelievably worried and stressed you make the both of us when you simply run off. Thomas even more so."

"I know" she admitted with a frown, yawning a bit.

"One of these days you're going to run off and something serious will happen. There are is lot of forest and animals surrounding us. You could trip and hurt yourself or run into a bear." Michael continued.

Madison continued to stand there defeated. He didn't want to come across as a preacher or an upset parent. Michael wanted her to realize that her flight tactics were very serious and she could harm herself badly.

Giving her a weak smile he grasped both of her upper arms, rubbing them gently in his hands. "Listen to what Thomas says, yes? Sometimes he isn't good with wording things correctly."

"I will" she agreed.

"Good, now let's get you back to your fur-baby." Michael smiled, escorting her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is not a good day. RIP Alan Rickman.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean flashback

(Madison's point of view)

Maddy rolled onto her stomach sighing into the pillow bunched under her head. Raising up a little she adjusted her boobs and pinched the pillow.

Tom came to stop in the doorway and watched her, a towel draped lowly around his waist as water droplets ran down his torso. Slowly he brushed his teeth.

"Your ID should be here within the next couple of days," He told her, mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yep," Madison answered, devoid of any emotion.

"Try to umm...I don't know Maddy. I'm sorry that happened." Tom sympathized before disappearing back into the washroom.

Once more Madison's mother proved to the world that she was the one Wicked Witch of the West. You'd think knowing that your daughter was safe and not buried in a shallow grave somewhere would be a good thing.

But then again, Madison was partial to blame seeing how she'd be incognito for about 14 months now. At least, that's what the police officer told her as he angrily typed at his computer.

Still, they all agreed her mother accusing her of being a whore and slapping her, roughly, across the face wasn't necessary. The detective didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry to prevent it. Without saying it, he probably thought she deserved it.

_"Its cases like this that make real kidnapping cases harder to deal with!" The policeman spoke "Your lucky we're not charging you for that little stunt! A lot of resources and manpower was wasted on you!"_

_Tom had a hard time sitting there and keeping his mouth shut. Especially when her mouth assaulted her. He himself wasn't spared as her mother's angry rampage turned to him._

_"You fucking pervert!" She screeched._

_The piece de resistance was when her mother turned to her and said "I wish you were dead. That way I wouldn't have to explain to people why my selfish whore of a daughter ran off with an older man! I bet you even got yourself knocked up, didn't you?!"_

_In the end, between her mother and the detective, Madison had to sit thru 3 hours of intense interrogation and ridicule. Her wallet wasn't given back as well as her ID, which was somehow seen as evidence._

_However her mother did phony up her birth certificate and social security card seeing how the detective made her. With that, she was able to reapply for photo ID._

_The detective asked if she needed a police escort to her house to grab some personal belongings, despite protest from her mother. This was when Tom stood up and protected her._

_"She doesn't need anything from her house. I'm quite capable of buying everything she needs." He stated firmly, glaring at her mother._

_"I bet you will, pervert!" Her mother spat._

_"You know what, you fucking wench?" Tom spat, standing up with Madison by his side. Protectively he held her and continued "I'm glad she's not involved with you anymore. I may be a so-called 'pervert' but at least, I love Madison. I can personally guarantee that she'll no longer have any involvement with you."_

_As soon as she got into the car Madison broke down. Tom sat there silently and witnessed her cry heavily. He looked at a loss for words and wasn't sure if he should touch her or not. When she started slipping forward Tom reached out and caught her, dragging her over the console and embracing her in his arms. Hugging her shaking body to his chest he soothed her, kissing the side of her head and rocking her a little._

_"It'll be ok" Tom had soothed. "It's over now, we can finally start living."_

"How's your head?" Tom asked her, sitting next to her in the bed.

"A headache" she mumbled.

"Yeah well, you did drink a lot last night," Tom replied.

"I had a reason" Maddy reasoned.

Tom didn't reply, he only gave her two more Tylenol and handed her the water. When she took them he tucked her back into bed. Instead of leaving he came to lay beside her, picking up some medical magazine while petting Sammy.

Inching towards him licks a sick slug Madison curled into his side, burying her head in the pillows and Tom's bare side. They stayed like for a few more hours until the better part of her hang-over had died.

When she dragged her sorry carcass out of bed and trudged into the living room it was around 3 in the morning. Her hair was messy and she wrapped her nude body loosely in an oversized bed sheet. Madison looked like the ghost of bad regrets.

Michael sat in their living room with Tom, both were drinking coffee and going over paperwork. Grunting she took her bottle and plopped down next to Tom. She didn't even care if she was pretty much naked or not.

"Rough night?" Michael had asked.

Another grunt.

"I see" he smiled softly, "Tom told me what happened. At least, it's over now, yes?"

Grunt grunt.

"I'll leave you alone then," Michael replied, smirking.

Tom looked at her, his reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. She molded into the couch and tucked herself in against the plush cushions.

Michael and Tom were going over hospital contracts and trying to decide which one best suited him. Tom was well enough to go back to work.

They both mutually agreed to try and have another baby. Michael didn't say anything either way and discontinued her monthly shot. Tom had started to track her cycles and when she was most fertile

Maddy wasn't a big fan of Tom going back to work but he wanted to make sure they had enough for the baby, despite already having so. She didn't want to be pregnant with a partner working 12-hour shifts at a time. At least not the first time around.

"Do you have to work?" She groaned into his side.

"Yes," Tom informed her. "I need to work or I'll go crazy."

"But what happens if I get pregnant?" Maddy asked him seriously. "We're still trying to do that, right?"

"Yes," Tom replied "I'm not going back to the hospital I'm going to be doing work thru a private medical facility. That means all surgery is scheduled in advance and I'll mainly be in the office." He explained.

"Oh, ok" she yawned

"Hence, why we're going thru contracts," Michael added.

"Everything will be alright. Stop worrying so much." Tom told her, leaning in and kissing her lightly.

She must have fallen back asleep because when she woke Maddy was back in their bedroom. The sheet that once covered her was laying in a ball at the end of the bed. Sitting up she looked around the room. Outside was dark and the house was fairly silent.

Sammy lay at the end of the bed on Tom's side, his ears slicked back and his tail lightly flicking. Calling out for Tom she waited for a response.

"Ya babe" he replied, coming back into the room.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"About 10 pm" he replied.

"Is Michael still here?"

"No, he left a few hours ago," Tom told her. "You need to get up and have something to eat."

Nodding her head she sat up and followed him with shaky legs. He had her favorite lined up and waiting for her, sushi. Smiling she took her seat before Tom pushed her chair in. Lovingly he grasped her head and kissed her mouth.

"Eat" he murmured with a seductive smirk "And then you get dessert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends are all working on getting married or having their second child. And I'm just sitting here writing smut for strangers on the internet. What is going on with my life?


	42. Chapter 42

(Tom's point of view)

For the better part of 15 minutes, he sat on the couch and watched Madison pace back and forth in the living room. Outside he was cool and collected but inside he was ecstatic and bordering on a nervous wreck.

If they both temporarily lost their minds then who would be the voice of logic and reason?

"Will you stop? You're making the cat anxious!" Tom chastised lightly, turning the page of his magazine. He had long since stopped reading it but he needed to keep some form of a from.

"He should be anxious!" Maddy replied, wringing her hands out. "He might he a big brother!"

Tom looked at her in amazement over the rim of his magazine. Checking the clock he sighed, it was time.

"Who's checking it?" Tom asked.

"You do it!" She stated excitedly.

Tom sincerely hoped it was positive. He couldn't even fathom having to deal with Madison if it was negative. This was their second test in 2 months and the first ended up false. She was crushed. Tom tried to comfort her as best he could.

Maddy feared that since she's had the miscarriage perhaps her body was broken. Tom reassured her as best he couldn't that she was 100% healthy but he couldn't blame her.

Tom nodded his head and went into the bathroom. Madison hopped from foot to foot and waited nervously outside the open door. He picked up the pregnancy test and read it.

"Well, well?!" She asked, her eyes wide and bright.

"Sammy's a big brother!" Tom told her, pure joy in his voice.

Madison went silent for a moment. He feared that she was having second thoughts. His excitement was silenced for only seconds. She smiled widely and flung herself into his arms. Maddy was crying tears of joy. Her whole body shaking with emotion.

"I have to give you a proper pregnancy test at the clinic so we can see how along you are." Tom spoke, hugging her tightly.

"A baby" she cried

"Yes, a baby. Baby!" Tom replied.

"What do we do now?!" Maddy asked, pulling away from him.

"First, you need to breathe." Tom instructed with a small smile. "Secondly, you need to calm down!"

"But...but!" She protested excitedly "I'm pregnant with our child! We're having a baby!"

Tom remained silent, a dopey smile on his face as Maddy went into the bedroom in a small hurricane. She was spurting off everything had to do in good time. He was going to just sit back and let her enjoy this happy occasion. He hadn't seen her this happy…well, since ever.

"Michael!" She gasped "And Penny! We have to tell them the good news! Oh, my god, Penny's going to be so excited!" Maddy continued.

As the mounting realization that he was an expecting father grew, Tom started to feel that dark little pebble in his stomach grew again. That pebble he worked so hard to bury.

A growing need to protect Madison and his future offering rose up inside him like a sickening bile. Tom knew that it was natural to feel somewhat protective but Tom didn't want to revert back to his hold behavior. Madison needed him now more than ever. He needed to be the best man he possibly could for note only Madison but for their child as well.

"We need to call them!" Madison gasped, eyes wide again.

Tom chuckled, his dark thoughts temporarily simmering down. "I think it's best to see them in person to announce that," Tom replied. "We'll go and get some wine, soda for you. And go see them."

*

Deja vu was happening as he gently rubbed her tummy with his hand. She had her legs draped across his legs and her bum rested right against his thigh.

Tom's hand fanned out across her soft stomach, over where her womb rested and their child grew.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Madison asked.

"I don't care either way," Tom replied.

He had noticed that Sammy no longer laid on Madison's stomach but rather curled into her side or rested on her lap. Tom should have known that the cat was probably onto something when he refused to lay on her stomach no matter how many times Maddy placed him there.

"Well, what runs more prominently in your family?" She asked.

"Boys" he confirmed "I only have one female cousin. They rest are all boys and they produced boys. You've got 2 nephew's." He informed her, stroking his Knuckles over her tummy.

"Oh," she replied somewhat curious with this information. "I have a younger sister. We don't have too many boys in our family."

"So it'll be about 50/50," Tom told her. "I honestly don't think it matters as long as it's healthy."

"Maybe I'll have twins!" She cooed excitedly. "A boy and a girl!"

Tom paused momentarily and stared off into the abyss. He was praying to the fertility gods that they've only blessed them with one, not two. Tom couldn't handle two babies at the same time. And neither could Madison for that matter.

If is mother caught wind of twins they'd never get rid of her. She'd fly in from New England and find an excuse to nest for an extended period of time. Constantly hovering over the two of them. Judging them and scrutinizing their baby rearing. The nagging was enough to drive him batshit, let alone all the other things mom's tended to do.

"How about we work on having one then in a few years have another?" Tom reasoned, picking up the remote and thumbing thru the channels.

"I'm just so happy!" She squealed.

"So am I." Tom smiled.

"I love you," Madison told him sincerely.

"I love you most," He replied.

"Did you call Michael?"

"Yep," Tom answered "Tomorrow we'll go over with wine and cupcakes. He doesn't know why we're coming to see him other than a visit."

"Will Penny be there?" Maddy asked happily.

They had a rocky start but Tom was happy to know her and Penny was very close to one another. In fact, he was sure they were best friends.

"Yes?" He replied, "She should be moved in by now."

"Good!" Maddy yawned, closing her eyes.

Tom shook his head and grinned. Maddy had gotten herself so worked up that she fell asleep. Rubbing her stomach he continued to ponder their future.

A baby was amazing but he was doubting his paternal instincts. Could he even be a good father? Generally, Tom had a good amount of patience to deal with situations but he wasn't good with stress.

There was so much he needed to get done now. Doctors appointments, nursery designing, legal trust accounts and future financial for college. The little tyke wasn't even born yet, barely a jelly bean, and it had managed to give Tom a headache.

All that aside he was happy to hopefully have something to hold in his arms and fawn over. The crying, the diaper changes and late night feedings. Madison's inherited sassy attitude and his stubbornness. All of it Tom craved to tackle. He needed a physical validation for his existence in this world besides loving and cherishing Madison.

Yes, a baby was a welcomed blessing indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like ya'll didn't see that one coming.
> 
> One more chapter to go then its finally done until I work out the plot for part two. Part two will revolve around Michael and Penny. Tom and Madison, of course, will still be in the story and I'd write little blurps of how their life is going by how they interact with Michael and Penny.
> 
> Does that make any sense?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No graphical baby delivery scene.

(Madison's point of view)

9 months, 9 months, they had waited for 9 months to get to this point and Madison wished she could hit the re-set button. No matter how much she said she was ready for this moment, she wasn't.

The classes, the books, and even the other mothers couldn't prepare her for this moment. They all greatly under-exaggerated the pain. Even Tom had lied and said it's not as bad as most people make it out to be.

Madison felt like she was being torn apart by 4 different trucks going in four different directions. Their hitching point was her uterus. As another agonizing wave of pain ripped thru her body she pushed her head back and cried out.

"I hate you!" She spat at Tom. "I hate you, I hate you!"

Tom nodded his head and walked briskly beside the bed. His hand rested on hers and every contraction rewarded him with a fever pitch grip causing him to flinch.

"It'll be worth it!" He reassured her again.

She knew it would be worth it but at the moment Maddy just wanted to be out of her misery.

Happy thoughts. She had to think of happy things. Holding their child, candy, Sammy, horrendous pain! That contraction had sent her into a sitting position. Tom gave her a bashful sympathetic look. It was all his fault, after all.

"You'll never touch me again!" Madison yelled thru gritted teeth. "This is all your fault! You did this to me!"

"Yes, dear," He replied passively.

A nurse helped her back into position, rubbing her arm in an attempt to sooth her. Tom stayed beside her, guiding the bed into the delivery room. He was adorn in his dark blue scrubs. As per her request, Tom was delivering their baby. Something he was both excited and nervous about.

For the time being her contractions stopped and the pain simmered down to a dull throb. Madison's body was playing a trick on her because just as she least expected it another tidal wave crashed down on her. She gripped Tom's hand so tightly that his fingers had turned white.

"Baby, if you break my hand I can't deliver our child!" He reasoned, trying to free his hand.

"I want it out, I want I out, now!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Can you please prep the epidural," Tom asked, disappearing into the back room to scrub up.

Panic caused her already erratic breathing to become worse. A nurse was trying to calm her down while she watched an anesthesiologist prep a very large needle. Madison wanted Tom! She didn't want to be alone.

When he came back all she could see was his blue eyes over the surgeon's mask. They smiled and twinkled at her as he grasped her hand. Madison felt them rolling her slightly. He tried to distract her from the large needle. Gently his thumb ran on top of her hand.

A new searing sensation overtook her lower half as the needle was gently pushed into her lower back. Slowly the drug spread thru her muscles and eventually numbing her from the waist down. The pain was still there but it was significantly lessened. Not enough though for Madison to want to do this again.

"Ok sweetheart." Tom addressed. "When I say push, you push until I tell you to stop."

Oh, Madison was so ready for this to be over with!

Tom reached up and grasped her feet, placing them in the stirrups on either side of the bed. Two nurses helped her adjust her hips so she was more comfortable, well, as comfortable as possible.

"Push!" Tom instructed

Grounding down she pushed as if her life depended on it. And at this point, she was just about ready to die unless this baby stopped destroying her insides.

"Good, stop!" Tom told her. "Nurse, can you get my scalpel?"

"What?" Madison inquired, exhausted from pushing. Her whole body ached and now he was going to cut her?

"I have to make a tiny incision for the child to come out," Tom explained, taking the surgeons knife and placing it near her sex.

"Don't you dare!" Madison warned.

"I don't have a choice. Breathe, Maddy." Tom replied.

Madison felt the scalpel cut thru her thin membrane but she didn't feel the pain. However, the feeling of blood running down her bum and onto the table was something she'd never forget.

"Push!" Tom told her.

Madison obeyed and pushed harder than before. She felt the baby move a little more towards the exit. Panting she took it upon herself to push down again until she was too tired to do so.

"Good girl!" Tom encouraged. "You're starting to crown. A couple more pushes and the baby should be out!"

"I hate you!" She sneered thru a deep deliberate push. "Oh god!"

The nurse wiping her head with a cool cloth gave her a knowing look. The wedding band on her finger suggested she probably had children of her own.."You're doing so good!" She encouraged.

"One more good push!" Tom beamed "Come on honey, the baby is nearly out."

Despite her exhaustion, Maddy managed to gain the strength for one last push. Tom was true to his word and she felt the baby leave her body. At first, it was complete silence making her panic. Then the loud cries of a health, very much alive, baby filled the delivery room.

She couldn't tell who was crying louder, their child or Tom.

"What is it?!" She asked, attempting to sit up a little to see the baby.

"A little girl!" He cried.

Tom placed their daughter on her chest for Madison to see and touch. He stood up and accepted the scissors, cutting the umbilical cord.

As soon as their daughter looked into her eyes she had stopped crying. Big blue eyes that resembled her father's gazed up at her in wonder.

"I gotta take her to be cleaned and weighed," Tom told her. "I'll give her back, don't worry."

Reluctantly she gave the baby back to Tom and watched as he carted her off. Allowing exhaustion to set in she placed her head back on the mattress. Closing her eyes she fell asleep.

*  
"Do you still hate me?" Tom asked with a small smile, allowing their daughter to grasp his finger.

"A little less," Madison smirked.

Little Miss Delilah weighed a whopping 8lbs 9ounces and was approximately 10inches long. She had Tom's hair and eyes. Her nose was too soon to tell but her lips were definitely Madison's. The debate as to who she inherited her ears from was still ongoing.

Wrapped in the blanket she lay peacefully in Madison's arms. Having just been fed a nap was now a scheduled requirement.

"God she's so perfect." Tom beamed.

Their hospital room was filled with flowers, balloons and even gift baskets from Tom's co-workers, family and other people Maddy didn't know. The balloons had been a lot of fascinations for Delilah. The sun had hit them just right and her keen senses picked up on how they moved and sparkled. "You've got a smart one." An older nurse had claimed.

"She's so tiny," Madison whispered in amazement.

She still couldn't believe that they had made this perfect tiny human sleeping in her arms. Tom reached down and touched her soft hair. Thin curls adorn her head. In a month or so it'll be thicker. Madison was ecstatic to put bows and pigtails in it.

"She's ours." Tom spoke, his voice hitching in his throat.

Last night Tom had tended to a hungry Delilah instead of waking her. Madison was extremely groggy having only given birth 5 hours earlier. She was still able to witness Tom feeding their child and talking lovingly to her. There were silent tears rolling down his cheeks as it finally hit him - he had a daughter.

Since then he's probably cried about twice more. Losing two babies and then finally being able to hold yours was a wonderful thing. Madison was blessed to give him this irreplaceable gift.

"I just...I can't believe she's ours." He cooed, lovingly adjusting her blanket.

"My precious baby," Maddy added. "Oh I'm going to love you forever and I'll never be nasty like my mother was."

"You know what this means, right?" Tom asked, sitting beside her.

"No more late night sex orgies?" Maddy teased, a wicked smirk on her face.

Tom chuckled at her naughtiness before replying "A new chapter."

Delilah yawned and stretched in her arms. She made a sweet babbling coo-like nose and sleepily looked up at the two of them. Faintly she smiled in recognition of her parents. Reaching up for Tom she grasped his finger and pulled it a little.

A new chapter indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, reads, bookmarkers, late night binge reading and of course kudos. 
> 
> I never expected it to be this well recieved or to actually finish a story in a timely manner, without it going to hell and back. 
> 
> Thank you again.


	44. Authors note

This beast has been 100% edited, spell checked and grammar proofed. For future readers - consider yourselves lucky. For past readers - I'm sorry. Thank you for the continued reads and kudos.


End file.
